Een Ster in Duisternis
by Marloes
Summary: Julie wordt in plaats van in haar bed op haar schip wakker in een sloep op The Caribbean Sea. Hoe is ze daar gekomen? Dan komt ze (hoe toevallig) The Black Pearl tegen, en daarmee Captain Jack Sparrow. An interesting life begins...
1. Een

Hello iedereen! Dit is mijn eerste POTC fic! In ieder geval bedankt dat je de moeite neemt om het te lezen, en als je er wat over wil zeggen, REVIEW!

Dit verhaal heb ik speciaal geschreven voor mijn beste vriendin Julie... Dit is voor jou meid!

_Eén_

Veel van wat aanvankelijk alleen in de verbeelding bestond, wordt werkelijkheid 

Het was mooi weer in The Caribbean. De ochtendzon stond laag aan de hemel, maar scheen al erg krachtig, het water bewoog met lichte golven en een zacht briesje waaide over de zee.

Het was het licht van diezelfde zon dat scheen op het gezicht van Julie, en hetzelfde briesje kietelde de huid van haar gezicht. Ze werd er wakker van.

Voorzichtig knipperde Julie met haar ogen, en langzaam kwam haar gezichtsvermogen weer terug. Een enorme hoofdpijn kwam meteen opzetten, Julie wreef geïrriteerd over haar voorhoofd terwijl ze haar ogen weer sloot, maar besloot toen er geen aandacht aan te besteden.

Julie keek weer omhoog en verwachtte het plafond van haar cabin boven haar te zien. Maar alles wat ze zag was een compleet wolkeloze, diep blauwe lucht.

Verbaasd ging Julie rechtop zitten, en de grond waar ze op zat begon gevaarlijk te schudden. Toen Julie haar evenwicht weer had gevonden keek ze voorzichtig om zich heen.

Er was in 360 graden om haar heen alleen maar water.

_Oh God, _dacht Julie. _What the hell is er aan de hand! _Langzaam was ze ervan bewust dat ze in een sloep lag, op het water, all alone, en aan de horizon was niemand te bekennen.

Net toen ze dacht dat het niet erger kon worden, vloog er een vogel over, en besloot net op het moment dat hij overvloog 'wat te laten vallen.'

De vogelpoep belande precies in het midden van Julie's voorhoofd, en met opgeven vuist begon Julie te schelden ("KUTBEEST!"). De vogel kraaide alleen maar, alsof hij haar uitlachte, en vloog verder. Snel veegde Julie de vogelpoep met de mouw van haar, toch al niet al te schone, overhemd uit haar gezicht.

Zich herinnerend in wat voor situatie ze zich bevond begon Julie als een gestresste kip heen en weer te springen. _Wat moet ik nou doen! Wat MOET ik nou doen! Wat DOET een vrouw in zo'n stress situatie?!?! _dacht Julie. De boot begon gevaarlijk te wiebelen en ze flikkerde dan ook bijna het water in. Snel probeerde Julie haar evenwicht te bewaren.

Haar hoofd gaf een pijnlijke steek, en Julie besloot dat het maar beter was om misschien niet meer na te denken.

Voorzichtig, zonder haar evenwicht opnieuw bijna te verliezen, ging Julie weer liggen. Haar armen hingen overboord, en langzaam raakten haar vingertoppen het water. Door dit contact realiseerde Julie wat een _dorst_ ze eigenlijk had. Ze graaide een beetje om zich heen in de boot terwijl ze weer rechtop ging zitten, tot haar vingers zich om een fles vouwden. Het was rum.

Inderdaad, het _was _rum, de fles was leeg.

Julie gromde chagrijnig en gooide de fles ver weg. De fles raakte de birdy, die krijste, en vervolgens bewusteloos in het water stortte. Julie grinnikte evil.

Julie was trots om haar richtvermogen, hoewel ze wist dat het natuurlijk puur toeval was geweest

Voorzichtig tastte Julie met haar hand opnieuw de hele boot af, en net toen ze dacht dat de sloep behalve haar helemaal leeg wat vouwde haar vingers zich om een tweede fles.

Gelukkig voor haar was deze fles _niet _leeg en Julie zette tevreden haar lippen aan de fles. Het brandende gevoel trok door haar hele lichaam en Julie humde tevreden. Daarna spreidde een warme gloed door haar hele lichaam.

De zon brandde lekker in haar gezicht, ze lag lekker onspannen, ze had RUM! Langzaam werden Julie's oogleden zwaar.

Toen viel Julie weer in slaap.

- - - -

Vele mijlen verderop vaarde het meest gevreesde schip van de hele Caribbean.

The Black Pearl.

Rond deze tijd van de ochtend lag haar Kapitein nog in zijn bed, de crewmembers nog in hun hangmatten. Behalve een.

Deze man stormde dan ook de cabin in van de Kapitein, te opgewonden om even te kloppen.

"Captain! Wordt wakker!" schreeuwde de man, veel te actief op de vroege ochtend.

"Wha-," mompelde de Kapitein, terwijl hij slaperig zijn ogen opende. "What the hell doe jij hier in mijn cabin, het is bloody 6 uur 's ochtends. Moet je niet slapen?"

De kapitein beschouwde de zaak hiermee als afgedaan, draaide zich weer om, en probeerde weer te slapen. Hij scheen dan ook doof te zijn voor het geschreeuw van de crewmember, die blijkbaar wel iets heel boeiends te vertellen had, aangezien het blijkbaar niet tot de latere ochtend kon wachten.

De crewmember werd het zat en schreeuwde: "JACK SPARROW!"

Opeens was de kapitein – die dus Jack Sparrow heette - klaar wakker en schreeuwde net zo hard terug: "Dat is dan CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, Gibbs!"

_Waarom moet ik iedereen daaraan herinneren,_ dacht Jack zowel geïrriteerd als wanhopig.

"Ja natuurlijk Captain," antwoordde Gibbs gehaast. "Maar 't was de enige manier om je wakker te krijgen, Jack (hij kreeg een waarschuwende blik van Jack) – ik bedoel Captain."

"Nou, nu je me toch wakker hebt," antwoordde Jack grimmig. "Vertel me dan ook maar waar je zo'n drama van maakt." Hij keek Gibbs wat waarschuwend aan, "En laat het ook wat goeds zijn," mompelde hij er gevaarlijk achteraan.

"Nou goed _Captain _(goedkeurend knikje van Jack)," begon Gibbs. "Ik heb iets gevonden, waarschijnlijk iets dat temaken heeft met een schat."

Jacks ogen begonnen meteen te stralen en hij vergaf het Gibbs meteen dat hij daarvoor wakker was gemaakt.

"Had dat meteen gezegd, mate," antwoordde Jack, nu veel meer geïnteresseerd. "Vertel me er alles over." Jack hij ging er eens goed voor zitten.

"Zoveel valt er niet te vertellen Captain," begon Gibbs. "Ik vond ergens op de Pearl dit logboek, van een zekere Captain Campbell. Hij-, nou lees het zelf maar." Hij duwde het logboek dat hij uit een van zijn zakken haalde voor Jacks neus, al opengeslagen op een bepaalde pagina.

"_18.11.1678_," las Jack.

"_Vandaag is er niet bijzonders gebeurd, wind is constant, er zijn geen ziekten, geen schade aan het schip, en geen ander schip te zien. _

_Wel heb ik weer een van die rare dromen gehad, ze zijn weer hetzelfde als altijd. Ik zie een gezicht voor me van een vrouw, ik hoor haar gillen. Ze zweeft boven de grond en ze straalt als de zon. Ze wil me voor iets te willen waarschuwen, me te willen beschermen. Dan hoor ik achter me voetstappen, en ik draai me om. Nog voordat ik ook maar iets kan doen zie ik een zwaard flitsen. Ik zak door m'n benen, en ik val op de grond. En dan is er niets meer..._

_Ik heb geen idee wat de dromen betekenen. Ik ben alleen bang dat het wat te maken heeft met mijn schat, ik ben bang het kwijt te raken. Al het goud, de edelstenen, alles. Wie zou die vrouw zijn?"_

Jack stopte, en staarde wat ongeloofwaardig naar het boekje. Hij bladerde wat rond, totdat hij uitkwam bij de voorpagina, waarop de naam van het schip stond: Captain R. Campbell, "The Bloody Dagger in a Man's Head".

"Waarschijnlijk piraten," mompelde Jack met een grijns op z'n gezicht.

"En Captain," vroeg Gibbs aarzelend, de glans van avontuur in Jacks ogen missend.

"We doen het," riep Jack vastberaden. "Maak je klaar voor een avontuur."


	2. Twee

_Twee_

_Een ster in duisternis I_

Julie opende haar ogen weer. Het was nu wat later in de ochtend. De zon was nu hoog aan de hemel en brandde letterlijk op haar gezicht.

_Shit, wat is het heet. Ik zou nu echt in het water kunnen springen! _Julie wilde al gaan springen toen een schaduw langs de sloep schoot, waarschijnlijk een of ander eng beest.

Great, eerst birdies en nu dit! Ik zit hier, helemaal alleen, met allemaal enge beesten om me heen, geen eten, en het ergste van alles: GEEN RUM!

Maar hoe ben ik hier in vre-des-naam terechtgekomen, dacht Julie dramatisch. Ze was bijna in staat toe te geven aan haar impuls om keihard te gaan janken, maar ze weerstond het, omdat ze niet zwak wilde zijn. Al vroeg ze zich wel af voor wie ze zichzelf groot aan het houden was, er was helemaal niemand in de buurt.

De hoofdpijn was wat afgenomen – Julie besloot dat het veilig was om weer wat na te denken – en ze pijnigde haar hersenen over wat ze zich nog kon herinneren van de vorige avond.

Ja, dacht Julie grinnikend. Er was een feestje aan boord. De Captain was jarig, er was muziek, eten en héél véél rum! Julie had de hele avond zich helemaal de pleuris gedronken (Hé, wat zou jij gedaan hebben!), en ondanks het feit dat ze heel veel alcohol nodig had om dronken te worden was ze toch lichtelijk dronken (Ja tuurlijk, Juul, je was ladderzat, voegde Julie er zelf aan toe) geworden.

Daarna kon Julie zich niets meer herinneren, alleen een heel erg veel lawaai – wat waarschijnlijk van de dronken crew was gekomen - en wat flikkerende beelden. Waarschijnlijk was dat het moment geweest dat ze bewusteloos was geraakt van de alcoholvergiftiging.

Toen pas merkte Julie dat er een enorme bult achterop haar hoofd zat, waarschijnlijk ergens tegenaan gevallen toen ik bewusteloos raakte, dacht Julie grimmig. Ze wreef er met haar hand over, zichzelf vervloekend dat ze bewusteloos was geraakt van rum! Hoe dan ook, de plek deed verdomd pijn.

Dus nu zat ze hier, zonder eten en drinken, en Julie voelde alweer een paniekgolf opkomen toen ze ineens een verhelderend moment kreeg. Ze keek om zich heen en ze zag-

Een schip.

_Een SCHIP! Met ZWARTE zeilen! Pirates! _Julie wist niet of ze daar nou blij mee moest zijn of niet, misschien wilde die piraten wel _dingen _met haar doen.

Julie stak haar tong uit in walging, maar besloot het toch maar te proberen. _He, dit was haar enige kans om te overleven! "Of om verkracht te worden..." _mompelde een stemmetje in haar hoofd.

Julie besloot er geen aandacht aan te besteden en begon als een gek met haar armen te zwaaien (springen in de sloep leek haar niet zo'n goed idee, dat was al eerder bijna fout gegaan).

Jack stond nu al op het dek, en de hele crew was bezig met hun dagelijkse taken. Hij stond achter het roer zoals elke dag, tevreden zoals altijd. Van deze momenten hield hij het meest, alleen voor je uit staren, genietend van het uitzicht voor je, de wind door je haren laten wapperen. Hij voelde zich vrij.

The Pearl was op weg naar Tortuga, waar Jack hoopte meer informatie te krijgen over 'The Undead Skull' zodat ze verder konden gaan in hun missie, opzoek naar de schat van Captain (...).

Jack werd uit zijn mijmeringen verstoord door een schreeuw uit het kraaiennest: "Een jongen! In een sloep, aan bakboord!".

Jack rende weg van het roer, en ging naar de linkerkant van het schip, waar inderdaad een sloep dobberde, met een drukzwaaiend persoon erin. Jack grinnikte en zei: "Het ziet ernaar uit dat we een passagier aan boord krijgen, mates."

Julie's sloep dobberde nu naast een enorm piratenschip, en een ladder werd voor haar naar beneden gegooid.

Julie begon de klim naar boven, niet wetend of dit nou wel zo'n goed idee was geweest. Dit idee werd versterkt toen ze boven op het dek stond. Een hele kudde woeste piraten stond voor haar, en ze keken allemaal alsof ze in gedachten haar kleren al van haar lijf scheurden.

Voor haar stond een niet al te grote, maar zeer charmante man. Het eerste wat Julie aan hem opviel was dat hij extreem knap was, maar behalve dat had hij dreadlocks, die volhingen met kralen en andere - euhmm - _dingen_ en hij had intens bruine ogen, die met overdreven veel eyeliner omlijnd waren. Hij droeg een verschoten wit overhemd, met niet te plaatsen vlekken erop, een grijsgekleurde wijde broek, en een hele zooi gekleurde sjaals, bij wijze van riem.

_Misschien was het toch niet zo'n slecht idee..._ dacht Julie terwijl ze en grijns onderdrukte.

"Dit is geen jongen," riep de man voor haar zowel verbaasd als verontwaardigd uit.

Julie keek de man geschokt aan en dacht: _Ik ben godverdomme geen jongen! Welke man zegt dat?!?! Mannen, honden zijn het, allemaal! "Maar behalve die ene vlak voor me..." _voegde een verheerlijkt stemmetje in Julie's hoofd eraantoe.

"Dit is een vrouw, dat zie je toch meteen," riep de man verontwaardigd, terwijl hij wat donkerbruin haar uit Julie's gezicht streek en haar diep in haar bruin- groene ogen keek.

Julie slikte terwijl haar keel krukdroog was, wat een nogal apart geluid opleverde.

"Hoe heet je, luv," vroeg Jack geïnteresseerd.

De ogen van alle crewmembers boorden nog steeds in haar, en Julie begon zich dan ook heel erg ongemakkelijk te voelen.

"Ehm..." stamelde Julie, en ze vertelde hem haar naam.

"Jack, Jack Sparrow. Captain van dit geweldige schip. Dat Captain moet je onthouden," zei de man, terwijl hij dat laatste benadrukte. Hij keek haar nog steeds aan met zijn intense blik. Julie kon niets anders doen dan terug kijken.

"Oh...okee," antwoordde Julie twijfelend, niet wetend wat ze verder nog moest zeggen.

"Weetje," zei Jack. "I like ye, lass. Wil je met ons meevaren naar Tortuga?" Hij keek haar nog eens diep in de ogen, en voegde er met een suggestieve grijns aan toe: "Je zult je niet vervelen, dat beloof ik..." Hij stak zijn hand uit en zei erachteraan: "Do we have an accord?"

Julie begon zowaar te blozen, niet in staat ook maar iets te zeggen. In gedachten vloekte ze op zichzelf dat ze zo'n week tienermeisje was die het niet aankon fatsoenlijk te praten als er een knappe verschijning voor haar stond. Ze dacht na over zijn aanbod. _Waarom ook niet? Het schip waar ik crewmember van ben is pleite, en Tortuga is een goed idee om heen te gaan, misschien krijg ik daar wel meer informatie. En behalve dat...die Jack Sparrow is zó knap. Het is niet erg om hem wat beter te leren kennen..._

Julie grijnsde even (Jack keek triomfantelijk), en stak vervolgens ook haar hand uit. Ze negeerde het fijne gevoel van Jacks warme hand in de hare en zei: "Agreed. Maar over dat laatste moeten we het nog maar even hebben..."

Jack antwoordde met een "We'll see, luv," antwoordde hij met een bepaalde glans in z'n mooie bruine ogen die ze niet echt goed kon plaatsen.

Jack draaide zich om en riep uit naar z'n crew: "Zie hier, onze nieuwe passagier!"

Een van de mannen stapte naar voren en riep: "Maar Jack, het brengt ongeluk om vrouwen aan boord te hebben!" De rest van de crew leek het daar niet mee eens want ze keken Julie nog steeds hongerig aan. Julie stapte wat achter Jack, alsof ze hoopte dat hij haar zou beschermen. Normaal gesproken had ze vast wel iets geroepen als 'Mannen zijn geen haar beter dan mannen,' maar deze keer leek het haar toch niet zo'n goed idee.

Een vrouw stapte naar voren en riep: "He! Ik breng ook geen ongeluk!"

Ze had lang donker haar, een bruinde huid, ze was lang, en behoorlijk indrukwekkend. Ze had een verongelijkte blik in haar ogen en leek alsof ze in staat was de man die had gezegd dat vrouwen ongeluk brachten af te schieten.

"Dankje wel, Anamaria. Het zou eerder ongeluk brengen je niet aan boord te hebben. Problem solved," verklaarde Jack met een aparte handbeweging die Julie nog nooit eerder had gezien. Ze vond 't wel leuk.

Jack staarde de crew aan alsof ze gestoord waren een riep toen: "Get to work, ye scabbersdogs," waarop iedereen wat mompelde en aan de slag ging.

Julie en Jack bleven alleen achter op het dek.

Jack keek Julie geïnteresseerd aan, maar die zag het niet, want ze was het schip rond aan het kijken.

"Dus, waar kom je vandaan, luv," vroeg Jack.

"Ik kom van een piratenschip, ik was daar first mate." Julie keek Jack aan. "Een hele goeie zelfs," voegde ze eraan toe met een spoortje trots in haar stem.

"Onze Captain was jarig. We hielden een feest voor 'm, met muziek, véél eten en nog méér rum! Ik heb me er helemaal de pleuris aan gedronken...dus je begrijpt dat ik niet helemaal – helder – was," vertelde Julie met een grijns op haar gezicht.

Jack keek haar aan met een nog grotere grijns en zei, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen haar; "Vrouwen die van rum houden, dat komt niet vaak voor...". Julie besloot dit op te vatten als een compliment.

"Het vreemde is dat ik me daarna niet zoveel meer herinner...," maakte Julie haar verhaal. Ze besloot maar niet tegenover Jack uit te wijden dat ze waarschijnlijk bewusteloos was geraakt van de rum, voor het geval hij haar vierkant uit zou lachen. Het leek haar wel iets wat Jack zou doen.

"Toen ik wakker werd lag ik _all alone_ in die sloep, zonder eten, _met _rum. Ik heb t helemaal opgedronken ondanks dat ik een tyfus hoofdpijn had. En toen kwam ik jullie tegen." Julie besloot Jack ook maar niet te vertellen dat ze onder gescheit was door een vogel, voor het geval Jack haar daarom ook uit zou lachen.

"Nou luv, dan zullen wij maar uit moeten zoeken wat er is gebeurd, no," antwoordde Jack met een mooie glimlach op z'n gezicht.

"Ik...denk het...," antwoordde Julie, die even helemaal opging in de glimlach van Jack. Ze had hem dan nog niet eerder zien doen. Hij glimlachte prachtig.

"Euhm Jack, is er ergens – eten – op dit schip," vroeg Julie twijfelend. "Ik heb... noujah... honger." Net op het moment dat Julie het woord 'honger' uitsprak maakte haar maag een rommelend geluid.

Jack grinnikte geamuseerd waarop hij antwoordde: "Ik hoor het."

Julie lachte was gegeneerd en staarde even naar de grond. _Ik moet nu ECHT ophouden met dat verlegen gedoe, _dacht Julie koortsachtig, en ze keek Jack weer aan. _Oh- wat heeft hij mooie ogen..._

"Ik zal kijken wat ik voor je kan krijgen, loop maar even mee, dan breng ik je naar mijn cabin."

Julie volgde Jack over het dek, naar de deuren van de Captain's quarters. Hij liet Julie hier achter en ging weg om wat eten voor haar te halen. Dit gaf Julie de gelegenheid om de plek te bestuderen.

Jacks cabin was groot en vierkant, er stond een enorme tafel met een paar stoelen in het midden. De tafel was bezaaid met kaarten en andere paperassen, waaronder een klein boekje. Helemaal links stond met het hoofdeinde tegen de muur een kingsize bed, en helemaal rechts stonden een aantal kasten. De kamer was vrij luxe ingericht, vol met schilderijen en kandelaars enzo. Boven de tafel hing een enorme kroonluchter.

De kamer was verbazend netjes, afgezien van een aantal losse rumflessen, die helaas (Julie checkte het even), allemaal leek waren. Julie gromde chagrijnig.

Op dat moment kwam Jack binnen, en Julie liet de rumfles die ze in haar hand had vallen en keek hem onschuldig aan.

"Doe geen moeite luv," grinnikte Jack tevreden, omdat hij iemand had gevonden die net zo geobsedeerd was van rum al hij. "Ze zijn allemaal leeg."

"Ik merkte het," antwoordde Julie grimmig. Jack grijnsde alleen maar.

Hij zette het dienblad dat hij in zijn handen had (en Julie nu pas opmerkte) voor haar neer en Julie viel aan.

Ze propte zich vol met brood, eieren, wat fruit en water –helaas geen rum- en binnen no time was alles pleite. Jack keek geamuseerd.

Het begon nu al tegen de avond te lopen en goudkleurige stralen kwamen via de grote ramen Jacks cabin binnen.

Julie opende de enorme deuren naar het mini balkon aan de achterkant van het schip en staarde naar de geweldige zonsondergang, die net was begonnen.

"Mooi eh, luv," fluisterde een schorre stem half in Julie's oor, half in haar haar.

Julie ademde scherp in door de onverwachte aanwezigheid van Jack.

Hij ging vlak achter Julie staan, en hield haar vast bij haar heupen. Julie verstarde even maar ontspande toen weer. Ze kon niet zien dat Jack triomfantelijk grijnsde.

"Mmm," zei Julie, zichzelf dwingend te antwoorden ondanks de nogal afleidende aanwezigheid van Jack achter haar. Jacks hand begon langzaam haar heup te strelen.

Julie's hartslag versnelde nu, en ze wist niet zo goed wat ze moest doen. Ze had er geen problemen mee dat er een knappe man zo achter haar stond, maar ze wist dat Jack niet genoegen zou nemen met 'alleen achter haar staan'.

"Ik krijg het koud Jack, ik ga weer naar binnen," probeerde Julie, zich losmakend van Jacks greep.

Helaas – of niet – werkte deze opmerking averechts. Jack trok Julie nog dichter naar zich toe en mompelde in haar oor: "Dan maak ik je toch weer warm, luv." Julie draaide haar hoofd om – wat Jack opvatte als een hint, wat _niet echt_ Julie's bedoeling was – en Jack verplaatste zijn blik van haar ogen naar haar lippen.

Julie begon nu toch letterlijk te stressen en vroeg zich af hoe ze uit deze situatie zou komen, niet zeker wetend of ze had überhaupt wel wilde...

Jack kwam zelfs nog dichterbij, zijn blik niet meer weg te sleuren van Julie's lippen, hij boog zijn hoofd, tot zijn gezicht nog maar een paar centimeter van die van Julie was...

Net voordat zijn lippen de hare raakten kwam er iets onverwachts uit de lucht vallen, dat belandde op Jacks voorhoofd.

Vogelpoep.

Het intense moment was meteen verbroken. Jack liet Julie los keek naar boven en begon te schelden, terwijl hij met de mouw van shirt probeerde de poep van z'n hoofd te schrobben, wat niet echt lukte.

Julie maakte – niet wetend of ze er blij mee was of niet – gebruik van dit moment om wat verder van Jack af te gaan staan. Ze grinnikte even toen ze zag hoe schattig Jack was als hij kwaad was, en begon toen, net als Jack, op de vogel te schelden.

"Godverdomme Birdy," schreeuwde Julie. "Laat me eens een keer met rust!"

Jack keek Julie vragend aan, maar voordat hij ook maar iets kon zeggen was ze al weg, de cabin in gelopen.

Daar trok Julie de eerste kast die ze tegenkwam open. Daar vond ze een lade met allemaal losse stukken stof. Ze plukt de eerste de beste eruit en liep naar een bak met water, die ze al eerder in een hoek van de cabin had zien staan.

Julie dompelde het stuk stof in het water, en liep toen terug naar Jack, die nog steeds, met uitdrukking neutraal, op het balkon stond.

Julie glimlachte even naar hem, en boog toen naar hem toe om met de natte doek de poep van z'n voorhoofd af te vegen. Jack keek haar diep in haar ogen, terwijl Julie nog steeds bezig was met z'n voorhoofd.

"Dus luv, _kende _jij die vogel," vroeg Jack, met een glinstering in zijn mooie ogen.

Julie kuchte even en zei toen: "Nou...soort van...Het is een beetje een lang verhaal maar ik heb een hekel aan birdies in het algemeen."

"Toch niet aan deze Sparrow, luv," vroeg Jack fluisterend met schorre stem terwijl hij probeerde het 'moment' van net weer op te pakken.

Julie keek hem grinnikend aan, en Jack zette zijn puppy-ogen-look op. Daarop lachte Julie nog harder, maar smolt vanbinnen.

"Nee Jack, ik kan niet zeggen dat ik een hekel aan je heb," antwoordde Julie met een lichte stem. Toen pas besefte Julie in wat voor positie ze zich bevond en haar hartslag ging meteen weer omhoog. Jack stond zo dichtbij dat hij het voelde.

"Ik...euhmm... ga deze even binnen brengen," stamelde Julie, terwijl ze haar blik losscheurde van Jacks ogen en de cabin weer inliep. Ze legde de doeken in de emmer met water.

Ze was zowel blij als teleurgesteld dat het intense moment van net voorbij was. Aan de ene kant wilde ze dolgraag intiemer contact met de man die nu nog steeds op het balkon stond, maar aan de andere kant wist ze niets zeker. Ze kende de man helemaal niet, nouja, niet van persoonlijkheid.

Hij was in ieder geval een ongelofelijke flirt, dat was zeker, hij was zo gladjes in zijn opmerkingen...Maar dat maakte hem des te leuker.

Julie besloot hem voorlopig op een afstandje te houden, totdat ze meer van hem wist. En met flirten was natuurlijk niets mis...

Het begon nu echt avond te worden, en Julie merkte hoe _moe _ze eigenlijk was. Ze draaide zich om naar de deuren, en ze wilde alweer naar het balkon lopen toen ze zag dat Jack nu bij de deuren stond, haar duidelijk te observeren.

"Luv, waar dacht je aan, je staat hier nou al een tijdje," vroeg Jack, met een plagende ondertoon in zijn stem. "Het ging vast over mijn geweldige looks, geef het maar toe," voegde hij er arrogant aan toe.

Julie wilde hem niet laten merken hoe raak die opmerking was geweest en zei, zo nonchalant mogelijk: "Nou nee, sorry Jack, ik dacht er meer aan dat ik ongelofelijk moe ben, en ik vroeg me af waar ik moet slapen..." _Nou dat was in ieder geval waar, _dacht Julie. Ze besloot hem dan ook niet te vertellen welke gedachten ze nog meer had gehad.

"Nou luv, geloof me, dat komt dan nog wel. Zeker nadat je met mij in een bed hebt geslapen," hij keek haar uitdagend aan.

"Ik- Je denkt toch niet dat ik met jou in een bed ga slapen," riep Julie uit, duidelijk van haar apropos.

"Oh...dus jij wil liever met de crew slapen..." antwoordde Jack terwijl hij heel geinteresseerd naar z'n nagels keek, die dit duidelijk maar al te grappig vond. Bij dit antwoord keek Julie toch lichtelijk geschokt, zich de hongerige blikken van de crew herinnerend.

"Dus," concludeerde Jack. "Heb je er problemen mee?"

"Nou...niet bepaald problemen..." antwoordde Julie. "Zolang je je handen maar thuishoudt."

"We'll see 'bout that, luv," antwoordde Jack triomfantelijk. "Misschien als je naast me in een bed ligt je ineens je grijpgrage handjes niet meer thuis kan houden."

"You're awfully certain of yourself, Captain," antwoordde Julie terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde.

Julie trok haar laarzen en haar broek uit, wetend dat haar hemd lang genoeg zou zijn om er nog enigszins beschaaft uit te zien. Ze liep naar het bed en liet zichzelf onder de lakens glijden.

Jack trok zijn laarzen en shirt uit (Julie kon het niet laten haar ogen over zijn borstkas te laten glijden) en ging naast haar liggen.

Julie draaide zich nog even om naar hem en zei nog een keer waarschuwend: "Handen thuis, Captain." Jack grinnikte alleen.

Dit was de eerste keer sinds Julie's verblijf op The Pearl dat ze begon te denken aan haar oude schip, het schip waar ze nu heel erg ver vandaan was.

Vreemd genoeg miste ze haar –meestal chagrijnige - Kapitein en de hele crew. Ze miste haar eigen cabin, haar enige stukje privacy wat ze had op zee, en wat ze nu dan ook kwijt was.

Behalve dat miste Julie ook haar eigen spullen, niet dat ze er zoveel had, maar meer het idee dat ze nu heel ergens anders waren. Het zou dan ook heel erg goed kunnen dat iemand anders nu rond liep in ene van haar shirts of haar andere paar laarzen.

Echt veel vrienden had Julie niet gehad op haaroude schip. Ze werd vooral gerespecteerd door de andere crewleden en de andere Kapitein, maar om nou te zeggen dat ze haar vrienden waren... Dat gaf haar dan ook en vrij eenzaam gevoel op de lange reizen die ze maakte. Meestal probeerde ze dit gevoel aan de kant te schuiven en te denken aan de waardering die ze kreeg van iedereen, en aan de geweldige vrijheid die ze had op zee.

In dat opzicht was Julie's verblijf op The Pearl beter geweest. Jack ging erg _vriendschappelijk_ met haar om, als je het niet ronduit intiem kon noemen.

Julie grinnikte even, en dacht aan de beroemde Captain die maar een paar centimeter achter haar lag. Hij scheen vast in slaap.

Julie wist niet zo goed wat ze van hem moest denken. Hij was overduidelijk aantrekkelijk, en dat wist hij zelf ook maar al te goed. Ook wist hij duidelijk hoe hij een vrouw moest charmeren, en het zou haar dan ook niets verbazen als hij vele minnaressen en een aantal buitenechtelijke kinderen had.

Jack scheen Julie overduidelijk ook te willen strikken, anders had hij op het balkon nooit geprobeerd haar te zoenen. Ze wist eigenlijk niet of ze dat wel wilde. Nou...eigenlijk was dat niet de vraag. Ze _wilde_ wel –oh ja! – maar ze vroeg zich af of het wel zo verstandig zou zijn. Binnenkort kwamen ze waarschijnlijk weer aan in Tortuga, en dan zou zij haar eigen weg gaan op zoek naar haar schip en haar Kapitein, en dan zou ze Jack, hoe dan ook, toch achter moeten laten.

Julie's gedachten gingen over het 'vraagstuk' hoe ze in vredesnaam in die sloep terecht was gekomen. Hadden de Kapitein en de crew besloten haar achter te laten en haar een verhongeringdood te bezorgen? Waren ze tot zoiets in staat? Of was er muiterij gepleegd en hadden ze de Kapitein en de first mate achtergelaten om een langzame en pijnlijke dood te sterven? Maar... als dat was gebeurd hadden de verraders waarschijnlijk wel de moeite genomen om haar te informeren over haar noodlot, zodat ze zich nog even met haar konden vermaken.

Maar misschien hadden ze dat ook wel gedaan, maar was Julie zo dronken geweest dat ze het allemaal vergeten was...Ze kon zich tenslotte ook niet herinneren hoe ze in de sloep was gekomen!

Dit waren Julie's laatste gedachtes voordat ze in een onrustige slaap viel.

Beantwoorden van reviews (iets wat ik heb overgenomen van een goede vriendin van me ;), :

**_Lonaargh_**: Heeeel erg bedankt voor je review. Kewl dat je het leuk vind! Welkom bij de review-club, je bent de eerste!


	3. Drie

_Drie_

_**Liever kwijt zijn waar je echt van houdt, **_

_**dan iets houden wat je toch niet mist...**_

De volgende ochtend werd Julie wakker van het zonlicht dat in haar gezicht scheen. Ze knipperde even, en herinnerde zich meteen waar ze was.

Snel bewogen haar handen naar beneden om haar hemd weer zover mogelijk naar beneden te trekken. Dit was alleen niet nodig, want ze lag helemaal alleen in het kingsize bed in Jacks quarters.

Snel kleedde Julie zich aan en gooide de dubbele deuren van de cabin open. Het was ene prachtige dag, niet teveel wind, de zon scheen scherp en het was even helder als gisteren.

Julie vond Jack aan het roer. Hij stond voor zich uit te staren en was diep in gedachten verzonken. Hij humde een paar regels van 'A Pirate's Life For Me' en stelde de koers even bij. Hij scheen totaal niet in de gaten te hebben dat Julie vlak naast hem stond.

"Ahem...Goede morgen, Jack," zei Julie vrolijk.

Jack leek wakkergeschut uit zijn mijmeringen en keek Julie wat verward aan, waarna hij antwoordde met warme stem: "Mornin', luv. Je moet wel goed hebben geslapen, want toen ik wakker werd had je je kleine grijpgrage handjes helemaal om me heen geslagen." Jack grinnikte zachtjes. Julie keek geschokt.

'Niet waar," riep Julie uit, zo hard dat de hele crew het kon horen. "Dat zou ik nooit doen ik-". Maar ze werd onderbroken door Jack.

"Just teasin' ye luv," grinnikte hij, geamuseerder dan ooit. "Ik wilde weten hoe je zou reageren, al moet ik zeggen dat ik het niet erg had gevonden _als _je dat wel had gedaan..."

Julie antwoordde met de bedoeling Jack een bitch-slap in z'n gezicht te geven, maar helaas voor haar had hij geweldige reflexen waardoor hij haar pols vastpakte met z'n hand.

"Dat is niet zo aardig van je luv," antwoordde Jack, nogal hees maar o zo sexy. Hij plaatste – heel brutaal – Julie's hand achter z'n nek, en trok haar wat dichterbij.

"Is dit jouw manier om je redder te bedanken? Ik kan wel betere manieren bedenken."

Julie kuchte sarcastisch en antwoordde: "Als ik had geweten dat ik je ervoor had moeten bedanken had je me wel mogen laten dobberen hoor."

Het volgende gebeurde zo snel dat Julie het nauwelijks doorhad. In minder dan een halve seconde had Jack zijn handen om haar taille en knieën terwijl ze gilde, en een moment later lag ze in Jacks armen. Jack deed een paar stappen naar voren en liet haar bungelen over de rand van het dek, met niets dan water onder haar.

"Nou luv," zei Jack met een gefaket verongelijkt gezicht. "Als je me niet wilt bedanken dan laat ik je toch gewoon vallen?"

"NEE," gilde Julie hysterisch terwijl ze zich met haar armen wanhopig aan Jacks nek vastklemde. Jack keek triomfantelijker dan ooit, hij had Julie nu precies waar hij haar hebben wilde. Om Julie nog verder te pesten deed hij net alsof hij haar wilde laten vallen.

Hierop gilde Julie spastisch: "Nee Jack, wacht!"

Jack keek nu serieus en vroeg, tergend langzaam: "Wachten, luv? Waarop?" Er glansde iets in zijn ogen wat Julie niet kon plaatsen, maar vertelde haar in ieder geval wel dat ze Jacks serieuze gezichtsuitdrukking met een korreltje zout moest nemen.

"Heb je besloten me toch maar te bedanken luv," fluisterde Jack schor terwijl zijn blik suggestief over haar lippen gleed.

Julie slikte toen ze zag dat Jacks intense blik wat verplaatste naar beneden, en Jack deed een stap achteruit, om Julie uit de gevarenzone te helpen.

Dit was het moment waar Julie op had gewacht en op het moment dat Jacks lippen bijna de hare raakten sprong ze uit Jacks armen en rende ze voor haar leven.

Julie sprintte het dek over met een geflipte Jack achter haar.

"Jij kleine valse...(Jack had moeite uit z'n woorden te komen)- cheater," mompelde Jack kwaad.

Julie grinnikte en antwoordde: "Haha...pirate!"

Ze bereikte de deuren van Jacks quarters. en trok de deur stevig achter zich dicht. Ze grinnikte toen Jack mompelde: "Niet toegestaan je eigen cabin in te komen... 't Is toch belachelijk!"

Julie pinde zichzelf vast aan het bed, zodat ze voorlopig veilig zou zijn voor zijn volgende 'acties'.

Jack forceerde de deur en stormde de cabin binnen en had een niet- te- plaatsten-uitdrukking op z'n gezicht.

"_Dat_ was écht vals, not to mention completely unfair," zei Jack met een gekweste blik, maar met een geamuseerde ondertoon in z'n stem. Hij was dus blijkbaar, ondanks dat hij afgewezen was, toch wel trots op haar.

"Ah...but pirates are unfair," antwoordde Julie, met een zo grootst mogelijke grijns op haar gezicht. Ze grinnikte toen ze zag dat Jack met z'n ogen rolde.

"Nou luv, nu zal ik behalve een manier waarop je mij kunt bedanken ook nog een manier moeten bedenken om je te straffen," zei Jack. "Ik zou je natuurlijk kunnen laten slaan, met de hele crew erbij om ernaar te kijken... _Of_ ik zou je zóvéél borden kunnen laten afwassen dat je vingers eraf zullen vallen..._Of_ je het dek oneindig laten schrobben zodat je handen helemaal opengescheurd zijn..." Jack deed net of hij heel hard nadacht, Julie keek pijnlijk, geen van deze opties stonden haar aan.

Toen vervolgde hij: "Nee...dat zou zonde zijn, het je geweldige schoonheid aantasten luv, en dat is wel het laatste wat ik wil...Ik zou je nooit opzettelijk pijn doen."

Julie werd helemaal warm van die lieve opmerking. Ze had zichzelf nooit gezien als knap, hoe vaak mensen ook tegen haar zeiden dat ze niet lelijk was. Deze keer was de opmerking niet anders geweest, dus ze snapte eigenlijk niet waarom ze het zich deze keer wel zo aantrok. Toen realiseerde ze zich het: de persoon die het zei was anders.

Julie probeerde uit alle macht niet te blozen en vermeed dan ook de blik van de aantrekkelijke piraat voor haar, die uit alle macht probeerde Julie recht aan te kijken.

"Oh luv, doe niet zo verlegen! Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat niemand je dit eerder heeft verteld," vroeg Jack.

"Nee- dat is het niet. Het is dat-," Julie aarzelde even, zich afvragend hoe ze haar gedrag in vredesnaam uit ging leggen zonder de waarheid te vertellen of zichzelf belachelijk te maken.

"Je mijn charmes niet kan weerstaan," maakte Jack de zin voor haar af.

Nu wist Julie weer waarom ze haar verlangen voor Jack moest weerstaan. Jack was een ongelofelijke flirt, en waarschijnlijk zei hij zulke dingen tegen elke vrouw die hij tegenkwam. Ze ging zich echt niet verlagen tot de rang van one-nightstand, en hé, wat wist ze nou van Jack.

"Tuurlijk Jack," antwoordde Julie sarcastisch. "Ik kan je charmes _niet_ weerstaan."

Jack deed net of hij het sarcasme in haar stem niet hoorde en ging naast haar op het bed zitten.

"Ah luv, ik wist dat je van me hield," zei Jack plagerig terwijl hij een arm om Julie heen sloeg. Julie spande haar spieren even toen ze zijn arm onverwacht op haar schouders voelde, maar overwoog geen poging de arm weer 'af te schudden'. Haar hartslag ging snel omhoog door Jacks lichaam tegen dat van haar, en Julie probeerde de mist in haar hoofd te laten verdwijnen door aan iets heel anders te denken. Helaas lukte dat niet.

Julie liet haar hoofd rusten op Jacks arm, en vreemd genoeg was Jack daar tevreden mee. Hij streelde even over haar haar, waarna hij zijn eigen hoofd op die van Julie legde.

Zo zaten ze daar, beiden in eigen gedachten verzonken.

- - - -

Julie liep uit de keuken. Zij en Jack waren na hun moment allebei hun eigen taken gaan doen. In Jacks geval hield dat in dat hij achter het roer moest gaan staan. In Julie's geval hield dat in: zoveel mogelijk eten als mogelijk! Ze was naar de keuken gelopen, en daar was niemand geweest, zodat ze aan niemand kon vragen wat ze eigenlijk _mocht_ eten. Toen had ze zich helemaal volgevreten met al het lekkere, verse eten dat ze kon vinden. Dat was behoorlijk wat, waaruit Julie op kon maken dat The Pearl nog niet lang onderweg was. Dat bracht haar tot de vraag hoe lang het eigenlijk zou duren tot ze in Tortuga aankwamen.

Julie liep terug naar Jacks cabin en plofte neer op het bed, twijfelend over wat ze nu zou gaan doen. Ze trommelde even op het nachtkastje, waardoor ze ineens herinnerd werd aan een liedje wat een jongen haar ooit had geleerd, in een kroeg op Tortuga. Ze was toen extreem dronken geweest – zoals wel vaker – en had zich helemaal kapot gelachen. Zachtjes begon Julie het liedje te zingen, ze had geen idee wat ze aan het zingen was, want het liedje was in een of andere rare taal geschreven.

Ineens merkte ze Jack op, die heel nonchalant tegen de deurpost aanleunde. Hij grijnsde even.

"Zo luv, ik wist niet dat jij Portugees kon," vroeg Jack, met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Kan ook niet," antwoordde Julie, fronsend.

"Luv, dat liedje dat je zong, dat is Portugees...Ik kan nou niet echt zeggen dat het echt... dames-achtig is," lichtte Jack toe, met een schittering in z'n maar hoor, je hebt het ergste stuk nog niet gehad, dat komt aan het eind," zei Jack grinnikend, duidelijk geamuseerd door Julie's sprakeloosheid.

"Jack...wat was ik aan het zingen," vroeg Julie, Jack dwingend aankijkend.

"Oh luv, niet iets waar ik 'nee' tegen zou zeggen," antwoordde Jack, terwijl hij Julie suggestief aankeek.

"JACK! Als ik van tevoren had geweten dat geweten had ik het nooit gezongen," riep Julie naar Jack, verwijtend.

"Kan niet zeggen dat ik het erg vind, luv," antwoordde Jack, met een smal lachje op z'n gezicht.

"Nee," antwoordde Julie sarcastisch. "Dat weet ik wel zeker..."

Jack ging naast Julie op het bed zitten, zette zijn vingers op haar kin en draaide Julie's hoofd naar de zijne, zodat ze werd gedwongen hem aan te kijken.

"Luv, wat houd je tegen..." mompelde Jack, terwijl hij werd afgeleid door Julie's lippen.

Julie keek Jack smekend aan, hopend dat hij zou begrijpen dat ze dit niet kon.

Jack liet haar gezicht los, en nam wat afstand. Hij scheen het te begrijpen. Julie had meteen spijt van haar acties van twee seconden geleden. Maar ze wist, heel diep in haar hart, dat ze de juiste keuze had gemaakt. En Jack kon moeilijk gekwetst zijn, hij flirtte toch met iedere vrouw van The Caribbean.

"Ik snap het luv," antwoordde Jack. Hij herstelde snel en stond op, terwijl hij zei: "Weetje wat jij nodig hebt, een beetje uitzicht op de geweldige Caribbean Sea!"

Jack liep met grote passen die cabin uit, en Julie volde, blij dat Jack – op het oog - geen problemen had met de afwijzing – wat het toch was geweest.

Samen liepen ze het dek op, naar de _boegspriet_ . Jack ging achter Julie staan en sloeg zijn armen om haar taille. Ze staarden samen naar de horizon, een heldere diepblauwe lucht, een aquamarijn blauwe zee. De wind wapperde door Julie's haren, en ze rook de geur van exotische bloemen wat vermengt was met rum, dat overduidelijk van Jack kwam.

Julie voelde dat ze helemaal ontspande, en een enorm gevoel van vrijheid kwam over haar heen. Ze begreep de bewering "The Pearl is vrijheid" nu beter dan ooit. Ze ervoer het zelf. Ze ging wat meer naar achteren hangen, en leunde wat op Jack, die nog steeds beschermend achter haar stond.

Uit reflex draaide ze haar gezicht naar dat van Jack, links van de hare. Jack staarde nog steeds naar de horizon, en het viel Julie toen pas voor het eerst op dat hij een geweldig profiel had.

Nogal geschokt bij deze ontdekken deed Julie moeite niet sneller te gaan ademen, maar helaas lukte dat niet. Jack draaide zijn hoofd dan ook naar de hare tot hij Julie's adem tegen z'n wang voelde.

Julie draaide haar hoofd meteen weer naar de horizon voor haar, en zag niet dat er een klein glimlachje speelde rond Jacks lippen. Hij begon zachtjes de huid van haar taille te strelen.

Julie probeerde zich uit alle macht op de horizon te concentreren, maar ze vond dat erg moeilijk, met Jack zo dicht tegen haar aan.

"Scheepslading! Recht vooruit!"

Julie en Jack draaiden hun hoofden zo snel om dat ze tegen elkaar aan knalden. Julie's neus maakte een knakkend geluid en Jack vloekte zachtjes.

"Sorry luv," mompelde Jack, terwijl hij voorzichtig over haar neus wreef. Daarna liet hij haar los en liep een stukje het dek op, en keek naar het kraaiennest, waar de schreeuw vandaan kwam. Een lid van de crew kwam naar beneden en liep naar Jack toe. Julie sloeg het gebeuren van een afstandje gaande.

"Captain, er ligt een hele schiplading een mijl verderop, in het water," rapporteerde de man aan Jack. Die fronste even, en zie toen, met een brede glimlach op z'n gezicht: "Laten we het meenemen en het verkopen, of beter nog, kijken of er rum bij zit!"

Julie rolde met haar ogen door deze opmerking, Jack keek vrolijker dan ooit. Ze draaide zich om en zocht naar een spoor van de scheepslading. Een vat dobberde op de golven – er zat waarschijnlijk rum in – gevold door een kist.

"Luv, kom je," riep Jack naar Julie. "Ik wil dat je mee gaat in de sloepen!"

Julie volgde, en stapte in de eerste sloep met Jack en nog twee andere crewleden. Een ervan had een stoppelig baardje en een hazenlip, de ander had een kaalgeschoren hoofd en een oorbel.

Twee mannen stonden bij de touwen, en lieten de sloep langzaam zakken. Toen die het water raakte begonnen Oorbel en Hazenlip te roeien.

Toen ze bij de dichtstbijzijnde kist waren begonnen Jack, Hazenlip en Oorbel de kist uit het water te trekken, wat nogal lastig was, omdat hij erg zwaar was. Jack hoopte, hoe voorspelbaar, op rum. Hij kon dan ook niet wachten en begon meteen met een puntig voorwerp (bij voorkeur een schroevendraaier –waren die toen al uitgevonden?) de rand van de kist open te wrikken.

Jack kreunde van teleurstelling toen bleek dat de kist gevuld was met groente en fruit. Jack wilde de kist uit frustratie het water in flikkeren, maar Julie hield hem tegen omdat ze vond dat het schip wel wat (in ieder geval redelijk) vers fruit kon gebruiken.

Julie begon zich na de volgende 11 kisten behoorlijk te vervelen, tot haar oog viel op een klein, onbekend voorwerp wat op een plank lag. Ze probeerde het te pakken en-

"Ahhhhh!"

Julie was het water in geflikkerd.

Jack lachte ongeneerd toen hij Julie in het water zag spatteren. Julie graaide naar het voorwerp dat ze had zien liggen, pakte het, haalde diep adem, en zwom weer terug naar de sloep, waar Oorbel, Hazenlip en Jack haar keihard aan het uitlachen waren.

Julie krabbelde de sloep in, en sloeg Jack , die niets merkte omdat hij keihard aan het lachen was- recht in z'n gezicht. Toen lachte Jack niet meer.

"En laat het ene waarschuwing zijn," zei Julie met waarschuwende blik naar Oorbel en Hazenlip, die nu ook niet zoveel meer te lachen hadden, en met een pijnlijke blik naar Jack keken.

"Luv, dit moet je echt niet meer doen," mompelde Jack, terwijl hij fronste en met z'n hand z'n wang voelde. Julie keek triomfantelijk.

Julie verplaatste haar aandacht van Jack naar het 'mysterieuze voorwerp' en bekeek het eens goed. Het bleek een kompas te zijn. Ze klapte het open en keek er goed naar, het kwam vreemd bekend voor. Ze draaide het om en zag dat er op de achterkant de naam 'Kapitein H. Leanne' was gegraveerd.

Julie staarde geschokt naar het kompas en zei toen met een schokkerig stemmetje: "Jack...Dit is...Dit _was _het schip waar ik op voer...Dit zijn de resten van mijn schip..._Dit_ is het kompas van mijn Kapitein!"

Jack Julie lichtelijk geschokt aan, en Julie kon niet anders doen dan staren naar het kompas.

"Jack...ik...ik wil nu terug naar de Pearl!"

Julie kon niet bevatten wat er was gebeurd. Haar schip, haar leven, gezonken! Weg...pleite...kwijt! Voor altijd...de crew...alles! _Ik ben alles kwijt, behalve wat er op The Pearl ligt..._ _Wat moet ik nou doen?_

"Luv..." vroeg Jack aarzelend, wetend dat hij niet zo goed was in het steun-geven-in-crisis-situaties.

"Gaat het?"

Julie knikte alleen maar afwezig, wat Jack nog bezorgder maakte.

"Luv, kom op, zo erg kan het niet zijn...Je bent met _mij_! Ja! Je bent met Captain Ja-"

"Jack! Kun je als-je-blieft even je kop houden," viel Julie uit tegen Jack, voordat hij zijn hele titel af kon ronden. "Ik wéét dat je fantastisch bent, maar heb je wel door dat met dit schip mijn hele léven naar de zeebodem is gezonken?! Ik ben alles kwijt! En het enige waar jij over kan beginnen is het benadrukken van je veel te grote ego!"

Julie keek Jack vernietigend aan, en Jack keek al even kwaad terug, hij was niet van plan dit zomaar over zich heen te laten komen.

"Nou moet je eens even heel goed luisteren, missy," zei Jack, ogen zwart geworden van ingehouden woede. "Ik heb je leven gered, ik heb je aan boord gelaten van mijn Pearl! Ik heb je gerespecteerd, beschermd! En wat is de beloning die ik krijg? Nog meer gezeik, ik word beledigd! Denk maar niet dat Captain Jack Sparrow dat zomaar over zich heen laat gaan!"

Julie keek Jack geschokt aan. Ze had absoluut niet verwacht dat Jack zo tegen haar uit zou vallen. Toen nam haar kwaadheid tegenover Jack weer de overhand, en ze weigerde hem nog langer aan te kijken.

Ondertussen was de sloep weer terug gevaren naar The Pearl, en Julie begon weer aan de klim in de touwladder zonder ook maar een blik op Jack te werpen.

_Godverdomme, gore klootzak. Hij denk alleen maar aan zichzelf_, dacht Julie, terwijl ze naar boven klom. _Hij heeft geen idee hoe moeilijk dit voor mij is...HIJ kan alleen maar denken over hoe ge-wel-dig hij is, en hoe sexy, en wat een fan-tas-tische looks hij heeft- _"Hij heeft gelijk," voegde een stemmetje in haar hoofd eraan toe. Julie grijnsde even, maar had toen de nijging zichzelf te slaan. Hoe kon ze er in vredesnaam aan denken doe best wel sexy Jack was, terwijl ze eigenlijk woedend op hem moest zijn. Besluitend dat ze dat maar beter ook kon doen dacht ze verder na over wat een hondenlul Jack wel niet was. Ze bereikte de 'balustrade' van het dek, en klom eroverheen. Ze stormde de cabin van Jack in, graaide een paar dekens van het bed, stormde door naar de crew's quarters en dropte haar dekens in de dichtstbijzijnde hangmat. Ze liep triomfantelijk om haar girl-power-kick-ass uitstraling weer stoer het dek op, zich even the queen of the world voelend. Dit was dan ook snel voorbij toen ze zag dat Jack voor haar stond.

"Captain," zei Julie op een ijzig toontje. "Ik slaap voortaan bij the crew." Jack keek Julie geschokt aan, niet wetend dat hun ruzietje blijkbaar zo definitief was, deed een poging om Julie over te halen, bedacht zich toen en antwoordde: "Doe dat, see if I care."

Julie keek Jack op haar beurt wat geschrokken aan, ze had toch wel verwacht dat Jack op z'n minst een keer probeerde haar over te halen.

"Fine," zei Julie terwijl ze zich omdraaide, zich alweer herstellend van Jacks botheid. _Wat had je dan verwacht, Julie, _begon haar alwetende brein weer te praten. _Hij is lullig tegen jou geweest, en jij tegen hem, had je serieus verwacht dat hij het weer goed zou willen maken? _

"Nou...eigenlijk...JA," mompelde Julie tegen zichzelf terwijl ze weer naar de crew's quarters liep. Ze dropte zichzelf op de hangmat en vroeg zich af wat ze ging doen. Ze besloot dat ze best kon werken voor de reddingsactie van Jack, hoefde ze hem ook niet op 'zijn manier' (wat waarschijnlijk R- rated was) te bedanken.

Julie liep naar de Captain's quarters, klopte, en liep naar binnen. Jack lag heel nonchalant op z'n bed, met veel te veel flessen rum om zich heen. Hij verborg een blij glimlachje, en keek Julie kwaad en tegelijkertijd nonchalant aan.

"Captain," begon Julie. "Ik heb besloten dat ik wil werken voor mijn trip op The Pearl. Zeg maar wat ik moet doen." Ze keek Jack aan met een vastberaden blik, en rechtte haar rug.

Jack had zoiets duidelijk niet verwacht, mompelde 'vrouwen', herstelde zich, en zei meer dan hij vroeg: "Nah, je was first mate op je vorige schip no?" Hij dacht even na en vervolgde: "Ik heb al een first mate, je moet het dek gaan schrobben."

"Aye, Captain," antwoordde Julie, terwijl ze niet liet merken wat een hondenbaan dat was. Ze draaide zich om, en sloeg de deur keihard achter zich dicht. Ze haatte dekschrobben. Waarom liet Jack dat haar in vredesnaam doen, hij _wist_ dat ze beter kon! Meer dan ooit wilde Julie van de Pearl af, en ze hoopte dan ook dat ze _snel _in Tortuga kwamen. Ze was vergeten het Jack te vragen.

Ze pakte een zwabber en een emmer (Julie kon geen schrob-ding vinden) en begon aan haar onmogelijke taak het dek te schrobben.

De crew keek haar geamuseerd aan en om de paar minuten floot er wel een naar haar. Julie keek ze allemaal vernietigend aan en Julie voelde zich meer vernederd dan ooit. Zelfs Anamaria, die toch altijd vrij afstandelijk en ingehouden was, deed geen moeite haar lachen in te houden.

Julie voelde zich ellendig, voor schut gezet, vernederd, en een beetje schuldig. Ze wilde zo snel als het kon van dit vervloekte schip af, weg van zijn smalende crew, en z'n koppige maar o-zo sexy Kapitein.

Na wat een eeuwigheid leek was het tijd om te eten, en de hele crew inclusief Jack liep naar de eetzaal, waar Gibbs voor hen had gekookt. Julie wierp geen enkele blik op Jack, en negeerde de rest van de crew (inclusief hun hongerige blikken). Ze vroeg zich af hoe ze in vredesnaam ging slapen vanavond, en ze besloot dat ze maar beter de hele nacht wakker kon blijven, voor het geval dat er de volgende ochtend een ranzige crewmember boven op haar lag.

Na het eten (wat nauwelijks eten te noemen was) liep Julie meteen door naar de crew's quarters. Een: ze was doodop, twee: ze had gedaan wat Jack haar vroeg – het hele dek blonk in het maanlicht. Ze zuchtte terwijl ze de dekens over haar heen gooide. Gelukkig was de rest van de crew er nog niet, die waren waarschijnlijk zich helemaal de pleuris aan het drinken, wat betekende dat ze nog meer op moest letten vannacht. Want als een man dronken was gaf hij nog eerder toe aan z'n lusten, wat een man sowieso al veel eerder deed dan een vrouw.

Julie's gedachten dwaalden weer af naar de ontdekking van die dag. Hoe was haar schip in vredesnaam gezonken? Hoe kon dat? En hoe was ze in die sloep terechtgekomen? Julie wist het antwoord niet. Ze staarde naar het 'plafond' van de quarters, diep in gedachten verzonken. Ze haatte dit schip, alles erop en erin. _Waren we maar snel in Tortuga... Maar wat ga ik doen ALS ik in Tortuga ben...Ik blijf echt NIET op de Pearl, en mijn schip is gezonken. Wat moet ik nou met m'n leven?_

Voor het eerst die dag voelde Julie tranen opkomen, haar ogen werden waterig en Julie probeerde niet te knipperen, want stel je voor dat ze begon te huilen! Julie beweerde altijd dat ze nog nooit in haar leven had gehuild (wat natuurlijk niet waar was, ze had voor het laatst gehuild toen ze 3 was, haar buurjongen had haar toen met haar hoofd in een bak met water en zeep geduwd). Ze voelde zich nu zo eenzaam, dat ze bijna de neiging had om keihard te gaan gillen.

Julie's gedachten werden verstoord door een paar crewleden die binnen kwamen, ze merkten haar niet op en gingen in de hangmat liggen. Ze praatten hard maar nogal onduidelijk, wat waarschijnlijk een gevolg was van de vele mokken rum die ze hadden gedronken.

Julie walgde in gedachten, ze lag hier in een zaal met een stel dikke papzakken, die stomdronken waren en zich zo boven op haar konden storten.

"'Ey, jullie hebben allemaal de lass gezien, no," begon er een met een schorre stem te praten.

"Oh zeker wel," antwoordde de tweede. "Pretty lil' thing that is."

"De Captain zal haar wel gebruiken voor z'n eigen pleziertjes," grinnikte de eerste. "Wedden dat het gewoon een hoer is..."

Julie hield zich in, ze had de neiging om die gasten te gaan slaan. NO WAY dat zij een hoer was! Jack gebruikte maar andere vrouwen voor z'n lust, zij ging zich echt niet verlagen tot dat niveau! Ze haatte Jack nu nog meer dan ze al deed.

"'Ey," merkte de tweede piraat op. "Als de Captain haar mag gebruiken, waarom wij dan niet?" Na deze opmerking werd hij bijgestaan door alle aanwezige crewmembers, wat er waarschijnlijk een stuk of 5 waren.

Julie voelde zich nu echt walgelijk, en héél ongemakkelijk, ze wilde _weg_ hier.

Nu kwamen er nog méér crewleden binnen, die allemaal hun zegje deden in het gesprek over hoe graag ze weer 'dingen' wilde doen, en of ze Jack misschien niet over konden halen om zijn hoer uit te lenen.

"Ey, en wat vind jij ervan," vroeg er een met ene vals lachje, duidelijk doelend op Julie. Hij had niet door dat er geen man maar een vrouw onder de dekens lag.

"Is dat een nieuwe crewmember," vroeg er een nieuwsgierig.

"Nee, sukkel, dat kan helemaal niet," antwoordde een ander. "We zijn helemaal niet in een haven geweest.

Julie hoorde voetstappen, een van de crewmembers kwam dichterbij. Haar hart begon onmiddellijk sneller te kloppen en ze weerstond de neiging om keihard 'Jack' te gillen.

De voetstappen stopte bij haar hangmat, Julie hield haar adem in. In een ruk werd de deken van haar afgetrokken, en daar lag Julie, hopeloos alleen, terwijl de hele crew naar haar staarde.

"Hey, dit is de hoer van Jack..." grijnsde het eerste crewlid tevreden. Hij stortte zich bovenop haar, en Julie was te overdonderd om ook maar te protesteren. Hij duwde zijn ranzige lippen op die van haar, terwijl hij tegelijkertijd Julie's shirt openrukte. Julie begon keihard te gillen terwijl ze probeerde de man van haar af te trekken. Maar het was al te laat. De man was veel te zwaar en te sterk, en hij had duidelijk geen voornemen Julie snel weer los te laten. Hij begon haar nek te zoenen, terwijl zijn handen over haar borsten gleden.

Toen werd de man in een keer van haar afgetrokken, en Julie ging meteen recht opzitten, terwijl ze haar shirt weer wat tegen elkaar trok. Het was verspilde moeite, haar shirt was helemaal naar de klote. Ze keek naar de oorzaak van haar plotselinge bevrijding, en zag dat de crew aan het vechten was.

"Gore klootzak, je dacht toch niet dat jij haar zomaar in je eentje mocht hebben!"

Messen flitsten in het kaarslicht en er was bloed overal. Julie begon te gillen, sloeg de deken om zich heen en vluchtte de quarters uit. Ze sprintte naar de Captain's quarters, niet wetend waar ze anders heen moest. Ze ramde op de deur en maakte hem open zonder verder antwoord af te wachten. Ze sloeg de deur achter zich dicht en stortte op de grond, waar ze ongegeneerd begon te huilen.

"Luv, wattiser," stamelde Jack, die zwaar geschokt leek door de onverwachte aanwezigheid van Julie in zijn cabin. Hij sloeg de dekens van zich af en wankelde naar Julie toe. Hij knielde naast haar op de grond en streek even over haar wang.

"BLIJF VAN ME AF," gilde Julie, meteen weer denkend aan de aanranding en sprong meteen op.

"IK BEN GODVERDOMME AANGERAND DOOR DIE CREW VAN JOU!" Na deze woorden stortte Julie meteen weer in. Geluidloze tranen stroomde over haar wangen en ze begon te trillen.

Jack keek haar geschokt aan, en een woedende glans kwam in zij ogen. Hij sloeg een arm om Julie heen, en vreemd genoeg vond ze dat niet erg. Hij trok Julie dicht tegen zich aan en duwde haar wang tegen de zijne. Met z'n andere hand aaide hij over haar haar en hij fluisterde in haar oor: "Shhht...ik ben er. Ik bescherm je." Langzaam voelde Julie zich rustiger worden, en ze genoot even van het gevoel van Jacks lichaam tegen de hare. Jack keek haar aan, en veegde met z'n duim de tranen van Julie's wangen af.

"Het spijt me luv," fluisterde hij, half in Julie's oor, half in haar haar. "Ik had het nooit goed moeten vinden dat je bij de crew ging slapen."

Julie keek hem verbaasd aan, en fluisterde onthutst terug. "Nee Jack, ik wilde het zelf, ik dacht dat ik het aan kon...En het spijt mij ook Jack, van alles." Jack keek haar diep in haar ogen en fluisterde toen: "Het spijt mij ook luv." Toen omhelsde hij haar innig, en Julie voelde de korte haartjes van zijn bakkebaarden tegen haar wang schuren. Ze ademde diep uit, en omhelsde Jack ook, haar armen over zijn schouders.

Veel te snel liet Jack haar weer los. Hij tilde Julie op en droeg haar naar zijn bed.

"Jij gaat vanavond hier slapen, luv," fluisterde hij, terwijl hij de dekens over Julie heen sloeg. Jack riep Anamaria om Julie even te bewaken, terwijl hij naar de crew's quarters ging om iedereen weer van elkaar af te trekken en zijn crew toe te spreken.

Julie dacht aan de tederheid van Jack, waarmee hij haar had gekalmeerd en getroost. Een warme gloed verspreidde zich door haar heen terwijl ze hieraan dacht. Langzaam voelde ze zichzelf slaperig worden, het gevoel van veiligheid overspoelde haar.

Julie was dan ook al in slaap gevallen toen Jack na een hele tijd vermoeid terugkwam.


	4. Vier

Hey allemaal!

Heel erg bedankt voor het reviewen! Het maakt me echt super blij dat er mensen zijn die m'n verhaal lezen, en het ook LEUK vinden...Bedankt glimlacht verlegen

* * *

_Vier_

_**Er gaat niets boven het terugkeren naar een plaats die hetzelfde is gebleven, om vervolgens te ontdekken hoe je zelf bent veranderd. **_

Halverwege de nacht werd Julie gillend wakker. Ze had een nachtmerries gehad en was verre van relaxed. Een geruststellende stem naast haar had haar wat gekalmeerd. En na een tijdje was Julie weer in een onrustige slaap gevallen.

De volgende ochtend was Julie dit alweer vergeten. Ze werd vroeg wakker, en voelde een comfortabel en veilig gewicht op haar zij en maag. Jack had zijn arm helemaal om haar heen geslagen en haar vrij dicht naar zich toe getrokken, zijn borst lag bijna tegen haar rug.

Julie genoot even van dit gevoel. Toen bedacht ze dat ze maar beter niet aan het verlangen dicht bij Jack te zijn toe te geven; binnenkort zouden ze in Tortuga zijn, en dat was ze gedwongen Jack achter te laten. Ze kon niet van hem verwachten dat hij nog langer voor haar zou zorgen.

Toen pas viel het Julie op dat ze een nieuw shirt aan had, en niet die ene die kapot was gerukt door een van de crewmembers. Dat betekende dus dat Jack haar een ander aan had gedaan in haar slaap...En wie weet wat hij nog meer had gedaan...

Julie besloot meteen dat dit onzin was, en vond dat ze Jack maar wat meer moest vertrouwen. Dit bracht haar gedachten meteen weer terug op het afscheid dat eraan zat te komen.

Julie fronste, draaide zich om en keek naar Jacks gezicht, die duidelijk diep in slaap was. Ze nam zich voor Jack nog goed te bestuderen, zodat ze hem in ieder geval altijd zou blijven herinneren. Hij was zeker een van de meest aparte (zo niet dé apartste) menen die Julie had ontmoet.

Julie sloot haar ogen even, en dwong zichzelf niet meer aan de excentrieke Kapitein te denken, de Kapitein die maar een paar centimeter van haar af lag. Alleen was dat nogal onmogelijk.

"Luv, waar maak je je zo druk om, zo vroeg in de ochtend?"

Julie opende meteen verschrikt haar ogen, en staarde in twee chocolade bruine bollen, die haar zo intens aankeken dat Julie het gevoel had dat hij precies haar gedachten kon lezen. Ze keek dan ook weg, ze was niet meer in staat Jack recht aan te kijken.

Jacks plagende houding veranderde meteen in een serieuzere, en hij bracht zijn hand onder haar kin, en duwde die wat omhoog, zodat Julie gedwongen was hem aan te kijken.

"Luv, waar maak je je zo druk om," herhaalde Jack.

"Het...is niets Jack, echt waar," antwoordde Julie met een lichte aarzeling in haar stem. "Laat...me maar los Jack," antwoordde Julie zachtjes, terwijl ze voorzichtig Jacks hand van haar gezicht losmaakte.

Julie sloeg de deken van zich af en klom uit bed. Zonder zich om te draaien liep ze de cabin uit, en liet een verbaasde Jack achter.

Julie stormde het dek op, en ging bij de reling staan. Ze keek uit over de zonsopgang. Een bleek randje boven een donkerblauwe zee. Wolkenflarden werden verlicht door het licht, en er was ook nog wat paars in de hemel.

Julie zuchtte, maar werd toen opgeschrikt door twee handen op haar schouders. Ze sprong op, maakte zich klaar om van zich af te slaan, daaide zich om en-

Julie keek in het vriendelijke gezicht van Gibbs.

"Raak me niet aan," gilde Julie nog, maar besloot toen om wat rustiger te doen. Gibbs keek Julie wat gekwetst aan.

"Rustig lass," zei hij, terwijl hij Julie geruststellend aankeek. "Ik zal je met geen haar krenken. Ik ben niet als die... Ze zijn al gestraft door Jack. Hij mompelde iets over martelingen in de cellen van de Pearl. "Hij was razend, geloof me. En Jack is niet vaak kwaad." Gibbs sprak het laatste grimmig uit, alsof hij het zich maar al te goed herinnerde

"Dus," begon Gibbs, op een ander onderwerp overstappend. Hij kon niet weten dat dat al even pijnlijk was. "Heb jet een beetje naar je zin op The Pearl?"

Julie keek Gibbs lichtelijk gekweld aan, en besloot te antwoorden naar waarheid.

"Ja heel erg! Ik hou van de zee, en van schepen, maar The Pearl is absoluut de mooiste van allemaal. Niets vergeleken met (...)."

"Oh, jij was lid van de crew van (...)," vroeg Gibbs zowel verbaasd als nieuwsgierig. "Berucht pirates-schip that is!"

Julie voelde zich even trots, tot ze zich herinnerde dat haar schip niet meer bestond.

"That was, Gibbs. That _was,_" antwoordde Julie zachtjes. "Ze is gezonken..."

Gibbs keek Julie geschokt aan, en antwoordde terwijl hij voorzichtig een arm om haar heen sloeg: "Ah, dat spijt me voor je lass. Wat voor rang had je op het schip?"

"Ik was first mate, maar ik wil het er verder niet over hebben..." antwoordde Julie aarzelend. Gibbs maakte een bewonderend geluidje, en haalde z'n arm van Julie's schouders.

"Ah lass, als je maarw eet dat je altijd welkom bent op The Pearl. Ik kan dat natuurlijk niet echt zeggen, ik ben niet haar Kapitein, that's Jack. Maar ik weet zeker dat hij het niet erg vind. _He fancies ye_, lass."

Julie werd helemaal warm vanbinnen, wilde een 'niet waar' stotteren en voelde haar wangen rood worden. Dit was allemaal niet besteed aan Gibbs, hij had zich al omgedraaid, en begon weer met z'n werk.

'Niet waar," mompelde ze daarom maar voor zichzelf, terwijl ze naar de zee staarde. Toch kon Julie het niet helpen dat een klein glimlachje haar mondhoeken omkrulde.

Julie besloot Jack te gaan vragen hoe lang het nog zou duren voordat The Pearl aan zou leggen in Tortuga – oftewel, hoe lang ze nog op The Pearl kon blijven. Ze liep naar Jacks quarters, klopte op te deur. Er kwam geen reactie.

"Ik ben het, Jack!"

Er was gerommel aan de andere kant van de deur en Jack opende het uiteindelijk. Hij had geen shirt aan.

Julie probeerde uit alle macht niet haar Jacks borstkas te staren, maar haar blik op z'n gezicht te houden. Jack leunde tegen de deurpost en zei: "En wat wil je van me luv...Ben je gekomen omdat je...wat meer..._lichamelijk_ contact nodig hebt? Want dan ben je bij de juiste persoon, luv." Hij maakte een welcome- to – the – Caribbean – beweging.

Julie rolde met haar ogen alsin 'nee', maar kon het toch niet helpen dat haar blik even naar zijn borstkas flitste door de aparte beweging.

"Nee sorry, er is in iedergeval – behalve Anamaria – een vrouw die je charmes kan weerstaan," antwoordde Julie met een ondeugend glimlachje.

"Ah luv, maar je _vind_ me charmant," antwoordde Jack met twee opgestoken wijsvingers. Hij trok een wenkbrauw op.

Julie besloot – heel strategisch – van onderwerp te veranderen.

"Jack, wanneer komen we aan in Tortuga?"

Jack keek Julie even aan, fronste, liep naar de tafel, pakte een kaart en keek er aandachtig naar. Toen antwoordde hij: "Over een uurtje luv, je kunt het al zien liggen, kijk." Hij wierp een arm om Julie's heupen, en duwde haar voorzichtig het dek op. Hij troonde haar naar het roer – de plek met het beste overzicht over het schip - en wees wat in de verte.

"Kijk luv, daar."

Julie zag – nog niet eens zo heel erg ver weg – een eilandje, waarop duidelijk een stadje te zien was.

Tortuga.

Julie was zowel blij als depri dat het eiland al zo dichtbij was, hoewel ze haar teleurstelling probeerde te verbergen voor Jack.

"Oh- dus jullie gaan me daar afzetten...Varen jullie meteen weer verder?"

Jacks hand om haar heupen kon het weer niet laten stil te blijven liggen en begon de huid van haar heupen te strelen.

Julie legde haar hand op de zijne haar heup om te zorgen dat zijn hand ophield met de beweging. Ze had besloten dat het beter was Jack op een afstandje te houden, zodat het niet zo pijnlijk zou zijn als ze hem moest laten gaan.

Julie wist dat Jack fronste toen hij antwoordde: "Nee luv, ik heb wat zaken te regelen in Tortuga. Je bent dus nog niet helemaal van me af."

Julie grinnikte even. Jack pakte haar hand die op haar heup lag en bracht het naar zijn mond. Hij kuste het als een echte gentleman en zei: "Milady," voordat hij haar weer losliet en naar zijn cabin liep.

Een uur later stond Julie op de kade van Tortuga. Dit was de eerste keer sinds een hele lange tijd dat ze weer op het land was. Julie keek even rond, maar haar blik bleef meteen hangen op de rug van Jack. Hij liep over de kade met dat typische loopje van hem, terwijl hij lichtelijk met z'n heupen zwaaide. Apart maar o zo sexy. Jack stopte en draaide zich om, met een vinger omhoog en riep: "Oy luv, ga je mee naar het meest geweldige stadje van the whole Caribbean?" Hij trok een wenkbrauw op, terwijl hij op een kakkerige manier z'n arm aanbood.

Julie lachte terwijl ze een paar stappen naar voren deed, en Jacks arm 'aannam'.

"Graag, Milord," antwoordde Julie met het beste Koningin- Beatrix – accent dat ze uit haar keel kon krijgen (ja, inclusief de –r-).

Julie keek rond terwijl zij en Jack door de steegjes liepen. De straten waren ranzig, druk, maar toch super gezellig. Links en rechts waren dronken mannen, hoeren met te dikke lage plamuur op hun gezicht, vele bedelende mannen en ook nog wat redelijk 'normale' mensen. Over waar Julie keek waren kroegen, met erboven woonhuizen van de eigenaars.

Julie zag dat Jack, naast haar, genietend rond zat te kijken naar zijn favoriete stadje, met een soort trots glanzend in z'n ogen, alsof hij persoonlijk verantwoordelijk was voor de gezellig sfeer die in de straten hing.

Jack draaide zijn hoofd om en zag dat Julie naar hem keek.

"Enjoyin' the view, luv," vroeg hij met een brede grijns op z'n gezicht.

"Nah, eigenlijk niet Jack. Kijk-"zei ze terwijl ze wees naar iets achter Jacks hoofd. "Daar is The Faithfull Bride!"

Blij dat ze zich op deze manier uit de situatie had kunnen redden liet Julie zich voorzichtig naar de ingang van de taverne duwen – Jack had Julie's arm weer losgelaten en zijn hand rustte nu weer op zijn favoriete plek, haar heup.

"Luv, ik ben nog niet helemaal klaar met je," zei Jack met een warme, suggestieve stem. Julie's hartslag ging meteen omhoog door deze opmerking en ze deed de grootste moeite rustig te blijven. Ze keek Jack aan, en het viel haar meteen op hoe geweldig hij eruitzag in het gedimde kaarslicht van de kroeg. Hij staarde Julie diep in haar ogen, de zijne leken zwart door het beperkte licht en zijn dreadlocks vielen op zo'n bepaalde manier die hem heel aantrekkelijk maakte. Ineens scheen Jack heel erg dichtbij en Julie kon niets anders doen dan terug staren naar Jack.

Langzaam zorgde Julie voor wat meer ruimte tussen haar en Jack en ze keek even weg. _Dit is niet het moment om toe te gaan geven Julie, _zei ze in gedachten beschuldigend tegen zichzelf. _Je hebt het zo lang volgehouden om Jacks charmes te weerstaan, nu moet je sterk zijn. _Dapper keek ze Jack weer aan, die er iets minder zelfverzekerd uitzag dan net, maar toch goed was hersteld van Julie's woordenloze afwijzing.

"Je krijgt in ieder geval een keer rum van me luv," zei Jack met een geamuseerd toontje, duidelijk weer vervallen in zijn gewone gedrag. "Ik zou betalen om jou een keer dronken te zien. En aangezien je duidelijk een kater had toen ik je oppikte op The Pearl, moet dat niet al te moeilijk zijn!'

Jack grinnikte toen hij Julie's verontwaardigde blik zag en ze antwoordde nijdig: "We'll see, _Captain_."

Vele mokken rum later zaten Jack en Julie aan een afgelegen tafeltje in the Bride, met als enige verlichtig een kaars op de tafel. Julie voelde zich al slaperig worden, een rozig gevoel trok door haar hele lichaam. Ze leunde met haar ellebogen op tafel, en haar hoofd rustte op haar vuisten. Ze keek naar Jack, die bezig wat zijn 7e mok rum achterover te slaan. Zijn Adamsappel ging op en neer terwijl hij slikte, en Julie betrapte zichzelf op een oh-wat-heeft-Jack-een-sexy-keel-gedachte.

Jack had al minstens 4 keer geprobeerd het verhaal hoe-hij-ooit-hoofd-van-een-stam-was-geworden te vertellen.

Julie grinnikte even om de man voor haar, zich afvragend hoe hij in vredesnaam zo as geworden zoals hij nu was. Jack zette zijn mok neer en keek Julie aan met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Vertel me eens wat zo grappig is, luv," vroeg hij geïnteresseerd terwijl hij grijnsde.

"Nou...eigenlijk...," mompelde Julie, terwijl ze zo druk bezig was met het bedenken van een goed antwoord dat ze vergat zichzelf uit te schelden omdat ze stotterde. Toen besloot ze hem gewoon de waarheid te vertellen. "Je bent grappig Jack, zonder dat je het zelf weet!"

Jack keek een tiende seconde verbaasd, maar herstelde zich toen. "Jij dénkt dat ik dat niet weet luv... En ik ben nog veel meer dan alleen grappig..."

Dat was natuurlijk een inkoppertje, en Julie kon zichzelf wel een mep geven omdat ze Jack een kans had gegeven met haar te flirten. Nouja, zó erg vond ze het niet. Jack keek Julie aan met een alles-doorborende blik en Julie schuifelde een beetje heen en weer op haar stoel, haar hoofd nog steeds op haar vuisten leunend. De rum maakte haar reactievermogen laag en haar gezichtsveld werd wat wazig. Het was alsof er een waas in haar hoof hing waarbij het enige duidelijke dat aanwezig was Jacks ogen waren. Ze staarden diep in de hare en er was een bepaalde glans in te ontdekken die niet te plaatsen was. Het was geen lust, of een soort zieke hongerigheid, het was iets anders. Jack glimlachte op een manier waarop hij nog nooit had gedaan, het was bijna...waarderend.

Julie werd helemaal warm, en deed moeite om Jack aan te blijven kijken. Een blos trok over haar wangen en Jack keek er even naar.

Voordat hij er een opmerking over kon maken zei Julie: "Dankjewel Jack."

Jack fronste en keek Julie aan, "And why's that luv?"

"For just being you..."

Jack liep de Faithfull Bride uit. Hij sloeg zijn jas strak om zich heen. Het was koud en al laat, maar hij voelde zich totaal niet moe. _In tegenstelling tot Julie, _dacht Jack met een grijns. Hij had haar net naar een kamer boven de kroeg gebracht. Ze was duidelijk hartstikke dronken en kon nauwelijks meer op haar benen staan. Ze had dan ook niet geprotesteerd toen Jack haar op had getild, dicht tegen zich aan had getrokken en haar zo naar een bed had gedragen. Normaal gesproken deed ze dat wel, en hield ze het onafhankelijke – vrouw – imago hoog.

Jack grinnikte even terwijl hij voort stapte, denkend aan de vrouw in zo'n korte tijd zijn respect had gewonnen, en absoluut verdiend. Ze was een van die weinige vrouwen waarvan Jack vond dat je ze moest respecteren in plaats van proberen ze in je bed te sleuren. Niet dat hij het niet had geprobeerd...

_Concentreer je Jack! Het is nu niet de tijd om aan haar te denken, je moet je focussen op de 'missie'. _Dit bracht Jack weer terug bij de oorspronkelijke rede dat hij de kroeg zo laat – of vroeg – had verlaten. Hij had iets uit te zoeken.

Jack doorliep vele straten, kwam langs vele kroegen, arme sloebers en een paar eenzame voorbijgangers. Het werd alleen maar viezer des te verder hij het centrum van Tortuga uitliep, en hij begon zich redelijk ongemakkelijk te voelen. Jack duwde dit gevoel snel aan de kant en begon wat sneller door te lopen, hij wilde dit zo snel mogelijk opgelost hebben.

Jack duwde de deur open aan de rechterkant en liep naar binnen. De ruimte was zacht verlicht en heel erg rommelig. Een belletje rinkelde en een man die in de hoek zat in een schommelstoel schrok wakker.

"Kan een oude man niet meer rustig slapen? Die jeu - JACK!"

De oude man sprong op uit z'n stoel en liep op Jack af, en omhelsde hem als een verloren gewaande vriend. Jacks ogen werden groot – hij negeerde het gevoel dat z'n botten werden geplet – en klopte bij wijze van antwoord een beetje op de rug van de oude man.

De oude man nam wat afstand terwijl hij Jack nog steeds bij z'n armen vasthield en keek hem eens scherp aan.

"What's troubling ya?"

Jack zuchtte en keek de man voor hem nog eens goed aan: "Je kent me veel te goed, Mort," maar een glimlachje krulde zijn mondhoeken.

"Ik heb informatie nodig over een piratenschip, (...)," zei Jack, terwijl hij het logboek uit zij jas haalde.

* * *

_**Julie-xjes**_: Hey meid! heel erg bedankt voor je (zoals je zelf zei) panische reviews! Het maakt niet uit hoe panisch ze zijn, ik vind ze leuk!

**_misz-depp_**: Lo! Heel erg bedankt voor jouw reviews, je moet jouw verhaal héél snel updaten! bloost

**_MiR_**: Ook jij bedankt, Tim! EN over dat Í wish I was Jack,' zeg het tegen Julie. _I'm sure she can do something about it... _grijnst

**_Linda_**: Heh, er schijnen wel veel mensen zich te willen verplaatsten in dit verhaal, no? Ag, je kunt altijd in Word de woordvervanger gebruiken, en dan van alle 'Julie's 'Linda's maken! Maar bedankt voor je review!


	5. Vijf

_Hey folks! _Ik weet dat t ene beetje lag geleden is sinds ik heb geupdate kijkt schuldig, maar hier is Hoofdstuk Vijf! Een ding, ga NOOIT met een Halooween feestje naar het huis van je leraar...of misschien ook wel grinnikt....kuch Anyway! Ik wil een mailinglist opzetten, zodat ik je kan mailen als er een hoofdstuk is geupdate, hoef je niet steeds te kijken. Zet je e-mail adres in je review! En ja, review allemaal! :D Maak me blij!Happy verlaat Halloween!

_

* * *

Vijf_

_**You don't know how much this hurt me...**_

Julie werd wakker toen het nog heel vroeg was. Licht scheen door de gescheurde gordijnen en ze schudde de deken van zich af. Het duurde even voordat ze besefte war ze was, namelijk in een kamer van The Faithfull Bride.

Een enorme hoofdpijn maakte zich meteen van haar meester en Julie liet zich weer in het kussen vallen. Dit herinnerde haar eraan waarom ze geen rum moest drinken, vreemd dat je dat altijd vergat als je een mok rum voor je neus kreeg.

Slaperig rekte Julie zich uit, en besloot zich aan te gaan kleden. _Aan kleden? Maar wie heeft mij dan uitgekleed? JACK! _

Julie trok snel een broek en een paar laarzen aan. Ze deed haar haar – zonder het uit te kammen – in een staart en liep zo de kamer uit, de trap af, naar de gelagkamer, waar al een paar mensen zaten. Een serveerster kwam naar haar toe en vroeg haar of ze wilde ontbijten. Julie – die een stervende honger had – stemde daar mee in, maar vroeg zich wel af hoe ze dat in vredesnaam ging betalen. Ze had namelijk helemaal geen geld, dat lag nu waarschijnlijk allemaal op de bodem van de Caribbean Sea.

De serveerster zette een homp brood, wat lauwe eieren en een mok rum voor Julie's neus en liep snel weg. Julie kreunde even toen ze naar de rum keek, maar dronk het toen toch op.

Ze hoestte alles weer uit toen achter haar een stem zei: "Je moet geen rum drinken als je een kater hebt, luv."

"Jack!" Julie zette hoestend haar mok neer en keek Jack kwaad aan. "Doe dat nóóit meer!"

Jack keek Julie aan met twinkelende ogen en antwoordde: "Ah luv, where would be the fun in that?"

Julie keek Jack vernietigend aan en antwoordde: "Ook goede morgen Jack! Ga zitten." Hij deed dat en plaatste zijn voeten op de tafel.

"En trouwens, wat kan jou dat schelen, of ik rum drink of niet," vroeg Julie met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Nou eigenlijk heel veel luv, _jij_ kan me wat schelen. Ik geef om je, Julie," Jack keek heel serieus bij deze verklaring, en Julie bloosde lichtjes.

"Dus...je wéét dat drinken met een kater niet goed voor je is, no?"

"Hoe weet jij dat ik een kater heb," vroeg Julie achterdochtig.

"Nou luv, je was niet bepaald ' vrij van alcohol' toen ik je gisteravond naar bed bracht. Je wist nauwelijks waar je was. Je had je grijpgrage armpjes _all around me _en kon me _duidelijk_ niet weerstaan." Jack grinnikte zelfvoldaan terwijl hij Julie uitdagend aankeek. "Ik wíst dat het leuk was je dronken te zien, weetje, dronken mensen geven nu eenmaal eerder toe aan hun...verlángens..."

Julie deed haar mond open, weer dicht, toen weer open en keek Jack ondertussen geschokt aan. "Niet wáár!"

"Hoe kun jij dat weten, jij was helemaal van de planeet," antwoordde Jack. "Niet dat ik het erg vond, _quite nice experience in fact._ Ik zou het alleen wel leuk vinden als je de volgende keer iets meer bij bewustzijn was."

Julie keek Jack nog steeds ongelovig aan, zich afvragend hoe ze in vredesnaam zo vroeg in de ochtend al in zo'n lastige situatie was beland. Toen pas kreeg ze in de gaten wat Jack net had gezegd. _Hij vindt het leuk als ik mijn 'grijpgrage' armpjes all around him heb... _Toen herinnerde ze zich weer dat ze bijna helemaal naakt had geslapen.

"Jack, ik heb nog een vraagje voor je. Hoe komt het dat ik alleen met een shirt in bed lag?" Voor het eerst dit gesprek keek Jack een beetje schuldig. Het was even een flits in z'n ogen, want diezelfde seconde was het weer voorbij.

"Nou luv, I can explain that one...Geloof me, ik heb niet aan je gezeten! Ik heb alleen...je laarzen en broek uitgedaan, das alles! Ik zweer 't!"

"Yeah, riiiiiiight," antwoordde Julie twijfelachtig en keek Jack nog eens goed aan. Die had zijn puppy-ogen-look weer opgezet en keek Julie smekend aan.

"Ah Jack,' antwoordde Julie grinnikend, niet in staat kwaad te kunnen blijven op Jack. _Hij is zo schattig als hij dat doet! En hij weet het zelf maar al te goed! _"Ik geloof je!"

Jacks puppy-ogen-look was meteen voorbij en hij keek Julie grijnzend aan: "Knew ye couldn't resist me, luv!"

Julie grinnikte om deze opmerking in plaats van te rollen met haar ogen. Toen besloot ze hem te vragen wat ze zich al afvroeg sinds ze wakker was geworden: "Jack, ga je vandaag weg uit Tortuga?"

Jack keek Julie aan met een brede grijns en antwoordde: "Aye luv!" Hij leek niet te kunnen wachten Tortuga te verlaten en Julie daarmee achter te laten. Julie voelde alsof iemand haar een stomp in haar maag had gegeven. Het scheen Jack duidelijk niet te kunnen schelen dat ze alleen achter bleef, en Julie keek dan ook snel naar beneden, bang om haar gekwetste blik aan Jack te laten zien. Zij had hem, ook al kende ze hem nog maar kort, beschouwd als een vriend. Jack scheen daar heel anders over te denken. En hoe zat dat dan met al dat geflirt? Had hij het alleen maar gedaan om Julie in zijn bed te krijgen, en haar de volgende ochtend te bedanken en vervolgens naar de volgende hoer te gaan die hij kon gebruiken? _Hoe kon ik zo stom zijn... _

Julie keek weer op met een trotse blik in haar ogen, haar kin iets hoger dan normaal. No way dat ze hem liet zien hoe erg ze gekwetst was door Jacks nonchalante houding.

"Dus...hoe laat vertrek je," vroeg Julie zakelijk, haar emoties zorgvuldig verbergend.

Jack scheen niets te merken van Julie's koele houding tegenover hem en antwoordde met al even vrolijke stem: "Zometeen luv, als jij klaar bent met ontbijten."

"Ik ben klaar," zei Julie. Hoewel haar bord nog helemaal vol was had ze ineens geen honger meer.

"Oke," antwoordde Jack, terwijl hij meteen opstond. Julie volgde hem door het stadje naar de kade. Het was nog aardig koud, maar het was wel duidelijk dat het een mooie dag zou worden. Na een paar minuten – zonder ook maar iets tegen elkaar te zeggen – kwamen Jack en Julie aan bij de haven. The Pearl was klaar voor vertrek. Jack draaide zich om naar Julie om afscheid te nemen.

"nou luv, dat was het dan."

Julie stak haar hand uit en Jack pakte die wat aarzelend aan.

_Dit kan niet...het KAN nu niet zomaar voorbij zijn... _Julie deed haar best Jacks hand niet fijn te knijpen, of een of andere stomme actie te begaan. Ze wilde Jack helemaal niet missen! Haar leven op The Pearl scheen het enige waardevolle in haar leven wat ze had, dat ging ze niet zomaar opgeven! _Tja...maar Jack schijnt maar al te blij dat hij me kan lozen... Nou ja, ik kan hem op z'n minst bedanken. Voor het redden van m'n leven enzo..._

"Jack...bedankt," mompelde Julie. Tot haar grootste verbazing trok Jack zijn hand heel snel naar zich toe, en sleurde Julie zo mee, zodat ze tegen zijn borstkas aanknalde. Snel wierp Jack een arm om haar heupen en trok Julie dicht tegen zich aan. Julie ademde snel – te snel – in door het onverwachte gevoel van Jacks borstkas tegen zich aan. Ze vroeg zich af of ze ooit wel zo dicht bij Jack was geweest. Maar nog meer vroeg ze zih af waar deze tot wel intieme omhelzing in een keer vandaan kwam. Jack wilde haar toch niet meer? Langzaam ontspande Julie toch maar wat, en wierp haar andere hand (die Jack dus niet vast had) om Jacks nek.

"Ik ga je missen luv," mompelde Jack met een schorre stem in Julie's haar. Julie werd voor de zoveelste keer deze 24 uur helemaal warm van binnen. Ze voelde zich zo op haar plek, met Jack zo dicht tegen haar aan. Ze wilde dat ze zo altijd kon blijven staan, en ze was Jacks lullige gedrag van net meteen weer vergeten.

Eigenlijk wilde ze meteen aan Jakc vragen – of smeken – of ze alsjeblieft met hem mee kon, maar haar trots verbood haar dat. Ze kon zichzelf redden, ze wist het zeker.

Veel te vroeg naar Julie's mening liet Jack haar weer los, en zonder zich verder om te keren liep Jack de loopplank van The Pearl op. Julie probeerde Jacks blik nog op te vangen, maar Jack scheen haar compleet te negeren.

Lang stond Julie nog op de kade, tot The Pearl helemaal door de horizon was opgeslokt.

Helemaal koud liep Julie terug naar Tortuga, op weg anar haar nieuwe leven. Ze rechtte haar rug, en bedacht dat ze meteen zou beginnen met het zoeken naar werk, want anders had ze geen geld om haar kamer in the Bride te betalen.

"Ik wou dat Jack me niet achter had gelaten," mompelde Julie, niet wetend dat ze daarmee de aandacht van een zekere oude man op zich vestegde.

"Lass, zei je daar Jack," vroeg de man, die zich op een paar meter afstand van Julie bevond.

Julie keek de man wrang aan, niet wetend wat ze met die vraag moest. Aarzelend gaf ze antwoord.

"Aye..."

"Jack...alsin Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, aye," antwoordde Julie, nog steeds niet op haar gemak.

De man grijnsde breeduit, en kwam op Julie af, voordat hij haar omhelsde.

"Jij bent Jack's lass," riep de man uit, terwijl hij wat afstand nam. "Jack had gelijk, yer just as pretty as he said!"

Julie rolde met haar ogen, ze haatte het als mensen complimentjes maaktte over haar uiterlijk, voornamelijk omdat ze het zelf nooit geloofde. Toch voelde ze zich gevleid.

"What's yer name lass," vroeg de man terwijl hij Julie voorzichtig losliet en even kuchtte alsin 'sorry dat ik me even liet gaan'. "I'm Mort."

Julie wist niet zo goed wat ze met de man voor haar aanmoest, maar hoe dan ook, van de naam Mort werd ze weer wat vrolijker. Je kon namelijk niet echt stellen dat ze al te vrolijk was nadat Jack haar zo pijnlijk achter had gelaten.

"Ye must be Julie," voegde Mort toe aan z'n betoog.

"Hoe-hoe...weet je dat," stamelde Julie, Mort aankijkend met opengesperde mond en ogen.

"Well, Jack vertelde me hoe je eruit zag, hjij wilde namelijk dat ik een beetje op je zou letten terwijl hij weg is. Hij is namelijk met iets gevaarlijks bezig en daarom wilde hij niet dat je mee ging. Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat ie je dat niet heeft verteld, no?"

Julie voelde zich vor de tweede keer sinds ze deze man had ontmoet ene stuk vrolijk worden en antwoordde: "Nee, dat heeft hij niet..."

Mort scheen niet echt geschokt toen hij antwoordde: "Denk dat ie je niet wil laten merken hoe leuk ie je vindt, lass. Maar hij heetf het beste met je voor! Kom maar met mij mee, je kunt voorlopig bij mij thuis slapen."

Zonder ene antwoord af te wachten draaide Mort zich om, en liep een straatje aan de rechterkant in. Julie volgde hem, gelukkiger dan ze in dagen was geweest.

-----

Julie stortte al haar spullen op een krakkemikkig bed met een haveloos dekentje. Ze zuchtte en veegde wat haar dat op haar voorhoofd plakte uit haar gezicht. Ze had zonet samen met Mort al haar spullen (niet dat het er zoveel waren) opgehaald vanuit de Bride – Mort had haar rekening betaald. Opzich was dat nog niet zo'n ramp, ware het niet dat Mort daarna ook nog naar de markt wilde (die maar eens in de maand in Tortuga was omdat iedereen leefde op rum) en daar flink had ingeslagen.

Mort, die vond dat Julie geen dames-behandeling nodig had, had Julie bijna alles laten dragen, en geloof me, dat was een heleboel.

Julie twijfelde serieus of ze wel een goede keuze had gemaakt om bij Mort in te trekken, afgezien van het feit dat ze geen geld had om ergens anders te wonen behalve op straat. Mort scheen er absoluut geen rekening mee te houden dat Julie ook een keer moe kon worden en was eigenlijk een sadistische slavendrijver. Het enige pluspunt aan de hele situatie was dat Mort net zulke mooie bruine ogen had als Jack, wat natuurlijk meteen de vraag naarboven bracht of Jack familie was van Mort.

Julie besloot een einde te maken haar zelfmedelijden-bui en liep de kamer uit, nadat ze had gecheckt of ze haar zwaard wel bij zich had. Ze riep naar Mort dat ze weg ging en sloot de deur van het huisje achter haar.

Julie stapte de straat op, en liep voor de tweede keer die dag naar de haven van Tortuga. Ze ging wat doen aan haar leven, ze ging werk zoeken op een ander piratenschip. _Laat Mort lekker zelf z'n boodschappen dragen..._dacht Julie grimmig.

Het eerste schip wat ze tegnkwam was bezig met het uitladen van het ruim. Piraten liepen op en af de loopplank met enorme kratten in hun armen. Er stond een belangrijk uitziend gozertje bij; hij had een hoed op die behangen was met onderscheidingen, een uitzonderlijk lelijk hoofd en een enorm liteken half over zijn ogen lopend.

"Wie is de Captain van dit schip," vroeg Julie zakelijk aan de man voor haar, terwijl ze probeerde een rilling te onderdrukken. Dit stond haar écht niet aan!

"That would be me...," antwoordde de man met een schorre stem.

"Euh...ahem...hebben jullie nog bemanning nodig? Ik bied me aan," vroeg Julie dan maar meteen.

De man bekeek haar van top tot teen en Julie had het naargeestige gevoel dat z'n harde grijze ogen dwars door haar kleding keken. Julie onderdrukte de neiging om mat een hand voor z'n gezicht te gaan zwaaien alsin 'kun je me niet even aankijken?'.

De man maakte een goedkeurend geluidje en besloot Julie weer aan te kijken.

"For such a pretty lass as yourself is altijd wel een plek, luv. Hoe heet je?"

"Julie."

"Ik ben Captain Campbell."

"Oke...wanneer vertrekken jullie weer," vroeg Julie zakelijk.

"Vanmiddag nog, luv...Dus schiet maar op..."

"Ik zal er zijn."

Met deze woorde draaide Julie zich om en liet een tevreden Kapitein achter.

* * *

Antwoord reviews:

**_Marjolein: _**Bedankt voor het lezen! Ik wil jouw verhala ook lezen, mail je me de link ene keer?

**_Linda: _**Hier is je uodate :D! En je mag Jack-opsessed zij hur! Happy verlaat Halloween!

**_Martijn: _**Ja, ik heb wel goede ideeen! YAY! Graag gedaan hur! Jij bedankt voor t lezen!

**_Julie: _**Je moet nog meer panische reviews schrijven, is leuk! EN jij moet ook veel schrijven! Thanks anyway!

**_Lisa: _**Bedankt voor t lezen! jij moet je verhaal ook SNEL weer updaten!


	6. Zes

**Hey allemaal! Voor deze keer zonder andere rotzooi, HOOFDSTUK 6! Have fun!**

_

* * *

Zes_

_Where you are seems to be as far as an eternity..._

Diezelfde dag nog, tegen het einde van de middag, was Julie weer op zee. Ze stond aan de reling, te kijken naar het steeds kleiner wordende Tortuga.

Ondanks het slechte afscheid met Mort voelde Julie zich fantastisch. Ze was weer op zee! Meer dan ooit was ze er van overtuigd dat dit was waar ze thuishoorde. Niet op een droog stukje land, wat trouwens best leuk was voor even, maar op een schip: met de horzion voor je, de wind in je rug, de zon boven je, en het dek onder je.

Julie grinnikte even om haar plotselinge filosofischheid en dacht nog even aan het afscheid met Mort.

"Niet gaan! Jack vermoordt me als hij hoort wat er is gebeurd! Je zult 'm nooit meer zien!" Door alle stress was hij vergeten te vragen op welk schip ze nu eigenlijk voer.

Julie was even verstijfd bij deze o-zo-ware opmerking van Mort. Waarchijnlijk zóú ze Jack nooit meer zien. _Nou en, ik heb m'n leven, hij het zijne. Ik kan zonder hem! Ik heb mannen niet nodig in m'n leven. _Julie rechtte haar rug, draaide weg van de reling, liep heelzelfverzekerd het dek over en- flikkerde.

_Yeah right...Who was I kiddin'?_

Julie hief haar hoofd op om op te staan maar zag in plaats van het glanzende dek een paar zwarte laarzen voor zich. Voor haar stond haar Kaptitein, zo pijnlijk groot boven haar op dit moment 'kleine' verschijning.

"Zo luv," begon hij te praten. Julie knassetande omdat hij haar 'luv' noemde. Ze besloot dat hem maar niet te melden, want voordat ze het wist werd ze achtergelaten, _en misschien niet eens in de eerst volgende haven_, dacht Julie grimmig.

"Ik zie dat je het dek gevonden hebt..." De man grinnikte even, voordat hij haar een hand aanbood zodat ze op kon staan. Julie weigerde die, stond zelf op, klopte haar kleren af en keek Campbell uitdagend aan.

Campbell kuchte even, keek dreigend terug en vroeg: "wat was je op je vorige schip, lass?"

"First-mate," antwoordde Julie met een soort trots in haar stem.

"Good," antwoordde Campbell met een sadadistische stem. "Je gaat het dek schrobben." Hij wachtte niet op een antwoord in de vorm van 'aye', maar liep meteen naar zijn quarters en sloeg de deuren achter zich dicht.

Julie gromde en liep met grote passen naar de kombuis, waar ze ongetwijfeld haar 'benodigdheden' kon vinden. _Krijg je ervan als je je even niet gedraagd. _Julie haatte geen enkele taak meer dan dek schrobben. _Hell, wie niet? _

Julie greep haar spullen bij elkaar, en begon woedend het dek te schrobben. De andere crewleden schenen totaal geen medelijden met haar te hebben maar floten naar haar terwijl ze sadistisch toekeken, alsof Julie de hoofdshow van het circus was. _Ik ben nog nooit zó vernederd! _

Julie's polsen schuurden over het dek, dat na een paat minuten flinke plekken opleverde. Ineens voelde Julie een enorme pijn in haar hand, werd haar pols bijna dubbelgeklapt. Een enorme laarsadruk stond op haar hand. Een piraat was 'perongeluk' over haar handen heen gelopen.

"Oh sorry luv," grinikkte hij ranzig naar haar, terwijl zijn blik heel ondiscreet over Julie's hele lichaam gleed. Vervolgens liep hij verder, een zwaar vernederde Julie achterlatend.

"Ik geef het toe, ik héb misschien een foutje gemaakt door Tortuga te verlaten..."   
Na wat wel een eeuwigheid leek ging de bel voor het avondeten, en schoof Julie aan aan de enorme tafel in de eetzaal, samen met nog zo'n 25 à 30 andere crewmembers, wat veel te weing was zo'n groot schip als deze. Erover nadenkend wist Julie eigenlijk niet eens hoe dit schip heette.

Behalve haar zaten er geen andere vrouwen aan tafel, alleen maar ranzige piraten, geen een zo aantrekkelijk als Jack. Ze keken allemaal op dezlefde hongerige manier naar haar, en Julie had meteen falshbacks naar de bijna-verkrachtigs-scène op The Pearl. Als dat hier zou gebeuren was er geen Jack om haar te beschermen.

Het eten werd opgedient en Julie viel hongerig aan, dat dekschrobben had haar zeker wel doodop gemaakt! Een kom met waterige maar gloeiendhete soep werd opgediend en Julie goot alles naar binnen, zich niets aantrekkend van haar wegschroeiende keel (ook de enge stukjes in de soep goot ze zo naar binnen). Ze was zo aan het schrokken dat ze niet eens de moeite nam om haar pony van haar bezwete hoofd te vegen.

Binnen een minuut had Julie haar hele kom naar binnen gegoten, en ze pakte dan ook wat van de homp brood dat op tafel lag. Die soep had haar honger niet echt gestild.

Julie was zo druk aan het eten dat ze niet zag dat Campbell op een nogal ranzige manier naar haar staarde.

Toen werd de rum naarvoren gebracht en iedereen kreeg dan ook een volle mok. Julie had helemaal geen zin in rum, het deed haar verbazend veel aan Jack denken. Ze stond op, en liep de eetzaal uit, het dek op. Julie wilde nu vooral alleen zijn.

Buiten was de nacht al gevallen. Het was verbazend helder en duizenden sterren stonden glitterend aan de hemel. Het was windstil en er hing een mysterieus maar romantisch sfeertje in de lucht. _Ik wou dat ik nu op het dek van The Pearl stond met Jack..._

Julie was zo opgeslokt in haar gedachten dat ze niet merkte dat achter haar iemand dichterbijkwam. Een hand greep haar taille en Julie draaide zich geschokken om. Achter haar stond niemand anders dan Campbell, en hij scheen maar al te blij Julie alleen 'getroffen' te hebben. Hij zette zijn grote hoed met veren af en keek haar hongerig aan. Julie had niet het lef de hand van haar taille weg te trekken.

"Ye know, such a pretty lass as yourself moet niet rond lopen in piratenkleding. Je zou eigenlijk van die mooie jurken met korset moeten dragen, met vele mannen achter je aan die om je hand smeken!" Zijn hand gleed van haar taille omhoog, tot die rustte op haar gezicht. Langzaam streelde hij haar wang, en Julie had een blik van horror op haar gezicht, eenerzijnds door de ongewenste intimiteiten (als dat toen al bestond had ze hem aan kunnen klagen) van Campbells kant, anderzijds door het idee van een korset. Het Julie namelijk niet al te prettig als je longen samengeknepen werden om maar een beetje slanker te worden (en bovendien wist Julie maar al te goed dat ze geen korset nodig had om slank te zijn).

"Captain, ik ben geen meisje die de hele dag rond moet hangen in een _residence_, met mooie jurken, en tea-parties. Ik ben een piraat..." Campbells ogen dwaalden af naar beneden, en Julie voegde er wat harder aan toe: "and a bloody good one too!"

Campbell verstegde zijn aandacht weer op Julie's gezicht en een bepaalde grijns gleed over zijn gezicht.

"Ye can proove that als we de eerst volgende stad gaan plunderen luv," zei Cambell terwijl hij nog wat dichterbij kwam.

Precies op het moment dat hij zich vooroverboog om Julie te zoenen en Julie haar hand op hief om Campbell te slaan gingen de deuren naar de eetzaal open en kwamen de eerste dronken crewmembers het dek op.

Cambell liet Julie meteen los en nam een paar meter afstand.

"Mannen, willen jullie luv hier laten zien waar ze kan slapen? Maar...raak haar niet aan! Er zijn ander vrouwen om jullie van die behoefte te voorzien..." De manier waarop hij dat laatste toevoegde vond Julie maar niets.

Aarzelend stapte ze naarvoren en volgde de crewmembers via een trap benendendeks.

In een gedeelte van het ruim hingen 30 hangmatten, allemaal met rafelige dekens en een kussen erin. Vele hangmatten hingen vol met allemaal persoonlijke rotzooi, wat voornamelijk beston uit trofeeÑ'n van bezoeken aan hoeren in verschillende stadjes in te Caribbean. _Wat zijn mannen toch sexistische honden! Sexueel gefrustreerd allemaal! _

De crewmembers leidden Julie naar een lege hangmat en Julie stortte daar haar bezittingen (een geldbuidel met geld dat ze van Mort had gekregen, haar zwaard, haar bandana, een schoon shirt en een mooie keting die ze van The Pearl had gejat) erin. Ze had al die spullen de hele dag bij haar bedragen; aan haar riem en in de zakken van haar veel te grote broek.

Julie besloot maar meteen te gaan slapen, ze storte zichzelf ook in de hangmat, haar bezittingen wat uit de weg halend. Ze haalde de ketting die ze had gejat van de Pearl tevoorschijn. Hij was gemaakt van oudzilver, hij had een interessante vorm, aan de bovenkant liep hij toe, maar met een minder scherpe hoek dan aan de onderkant. De onderkant eindigde in een scherpe punt. In het midden van de hanger was een grote steen verwerkt, die donker blauw-groen gekleurd was, een kleur die mooi matchte bij Julie's ogen. De hanger hing aan een teer uitziende ketting.

Voorzichtig klemde Julie de ketting vast in haar hand, en ze kneep haar ogen samen, uit allemacht proberend niet te denken aan The Pearl. Maar het was la te laat. Beelden van Jack, Anamaria, Gibbs en The Pearl zelf schoten meteen voor haar ogen, en Julie deed de grootste moeite niet toe te geven aan haar bui van onmiddelijke wanhoop. De ervaringen van deze kleredag gingen door haar heen, en ze kon het niet helpen zichzelf te vervloeken omdat ze stom was geweest Tortuga en Mort te verlaten op zoke naar avontuur. Dat avontuur had ze, maar wat voor één!

Julie wikkelde haar rafelige dekentje strakker om zich heen, proberend zichzelf te beschermen tegen de crewmembers die misschien, net als hun Captain, zouden porberen om wat meer 'lichamelijk contact' te krijgen. Het verbaasde haar dat nog geen heen had geprobeerd Julie aan te raken.

Met al deze gedachten was het voor Julie onmogelijk in slaap te vallen. Voor sommige mensen was bewusteloos zijn een angst, op dot moment leek het Julie het heerlijkste wat haar kon overkomen. Even geen zorgen meer aan haar kop, geen wanhopige of verdrietige gedachtes, niet de intense ogen van Jack in haar gedachten...

Een traan rolde over Julie's gezicht voordat ze, uiteindelijk, in slaap viel.

-----

Ondanks dat The Black Pearl zich maar een paar mijl verop bevond van 'The Bloody Dagger in a Man's Head' voer The Pearl door dikke mist. Van de sterren die zo duidijk schenen toen Julie naar de hemel keek, was vanaf The Pearl niet te zien, en in plaats van het verre zicht dat Julie had gehad van Jack moeite om koers te houden.

The Captain van The Pearl stond achter het roer, om de paar minuten op zijn kompas kijkend. De meeste crewmembers lagen al in hun hangmatten, maar de enkele pechvogels die 'snachts door moesten werken waren nog druk in de weer.

Ondanks dit alles was er geen geluidje in de lucht, en die plotslinge mist maakte Jack eigenlijk een beetje nerveus, iets wat hem bijna nooit gebeurde.

De man die normaalgespoken in het kraaiennest zat was naar benden gestuurd; boven in het nest was zo'n dichte mist dat de man die daar stond helemaal niets kon zien. Bovendien was hij binnen een paar minuten doorweekt geweest. En dat kon Jack niet hebben, want als die crewmember ziek zou worden hadden ze er nog een minder, en er was al een tekort aan bemanning op The Pearl.

Ondanks, of beter gezecht dankzij, de legendarische (en vervloekte) status van The Pearl wilde geen enkele piraat er crewmember van zijn, _hoewel ze absoluut niet weten wat ze missen, _dacht Jack grimmig.

Jack had vanaf het eerste moment dat hij The Pearl had gezien al van het elegante schip gehouden, voor zover hij wist wat 'houden van' was. Het verhaal ging dat het schip al minstens een eeuw in het bezit was geweest van de meest roemruchtige piraten die er waren. De toen nog jonge Jack had zich meteen aangemeld als crewmember toen hij dit hoorde, vastbesloten zich te bewijzen als crewmember en, net als zijn grote voorbeelden, Captain te worden van The Pearl.

Na vele jaren van hard werken was hij first mate geworden, en a bloody good one too! Hij was niet de enige geweest, ook een zekere Barbossa was firstmate geweest van The Pearl. Het was niet gewoonlijk dat een kapitein twee firstmates had, maar Jacks kapitein was altijd al een vreemde vogel geweest (Jack zou verbaasd zijn hoeveel hij op hem leek), hoewel hij wel ongelofelijk intelligent was, en had er meer van dit soort gewoontes aan over gehouden.

Toen de toenamelige kapitein ouder werd voelde hij niet zoveel meer voor het leven op zee. Hij had de behoefte om zich weer op het rustige land te vestigen, samen met zijn vrouw (die hij al jaren had). Hij was dan ook een van de weinige piraten die vond dat vrouwen geen ongeluk brachten en die ook wist wat 'houden van' was. Hij had altijd zielsveel van zijn vrouw gehouden.

Behalve de pirate-skills had hij dan ook altijd geprobeerd Jack wat bij te brengen over houden van vrouwen: "Jack boy, op het moment dat je iemand tegenkomt waarvan je echt houdt zul je inzien wat een geweldige creatie vrouwen zijn. Dan realiseer je je dat je niet twintig of nog meer vrouwen nodig hebt om gelukkig zijn. Op het moment dat je die ene ontmoet weet je zeker dat je niet meer zonder haar kan leven. En dat jongen, dát is echte liefde." Hij had dit verhaal altijd afgesloten met een hoofdknik met gesloten ogen, zodat Jack altijd de tijd had om zijn blik van lichte spot te verbergen. Jack had dit verhaal altijd één groot lulverhaal gevonden en besloot altijd voor zichzelf dat hij een charmeur was, iemand die van vrouwen hield. Van álle vrouwen, en niet een in het speciaal.

Dit was dan ook het enige punt waarop Jack zijn kapitiein niet helemaal serieus nam, maar verder was hij Jacks grote voorbeeld. Het was dan ook niet verwonderlijk dat na het terugtrekken van de oude kapitein Jack werd gekozen als plaatsvervanger.

Barbossa was daar natuurlijk niet blij mee geweest, sterker nog, hij zag groen van jaloezie (al was hij natuurlijk wel zo slim om Jack dat niet te laten merken). Op de dag van Jacks beÑ'diging had hij net zo hard staan klappen als de rest, had hij Jack net zo uitbundig – of misschien wel uitbundiger – gefeliciteerd als de rest, terwijl Jakc trots plaatnam achter het roer van The Pearl. De cabin die Jack en Barbossa altijd deelden was angstvallig stil geworden.

Barbossa was natuurlijk jaloers. Hij had net als Jack altijd captain willen zijn, en nu was de kans er, en ging die aan Barbossa's neus voorbij. 'Waarschijnlijk komt die kans er ook niet meer,' had het logische brein van Barbossa gedacht. 'Jack is nog jong, tenzij hij een ongeluk krijgt gaat hij niet eerder dood. Tegen de tijd dat er een nieuwe kapitein moet worden gekozen ben ik al te oud om gekozen te worden.'

Dit was het moment waarop Barbossa veranderde van een ambitieus, maar toch wel aardig, persoon, in een wreede en hardvochtige man. Alle pijn die hem – onbewust – was aangedaan zou dubbel terugbetaald worden.

Jack ging Barbossa steeds meer behandelen als een crewmember in plaats van een vriend, wat hij toch was geweest. Dit is was Jack vooral ziet als de grooste fout van zijn hele carrière, die catastrofale fout die waarschijnlijk één van de hoofdoorzaken was van de muiterij die een paar maanden later plaatsvond.

Jack werd achtergelaten op een eiland, en het lege gevoel dat binnen in hem zat was echt. Hij was alleen. Ten dode opgeschreven.

Dit hele gebeuren had wel de plekken achtergelaten in Jacks persoonlijkheid. Plekken die nu nog steeds niet helemaal waren weggetrokken. Afgezien van een aantal personen was Jack onder al dat piraten-gedoe een wantrouwende man, bang om nog een keer gekwest te worden, nog een keer verraden door een vriend.

Julie beschouwde hij als één van die uitzonderingen. Ze had diep op hem ingewerkt in die paar dagen dat hij haar kende. Hoewel hij, wat hij deed bij elke vrouw, met haar flirtte, zat daar meer achter dan alleen maar het verlangen haar in zijn bed te krijgen. Eigenlijk wilde Jack niets anders dan een goede vriendschap _(AN: bummer Juul) _met haar. Het was alleen wat jammer dat hij zich dat pas realiseerde toen hij haar kwijt was. Want Julie was in Tortuga, bij Mort, (althans, dat dacht Jack) en ver buiten zijn bereik. _Luv, je zou eens moeten weten hoeveel ik je mis..._

"Captain! We zijn The Dagger kwijt!" Gibbs rende Jacks gezichtsveld in en Jack reageerde met een schaapachtige "Woa?".

"We zijn 'The Bloody Dagger in a Man's Head' kwijt, Captain," herhaalde Gibbs.

"Argggg," gromde Jack gefrustreerd, niet eens helemaal om het slechte nieuws van Gibbs. "Je weet waarom we hier zijn, no? We zijn hier omdat we achter dat schip aanmoeten! We zijn hier...omdat dat schip de sleutel is naar alle schatten, en dus _rijkdommen_, die we maar wensen!"

Jack keek Gibbs aan met een 'zo, nu jij' – blik en zag dat Gibbs geen antwoord had. Jack maakte een triomfantelijk geluidje en commandeerde: "Zorg maar snel dat we dat schip maar wel weer vinden, anders zou ik wel eens jouw gedeelte van de schat zelf kunnen houden, Gibbs!"

Bij die opmerking draaide Gibbs zich om en vluchtte weg, buiten het gebied waar de onzichtbare donderwolk boven Jack hing.

Jack voelde zick alweer lichtelijk schuldig over zijn opmerkingen tegen Gibbs, hij had zich gewoon op zijn quartermaster afgereageerd. Aan de andere kant was hij ook blij met het slecht nieuws van Gibbs, nu had hij tenminste wat om overna te denken. Namelijk wat ze gingen doen met alle schatten die op het schip van Campbell voor het oprapen lagen. Na het lezen van het dagboek van de gevreesde kapitein en het bezoek aan Mort was het duidelijk geworden dat de kapitein in de vele jaren dat zijn carrière duurde al vele schatten had gevonden. Al deze schatten had hij in zijn gierigheid bewaard en verzameld, en die bewaard in zijn schip. Als je de legendes moest geloven was er genoeg van waarde op The Dagger om een klein continent te kopen, een optie die Jack serieus had overwogen.

Er was alleen een probleempje. De naam van het schip van Campbell: 'The Bloody Dagger in a Man's Head' suggereerde dat Campbell iedere vijand uitschakelde. Dat was dan ook de reden dat Jack Julie achter had gelaten in Tortuga, om haar te beschermen. Hij was alleen te trots geweest om haar dat te zeggen, het was niet iets dat Jack makkelijk aan iedereen vertelde. Het enige wat Jack niet wist is dat Julie, ondanks zijn goede bedoelingen, zich op dit moment in het hol van de leeuw bevond.

Jack staarde weer grimmig naar de horizon, willend dat de nacht alvast voorbij was.


	7. Zeven

Hey allemaal! Hier is, veel sneller dan normaal (heheheh), Hoofdstuk 7! Ik heb besloten alle hoofdstukken (dat zijn er een stuk of 11) allemaal vrij snel te updaten, zodat ik daarna gewoon steeds update als ik een hoofdstuk af heb! ( En dat is een pagina of 65 in Word) Dus...geniet er maar van. De trend van ellende in dit verhaal zal nog even doorzetten...Dus bereid je voor...

_

* * *

_

_Zeven_

_I'm not like the others..._

_I'm much worse..._

De volgende ochtend werd Julie wakker in een vrijwel leeg ruim. Ondanks dat ze moeilijk in slaap had kunnen komen had ze lang geslapen, wat waarschijnlijk kwam door alle fysieke uitputting van de dag ervoor.

Kreunend rekte Julie zich uit en ze probeerde niet meer te denken aan de nachtmerries die ze had gehad. Op de een of andere manier ging Jack in elke nachtmerrie minstens een keer dood. Snel raapte Julie haar spullen wij elkaar, maakte haar zwaard weer vast aan haar riem en deed ze de ketitng die ze de hele nacht krampachitg had vastgeklemd om haar nek, onder haar shirt wel te verstaan.

Julie deed haar laarzen aan, en terwijl ze met een stukje stof haar haar bij elkaar bond liep ze de trap op naar het dek.

Ze had nog niet een stap op het dek gezet of Julie schrok zich alweer de pleuris.

"Land ahoy!"

Snel rende Julie naar de reling en keek naar de horizon waar, inderdaad, een eiland te zien was. Diverse andere schepen voeren naar hetzelfde eiland, duidelijk naar de groot uitziende stad dat lag ze glanzen in de ochtendzon.

Julie vroeg zich af welk eiland het zou zijn en schatte dat het nog een uur of twee zou duren voordat ze er zouden zijn, en ze dus hun voorraden weer aan konden vullen.

Er waren meer crewmembers die na het kijken waren naar het naderende stadje. Maar het was niet op die verlangende manier waarop een piraat kon kijken naar een aantal lange maanden op zee, er was duidelijk agressie af te lezen in de ogen van de crew. Julie vroeg zich dan ook af wat er aan de hand was.

Lang hoefte ze niet te wachten op het antwoord op haar vraag.

"Scherp jullie zwaarden mannen! Jullie staan op het punt om weer wat bloed te vergieten!"

"Aye," antwoordde de crew woest, hun zwaarden hoog boven hun hoofden geheven.

Julie haastte zich naar Campbell, die op het dek stond en duidelijk de aanmoediging naar zijn crew had geschreeuwd.

"Maar Captain...we gaan toch niet die stad plunderen," vroeg Julie protesterend.

"Luv, doe niet zo stom! Natuurlijk gaan wij die stad plunderen. We zijn piraten, piraten doen zulke dingen. Ye know, steden plunderen, onschuldige mensen vermoorden," zei Campbell terwijl hij bij dat laatste een paar vage handbewegingen maakte. Julie werd meteen herinnerd aan Jack en een misselijk gevoel schoot door haar heen.

"Dit is je kans luv, laat zien dat je een pirate bent zoals je gisterennacht zo fijntjes benadrukte." En bij deze woorden liet Campbell Julie achter.

_Ik kan dit niet doen! Ik kan niet zomaar onschuldige mensen vermoorden! Niet dat ik geen bloed aan m'n handen heb, maar dat is van mensen die dat echt verdienden, mensen die anderen opzettelijk pijn hadden gedaan. Deze mensen hebben niets verkeerds gedaan..._

Julie probeerde zichzelf zo goed mogelijk voor te bereiden op wat komen ging. Grimmig bond Julie de bandana nog wat strakker om haar hoofd, en checkte of haar zwaard nog op zijn plaats zat.

Langzaam naderde The Dagger het stadje dat nu nog maar een paar mijl verweg was. Langzaam draaide het schip in gevechtspositie en de luiken van de kanonnen gingen open.

Het stadje voor Julie had duidelijk in de gaten dat ze aangevallen werden, want de eerste kanonskogels vlogen al hun kant op. Een boorde dwars door de romp van het schip, nog een paar meter boven het waterpeil, eentje sloeg dwars door de zeilen, en de derde was een paar meter naast.

"Lass, kon helpen met de kanonnen," gilde Campbell en hij sleurde haar naar het dichtstbijzijnde kannon.

"Luv, remember what I told ya..." fluisterde hij nog in Julie's oor voordat hij weg ging.

Nu ze onder het dek was had Julie niet echt een goed overzicht over wat er gebeurde buiten. Wel werd elk geluidje overstemd door het geluid van kanonskogels. Een paar meter verderop werden een paar crewleden weggeblazen door een kanonskogel die door de romp heen was geschoten. Een vreselijk geluid van versplinterend hout galmde door de hele plek, en Julie wendde haar ogen af in afschuw. De crew scheen het geen hol te kunnen schelen dat er net twee crewleden waren verscheurd.

"Luv, op blijven letten," gromde een van de piraten die samen met haar een kanon laadde.

"Ik – ben – niet – jouw- luv," zei Julie met geforceerde kalmheid terwijl ze een kogel in het kanon duwde. Vervolgens draaide ze zich om en gaf de piraat een klap in z'n gezicht.

De piraat keek Julie geschokt aan terwijl hij Julie net zo hard terugsloeg en siste: "_luv_, je hebt geluk dat de Captain verboden heeft om je maar een haar te krenken anders had ik je meteen hier verkracht..."

Hier had Julie geen antwoord op en draaide zich walgend om. Veel tijd om weer te herstellen had ze niet, want Campbell kwam naar beneden.

"Mannen ("En vrouw," siste Julie), het is tijd om naar de sloepen te gaan!"

Hierop volgde een gejuich en alle crewleden lieten meteen de kanonnen achter, en Julie volgde aarzelend. Met een laatste blik op het hoopje mens in een hoek liep ze langs Campbell, hem negerend.

Op het dek was de chaos nog veel groter. Overlag lagen dode lichamen, de zeilen waren helemaal naar de klote en er waren een aantal gaten in het dek. Zorgvuldig de gaten en lijken ontwijkend strompelde Julie naar een van de sloepen, zich steeds slechter voelend.

Naast haar begon een piraat te roeien, net als een uitzonderlijk lelijke aan de andere kant. Julie wilde dat ze nooit in het stadje aan de kust aan hoefte te komen, dat ze er voor eeuwig weg kon blijven. _Dit is echt te erg...dit is écht te erg... _

Voorzichtig haalde ze haar zwaard tevoorschijn en hield het in de aanslag. Nog een paar meter...

Met een bonk voer de sloep in op het zand, piraten sprongen uit de sloepen en een ervan trok Julie mee. Woest renden de piraten de kant op, water spatte hoog op. Binnen twee seconden was Julie zeiknat.

De piraten stormden op hun eerste slachtoffers af, een man een vrouw die duidelijk aan het wandelen waren over het strand en nog niet weg hadden kunnen komen toen het vuurgevecht was begonnnen.

Julie hoorde iets als 'die zijn van mij', een zwaard flitste in het zonlicht en de man viel dood neer. Julie wendde haar ogen af in afschuw, maar ze was te laat om te voorkomen dat ze zag dat de man inzakte en er een enorme bloedplas ontstond op het strand. Ondanks dat Julie niets kon zien kon ze genoeg horen; de vrouw gilde hysterisch voordat ook zij tot zwijgen werd gebracht door een zwaard, dat een ranzig splash-geluidje veroorzaakte.

Het liefst was Julie meteen weer omgekeerd en terug gevaren, maar besloot dat ze zich moest bewijzen tegenover Campbell en dat ze een piraat was – ze kon dit aan. Later zou ze hier spijt van krijgen.

Julie volgde de woeste piraten naar het stadje. Die gooiden de eerste beste deur open. Binnen begonnen een vrouw een klein meisje die verdacht veel op Julie leek te gillen. Een man die heel erg angstig keek hief nog een zwaard, om z'n vrouw en kinderen te verdedigen, maar het was al te laat.

Een van de piraten die vooraan stond had z'n zwaard al opgeheven en de man zakte ineen. Het kleine meisje begon te huilen en rukte zich los uit de beschermende omhelzing van haar moeder. Ze knielde huilend neer bij het dode lichaam van haar vader, en rukte aan z'n kleren, alsof hij dan weer op zou staan.

"Dit is niet goed, dit is _echt_ niet goed..." mompelde Julie ontzet, zichzelf herkennend in het huilende meisje.

Een van de piraten stapte naar voren en rukte het meisje weg bij haar vader. Het meisje begin te schoppen en te slaan, maar was niet sterk genoeg om zich van de piraat los te rukken.

"Neem mij, in plaats van haar. Je mag met me doen wat je wilt, maar alsjeblieft, laat haar gaan..." smeekte de vrouw, terwijl ze een paar stappen naar voren deed en zich op haar knieen liet vallen.

"Oh...we nemen jou ook," gromde de piraat terwijl hij zich op haar stortte. Hij sleurde de vrouw omhoog en duwde haar hardhandig tegen de muur.

"MAMA!"

De piraat stortte zich op de nek van de vrouw, en voor het oog van Julie verkrachtte hij haar.

Julie wist precies, of nou ja, _bijna_ precies wat de vrouw doormaakte. Het gegil van de vrouw deed haar denken aan haar _eigen_ gegil toen _zij_ werd aangerand. Haar beworstel om los te komen deed haar denken aan haar eigen gevecht met de piraat van Jacks crew. Julie kon het niet aanzien, en keek naar het kleine meisje voor haar, dat zich nog steeds probeerde los te rukken van de piraat, teriwjl tranen over haar wangen rolde.

Eigenlijk wilde Julie de vrouw en het meisje redden, maar ze wist dat ze er niet sterk genoeg voor was. En ze was bang... dat zij de volgende zou zijn.

Julie draaide izch om en rende weg, weg van het huis en van de piraten.

Ze rende door de straten van het onbekende stadje, niet wetend waar ze heen moest gaan. Het kon haar ook geen hol schelen. Ze duwde een paar mensen die panisch rond renden aan de kant, terwijl ze even achterom keek.

Ze werd gevolgd.

Panisch rende Julie nog een straat in, en nog een... Ze merkte alleen dat ze moe begon te worden, en het gat tussen haar en haar achtervolger werd steeds kleiner.

Julie duwde nog een paar mensen aan de kant, waarbij ze bijna viel. Net op laatste moment kon ze haar evenwicht herstellen. Ze merkte alleen dat ze de verkeerde kant op liep. In plaats van weg van de chaos liep ze recht op de chaos af! Er lagen meer lijken aan de kant van de weg, er waren meer hysterisch rond rennende mensen en meer overhoop gegooide spullen.

Julie keek nog een keer achterom en zag dat Campbell haar achtervolger was. En hij kwam steeds dichterbij...

Terwijl Julie het druk had met achterom kijken zag ze niet dat voor haar een man langsstormde met een kar, waarin waarshijnlijk al z'n bezittingen zaten, die hij wilde redden. Julie flikkerde keihard tegen het onding aan. Met een harde dreun viel ze op de grond. Maar omdat ze geen tijd had om rustig op de grond te blijven recreeÑ'ren stond ze snel op. Maar het was al te laat.

Campbell greep Julie vast in de kraag van haar shirt (goddank niet op andere plekken) en fluisterde: "waar wilde jij zo snel naartoe gaan luv..."

Besluitend dat het toch niet erger kon worden keek ze Campbell dreigend aan en zei: "weg van hier, en ik ben niet je luv!" Toen ze de vernietigende blik zag van Campbell had ze spijt. Hij zag er angstaanjagend woedend uit, en leek klaar om Julie af te slachten.

"Weetje luv, ik weet wel een plek waar we jou kunnen 'bewaren'..." Toen haalde hij een hard voorwerp vanachter z'n rug tevoorschijn en liet het hard neerkomen op Julie's hoofd.

Julie's wereld werd zwart.

----

Knipperd opende Julie haar ogen. Een twee grote blauwe ogen keken bezorgd op haar neer. Een meisje hing boven haar.

Ze had een bezorgde frons op haar gezicht, maar glimlachte flauwtjes toen ze zag dat Julie weer bij bewustzijn was.

Langzaam ging Julie overeind zitten, terwijl ze met een pijnvertrokken gezicht ovr hara voorhoofd wreef. Ze had barstende koppijn.

Julie bekeek het meisje voor haar eens goed. Ze had een simpele onderjurk aan, iets was ooit waarschijnlijk wit was geweest. Zoals al eerder gezegt had ze enorme lichtblauwe ogen, lang golvend rood/blond haar, een paar sproeten op haar neus. Ze was extreem dun, en het was duidelijk dat ze ooit heel knap was geweest, maar daar was nu nauwelijks iets meer van over. Over haar hele gezicht en ontblote armen zaten littekens en blauwe plekken, en ze had enorme wallen onder haar ogen.

"Wie ben jij," bracht Julie voorzichtig uit, terwijl ze ondertussen ook probeerde haar omgeving in zich op te nemen. Een enorme steek trok door haar hoofd, en Julie ging voorzichtig weer liggen.

"Ik ben Lily, maar de vraag hoort ze zijn: 'wie ben jij'?" Een verwachtingsvolle blik trok over het bleke gezichtje.

Julie fronste in verbazing, maar Lily kon dat niet zien, want Julie lag nog steeds op de grond.

"Maak je niet al te druk," zei Lily geruststellend. "Ik zal je niets doen...Die vuile honden hebben je een half uurtje gelden binnen gedragen, je hebt je rust nog nodig..." Het was even stil.

"Wat is er gebeurd," vroeg Lily toen nieuwsgierig.

Julie, die deze informatie even moest verwerken was niet in staat antwoord te geven. Lily scheen duidelijk in een tweestrijd te zijn, want aan de ene kant vond ze dat Julie rust moest hebben, en aan de andere kant vuurde ze de ene vraag na de andere af.

Besluitend om Julie haar rust te gunnen wat Lily even stil, en Julie dacht na over wat er was gebeurd en waar the hell ze was.

"Lily...waar bén ik," vroeg Julie voorzichtig.

"Op The Dagger o'course," antwoordde Lily. "Jij kon het ook niet, hè," voegde ze er zachtjes aan toe.

Julie moest even denken waar Lily het over had, en een fractie van een seconde later kwamen de beelden weer naar boven, het meisje dat zoveel op haar had geleken (en dat nu waarschijnlijk dood was), de man die in elkaar was gezakt, het gegil van de vrouw. Julie sloot haar ogen, en probeerde er niet aan te denken.

Lily bekeek Julie's gezichtsuitdrukking zorgvuldig en besloot dit als een 'ja' op te vatten. Om haar af te leiden besloot Lily dan ook te vragen hoe ze heette.

Julie antwoordde en het was weer even stil.

"Wat is er gebeurd..." vroeg Julie.

"Dat kan ik beter aan jou vragen..." antwoordde Lily nu een beetje ongeduldig. "Je werd hier binnengedragen door die piraten een half uurtje geleden, je was bewusteloos and all. Ik heb je weer een beetje rechtgelegd, wat houtsplinters uit die plek op je hoofd gehaald, en gewacht tot je weer bij bewustzijn was."

Lily keek Julie aan met een 'nu-jij-blik'.

"We...ik bedoel..._zij... _wilde zo'n dorpje plunderen...Campbell eiste dat ik mee ging...Dat meisje...Er was zo'n meisje, en die leek zo vreslijk op mij! Ze hebben haar vader vermoord...En d'r moeder verkracht en..."

Julie werd helemaal gek van de beelden in haar hoofd, het geschreeuw galmde nog steeds na in haar hoofd. Ze kon niet meer praten. Haar algehele ellende kwam naar boven, eerst de aanranding op The Pearl, dan het weggaan van Jack, en toen de plundering van het stadje... Tranen stroomden over haar wangen en Julie schaamde zich voor haar zwakte.

"Shhhh..." suste Lily, terwijl ze wat dichterbij kroop en haar uitgemergelde armen om Julie heen sloeg. "Stil maar, ik snap het..."

Julie had geen idee waarom ze een vreemde zo dichtbij liet komen, wat ze wel wist was dat ze zich nu wat veiliger voelde, en langzaam kalmeerde ze wat.

"Wat is er met jou gebeurd..." vroeg Julie, die niet wilde dat de aandacht op haar gevestigd was, zodat ze aan wat anders kon denken.

Lily verstijfde wat, nam afstand van Julie en wendde haar blik af.

"Sorry ik...ik bedoelde het niet zo...Ik...Je hoeft het niet te vertellen," stotterde Julie, die zichzelf meteen uitschold voor haar egoisme. Waarom moest ze Lily vragen naar haar (waarschijnlijk vreslijke) verleden? Zodat ze zichzelf beter zou voelen?

"Nee...maakt niet uit...," mompelde Lily. Ze keek even weg en zweeg. Ze zag er heel kwetsbaar uit, als een lelie. Mooi, onschuldig en wit, maar kwetsbaar.

'Ik kan het je wel vertellen..." zei Lily aarzelend. "Ik ben hier al bijna m'n hele leven. Ik woonde altijd in een stadje, ergens Engeland. Het was er fijn. Ik had een goed leven. Ik had er veel vrienden, en een beste vriend." Een glimlach verscheen op het gezicht toen ze hieraan dacht. Haar hele gezicht scheen op te lichten en in een keer zag Julie hoe mooi ze eigenlijk was.

"Ja...ik was nog jong. En gelukkig. Ik herinner me alles nog zo goed! Ik was altijd alleen met m'n moeder...Mijn vader was er nooit....Ik miste hem niet...en al helemaal niet toen ik er later achter kwam wie hij was..." De gloed die over Lily's gezicht lag was meteen weg. Een gepijnigde uitdrukking kwam ervoor in de plaats. Julie durfde niet verder te vragen.

Na een stilte begon Lily weer te praten, haat stem wat geÑ'motioneerder dan net. "Aan al dit moois kwam een einde. Blijkbaar is gelukkig zijn niet voor mij bestemd. Mam overleed, ze kreeg de pokken. Op het laatst zat haar hele gezicht onder de plekken...Ze was zo mooi, maar het was helemaal weg... Net als mijn leven... Na de dood van mijn moeder trok ik in bij mijn beste vriend...William."

Nu rolden de tranen over Lily's wangen. Julie slikte, en wist niet zo goed wat ze met de situatie aan moest. Ze was geen held in het troosten van mensen.

"Iedereen was zo lief voor me, ik voelde me welkom. Maar toen was alles voorbij... Mijn vader kwam terug uit het niets. Hij plunderde de stad, vermoorde iedereen die hij tegenkwam. En uiteindelijk vond hij mij... Hij sleurde me aan boord van zijn schip, en buitte me helemaal uit. Ik heb het schip nooit verlaten..."   
Het duurde even voordat Julie doorhad wat dit betekende.

"Wacht even..._Campbell_ is je vader?"

Lily knikte langzaam.

* * *

Beantwoorden van reviews:

**_Julie: _**Hey Juul! Super bedankt voor je 'panische' reviews! Meer, meer, meer! Maargoed, het is heel makkelijk om flauwe AN's te maken really. In Hoofdstuk 11 zitten er ZOVEEL! Maar dat lees je nog wel!

**_Lisa: _**Ook jij weer bedankt voor je reviews! Jij moet je beide verhalen ook nodig updaten, ze zijn kewl!

**_Linda: _**Hey Lin! Dat je het nog steeds uithoudt mijn verhaal te lezen zeg! Je verdient een award haalt op en tekenfilm-manier een award achter haar rug vandaan en geeft m met vele ommehaal aan Linda! Maargoed, super bedankt, en onthoud, JACK IS EEN SOFTIE!

**_Martijn: _**Lo Tim! Ja sorry dat ik je 'lief' zoveel ellende aandoe, maar het hoort bij het verhaal! Nog bedankt voor je review(s), heb je trouwens de woordvervanger nog toegepast op het verhaal, I wonder?


	8. Acht

Hey allemaal! Heel errug bedankt voor de reviews! Ik was alleen wel verbaads dat iedereen vind dat ik zo hard ben voor Julie! Ik vond juist dat ik helemaal niet hard was, vandaar dat er nog veel meer ellende gaat komen...kuch! Maargoed! HIer is, ondanks de cliffhanger, weer een nieuw hoofdstuk; en onthoudt twee dingen! Ik hou van het stoppen op wormenmomenten! En van donkeys! Cuz they don't lie! kijkt veelbetekenend naar Linda...Veel Plezier!

_

* * *

Acht_

_Een ster in duisternis II_

"Wat...vreselijk..." mompelde Julie, terwijl ze Lily geschokt aankeek.

Lily had geen tijd om te antwoorden, want de deur van hun kamer werd opengegooid, en voor het eerst nam Julie de ruimte om haar heen in har op. Ze waren in een lege kamer, met uitzondering van het bed wat in een hoekje stond. De kamer had geen enkele versiering, het waren alleen de houten vloer, de houten muren en de houten deur. Die nu dus openging.

Een piraat kwam binnen, hij had in z'n handen een schaal met eten, alhoewel het er niet eetbaar uitzag.

"Het is tijd op pappa's kleine meisje eens te verwennen," grijnsde de piraat, en de toon waarop hij dit zei stond Julie absoluut niet aan.

Hij stak de schaal naar Lily uit, en die kwam voorzichtig dichterbij, op haar hoede. Dit bleek terecht te zijn, want zodra Lily haar hand uit stak om de schaal ana te pakken, greep de piraat Lily's hand met zijn vrije en trok haar dicht tegen zich aan, in het proces proberen haar nek te zoenen.

Het vreemde was dat Lily niet eens protesteerde. Het was van elke vezel van haar lichaam af te lezen dat ze het vreselijk vond wat er gebeurde, maar toch gilde ze niet, ze beet niet van zich af, niets. Dit was wat Julie heel erg raakte, om te weten dat Lily het al op had gegeven te protesteren. Langzaam borrelde de woede in haar op, als kokende lava, en voordat Julie er ook maar over na had gedacht wat ze nu ging doen was ze al naar voren gesprongen, en had ze haar tanden gezet in de arm van de piraat.

"Blijf van haar af!"

"Klere teef!"

Het volgende moment gebeurde er een aantal dingen tegelijk. Allereerst liet de piraat Lily geschrokken los, terwijl hij geïrriteerd over zijn eigen arm wreef en tegelijkertijd ook nog in staat was Julie uit te schelden.

Ten tweede sprong Lily weg uit de greep van de piraat, terwijl ze haar kleren (niet meer dan een uitgescheurde jurk) strak om zich heen wond. Snel nam ze een paar meter afstand.

Ten derde haalde Julie haar mond weer van de arm van de piraat, en ze tufte meteen wat spuug uit haar mond, terwijl ze zoiets mompelde als 'gadverdamme'.

Meteen daarna stopte iedereen waarmee ze bezig waren, want er was opeens een verblindend wit licht in de kamer. De piraat, die zich de afgelopen seconden helemaal de pleuris was geschrokken wilde zich omdraaien en de kamer uitvluchten. Hij had zich al omgedraaid en wilde net de deurkruk naar beneden drukken tot-

"Wacht!"

Julie draaide zich in een tiende van een seconde, waardoor ze bijna haar evenwicht verloor en bijna een paar spieren in haar nek scheurde. Zij was niet diegene die de piraat tot een halt had geroepen, zij was hem liever kwijt dan rijk.

Achter haar stond Lily, die ineens heel groot en volwassen leek. Ze had haar hand op Julie's schouder gelegd. Haar ogen waren niet zoals ze hoorden te zijn, ze schenen een wit licht uit te stralen. Haar hele houding straalde macht uit, en er was iets vreemd indrukwekkends in de manier waarop Lily nu woedend naar de piraat keek. De kwetsbare, breekbare Lily was verdwenen en had plaatsgemaakt voor een zelfverzekerde vrouw.

De piraat keek geschokt van Julie naar Lily, deed z'n mond open en dicht, om vervolgens zich om te draaien en de kamer uit te vluchten.

Ze snel als Lily was veranderd werd ze ook weer normaal. Julie hoorde een zachte 'oef' en ineens was het lichte gewicht op haar schouder verdwenen. Achter haar zakte Lily in elkaar en was niets meer dan een hoopje op de grond.

Geschrokken draaide Julie zich om en knielde neer bij het hoopje Lily en probeerde haar zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging haar weer overeind te helpen. Het licht in de kamer was ineens verdwenen, en het scheen er enorm kil en donker na dat moment van hoop en licht.

Lily kreunde zachtjes, en probeerde voorzichtig weer rechtop te zitten. "Wat is er gebeurd..." fluisterde ze. "Ik herinner me niets meer..."

Julie slikte even en vroeg toen bezorgd: "Maar, je was erbij! Met die piraat van net!"

"Heeft hij me bewusteloos geslagen ofzo? Nadat jij je tanden in z'n arm had gezegd herinner ik me niets meer..."

"Maar...Nou...Ineens stond je achter me, en je maakte nogal een indruk, er straalde een enorm licht van je af en-"

"Nee, jíj bent degene die straalt," onderbrak Lily zachtjes, terwijl ze wees naar Julie's borst. Door de stof van haar shirt straalde inderdaad iets, iets helder wits.

Langzaam deed Julie haar shirt uit (waar nog ene zwarte top onder zat), en het licht werd opeens feller, verblindend wit. Het duurde even voordat Julie eraan was gewend, en knipperend met haar ogen probeerde ze te zien wat de bron was van al dat licht.

Het was haar ketting.

De ketting die Julie van de Pearl af had gejat straalde met een helder licht, dat duidelijk van de steen in het midden van de ketting kwam. Het vreemde was, was dat de ketting toch wit licht gaf in plaats van diep blauw/groen, wat toch de kleur van de steen was. Julie was geschokt, maar haar reactie was nog niets vergeleken die van Lily.

"Ik kén dat medaillon..." mompelde ze nadenkend. Voorzichtig pakte Lily het medaillon vast met haar dunne vingers, en draaide het rond aan de ketting. Achter op de ketting stond _"Ster in Duisternis"_ gegraveerd.

"Dit lijkt op het erfstuk van onze familie," riep Lily uit, zich opeens realiserend waar ze het eerder had gezien. "Een ketting als deze is al jaren in onze familie. Het gaat over van moeder op dochter, al eeuwen lang."

Julie keek Lily aan, terwijl ze nadacht over wat er net was gebeurd. "Weetje, misschien ís dit het erfstuk van je familie Lily..." zei ze nadenkend. "Je lichtte helmaal op toen met die piraat. Je straalde iets heel machtigs uit...Het was heel apart Lily. Ik denk dat dit medaillon bij jou hoort..."

Voorzichtig haalde Julie de ketting van haar nek af, en deed hem voorzichtig bij Lily, die nog lichtjes protesteerde. Ongelovig keek Lily naar de ketting. Toen sloot ze haar ogen, kantelde haar hoofd naar achteren. Even was er een flits te zien van het licht, en het leek alsof er een enorme wind waaide. Meteen daarna was het ook weer voorbij.

Julie keek angstig naar Lily, en zei toen: "ik weet hier helemaal niets vanaf...Ik heb geen idee wat er aan de hand is. Het maakt me bang..."

"Niet doen," antwoordde Lily geruststellend. "Het is goed zo, ik voel het...Misschien moeten we proberen te slapen..."

Voorzichtig ging Lily op de grond liggen, met haar handen onder haar hoofd, dienend als een kussen, terwijl ze haar ogen sloot.

Julie volgde haar voorbeeld, en ging ook liggen, tegenover Lily.

"Lily?"

Lily opende slaperig haar ogen.

"Welterusten..."

Lily maakte een bevestigend geluidje, en draaide zich om. Ze viel meteen in slaap.

Meteen nadat Lily in slaap viel overviel Julie een gevoel van leegte en eenzaamheid. Er gebeurde iets met haar wat nog nooit eerder was gebeurd, ze was te moe om te slapen. Pijnlijke herinneringen trokken aan Julie voorbij, en ze kreeg het koud.

Na een hele tijd viel Julie in een onrustige slaap...

----

"Land Ahoy!"

De kreet galmde de nacht in, het dek over, tot het de Captain's quarters bereikte.

Jack, die over een stel landkaarten gebogen was, en afstanden uitrekende met zo'n passer-ding schrok zich helemaal de pleuris, en pinde het ding midden in het stadje waar ze nu aangekomen waren.

Chagrijnig pakte Jack z'n hoed en z'n overige gadgets van tafel, en liep met snelle passen zijn quarters uit.

Op het dek aangekomen snoof Jack de geur op van verbrand hout op. Terwijl hij zich af vroeg waar het vandaan kwam draaide hij zich om. Daar was zijn antwoord.

Het stadje, of beter gezegd wat er van over was – stond in brand. Het vuur was duidelijk te herkennen in de inktzwarte nacht, dikke rookwolken hingen in de lucht, de zwakjes verlicht werden door een in sluierwolken gehulde maan. Er was geen schip te bekennen aan de horizon.

"Captain," vroeg Anamaria aarzelend, iets wat ze nooit deed. "Gaan we naar de kant?"

Jack maakte een grimmig geluidje, en terwijl hij zijn eigen twijfels naar de achtergrond duwde (iets wat hij altijd deed) antwoordde hij: "maak de sloepen klaar!"

Bij deze stopten alle crewleden met hun taken, en begonnen de touwen los te maken van de boten. Touwladders werden uitgerold, en Jack commandeerde Anamaria, Gibbs en een derde van de crew achter te blijven op The Pearl.

Toen klom Jack naar beneden, in een van de sloepen, en begon grimmig naar de kant te roeien.

Hij zat alleen in een sloep, Jack had geen zin in gezelschap nu. Het klotsende water kalmeerde hem enigszins, maar de grimmige, niet helemaal verklaarbare stemming was nog steeds in hem aanwezig. Jack had geen idee waarom hij zo opgefokt was. _Get a grip, _zei hij in gedachten tegen zichzelf, terwijl hij probeerde met wat minder agressie te roeien. Het lukte niet.

Misschien had het er iets mee te maken dat Jack nu ging zien wat voor schade Campbell had aangericht in het stadje voor hem, waar hij toe in staat was. Want Jack wist wel dat het Campbell was die de stad in brand had gezet. Onvrijwillig kwamen de beelden in hem op van plunderende piraten, gillende vrouwen, dode mannen op de grond, huilende kinderen...

Jack het zich het lot van de onschuldigen nooit zo aangetrokken. Dat klinkt misschien hard, maar ook wel logisch. Hij was een piraat, een schurk, iemand die schepen van onschuldige handelaren overviel en alle crewleden vervolgens genadeloos vermoordde. Hij was geen softie die vond dat er altijd gerechtigheid moest zijn in de wereld, waarom werd hij, Jack Sparrow, dan anders vervolgd door de Royal Navy, terwijl hij eigenlijk, ergens diep verstopt, toch wel een goede man was? Als de wereld eerlijk was, waarom waren het dan de rijk-geborenen die een goed leven hadden, mensen zoals Norrington, terwijl de meesten hun hele leven nog nooit gewerkt hadden? En waarom waren het dan de armen die zich uit de naad werkten, om vervolgens al hun resultaat op te zien gaan in het niets?

Nee, Jack had zich nooit geïnteresseerd voor gerechtigheid, en zijn levensregel was dan ook dat je je leven zo goed mogelijk moest maken voor je zelf. Geen gerechtigheid, wat dat kon je ook niet van anderen verwachten.

Die levensles had hem dan ook onontkoombaar in de richting van de piraterij gebracht. Jakc hield altijd al van de zee, en dit leven beviel hem dan ook uitstekend. _May the wind be at your back, the sun shining upon your face, and may the wind of destiny blow you high, to dance with the stars... _(AN 1) Jack grijnsde even toen hij dacht ana deze woorden, de woorden die zijn oude Kapitein hem ooit had verteld. Dit was zijn leven, zo was het altijd geweest. Oneerlijk, maar bevredigend...

Hoe kwam het dan dat het de laatste tijd zo veranderd was? Hoe kwam het dan dat het hem de laatste dagen wél kon schelen wat er gebeurde met onschuldige, nietsvermoedende mensen? Hoe kwam het dat hij zich het lot van Julie wel aan had getrokken, en dat hij haar achter had gelaten in Tortuga? Had het er mee te maken dat hij voor een van de weinige keren in zijn leven meer voelde voor iemand dan respect? Want dat was wat Jack voor Julie voelde, respect. Maar ook vriendschap. Hij had in zijn hele leven maar voor weinig mensen vriendschap gevoeld. Oh ja, Jack had mensen gerespecteerd! Zijn vader, zijn oude Kapitein, zijn crew, Anamaria...

Als Jack er goed overna dacht had hij, behalve Barbossa (die het uiteindelijk niet waard bleek te zijn), geen echte vrienden gehad voor Julie. In dat opzicht was Julie bijzonder...Ze had een snellere en diepere indruk op hem gemaakt dan elke andere vrouw eerder... _En dat is niet het enige opzicht waarin ze bijzonder was... _dacht Jack, terwijl hij even z'n ogen sloot, zodat hij haar gezicht voor zich kon halen.

Langzaam glimlachend opende Jack zijn ogen weer, terwijl het tempo van het roeien weer wat opvoerde, het was onbewust wat vertraagd. Blij dat hij met niemand in de sloep zat, maar had gekozen voor een sloep alleen roeide Jack verder, tot hij bij de kant kwam.

Daar wachtte Jack op zijn crew, die een paar meter achter hem kwamen. Met een dof geluidje kwam de boeg van de sloepen tot stilstand op het strand, en de crew stapte zachtjes uit. Nu stonden er zo'n twintig man met fakkels op de kant, precies op de plek waar Julie en halve dag geleden ook had gestaan. _If Jack only knew... _

Zwijgzaam liep het groepje het stadje in, de schade bekijkend. Geen enkel huis stond nog overeind, vuur smeulde nog na in de overgebleven steunbalken van de huizen. Overal lagen lijken, enorme bloedvlekken besmeurden de straten, een kind rende eenzaam huilend door de straten...Dit was het beeld van vernietiging.

"Jack...dit heeft geen zin..." mompelde Gibbs, die met een frons op zijn gezicht zijn Kapitein bekeek. "We kunnen hier niets doen..."

Geïrriteerd draaide Jack zich om en antwoordde met een sissend geluidje: "CAPTAIN! Het is CAPTAIN Jack..."

Daarmee stevende hij langs een sprakeloze Gibbs, maakte een 'volg-mij-gebaar', en liep weer richting de sloepen.

De echte reden van zijn geïrriteerdheid was natuurlijk niet dat Gibbs vergeten was 'Captain' te zeggen. De echte reden van zijn heftige reactie was te belachelijk voor woorden, hij was geschrokken van de waarheid die school in de opmerking van Gibbs. Want hoe kon hij, de beroemde Jack Sparow – de beruchte piraat – nou toegeven dat hij was geschrokken van wat hij had gezien?

----

Julie werd wakker van een rommelend geluid. Gapend rekte ze zich uit, en knipperd opende ze haar ogen, om een stinkende piraat vlak boven haar te zien hangen. Julie begon meteen panisch te gillen, en schuifelde onder hem vandaan, waarna ze voorzichtig rechtop ging zitten en iets mompelde over 'wat een stank'.

Voor haar en Lily, die ook al wakker was, stond de piraat van gisteren, die blijkbaar weer was bekomen van zijn angst, wat hij zei smalend: "niet in zo'n stralend humeur als gister', now are ye luv?" De piraat grijnsde naar Julie op ene manier die het bloed in haar aderen liet stollen (leuke uitdrukking, that is).

"Nee, maar dat kan ook niet anders als je wakker wordt met een lelijke, ranzige piraat boven je," antwoordde Julie fijntjes. De grijns van de piraat verdween.

Julie grijnsde triomfantelijk omdat ze zonet een piraat had uitgelult, maar de piraat herstelde alweer.

"Hier heb je je éten, milady," zie hij spottend. Hij gooide een armzalig broodje voor haar voeten, dat vol zat met schimmel. "Ik hoop dat het goed genoeg is voor je gevoelige maag." Hij knikte naar het brood, waar allemaal enge beestjes in zaten.

Julie keek ernaar in afschuw en antwoordde: "ik ga dit niet eten! We hoeven dit toch niet te eten, Lily?"

"Ik ben bang van wel," was het droge antwoord van Lily, die haar tanden al had gezet in de eerste. Dat was duidelijk het bewijs van de bewering dat als je honger hebt je alles eet.

"Ik hoef geen eten! Ik kan heel goed zonder," beweerde Julie, terwijl ze Lily aankeek.

"Maar je moet eten," wierp Lily tegen.

"Niet!"

"Wel!"

"AHEM!"

De piraat had de discussie tussen Lily en Julie afgebroken en keek het tweetal kwaad aan. "Ik zal aan de Captain doorgeven dat jullie voortaan geen eten nodig hebben..." Met een sluwe glimlach draaide hij zich om.

Op dat moment gooide Julie haar broodje naar het hoofd van de piraat, maar hij had net de deur achter zich dicht gedaan.

"Ben je nou tevreden," riep Lily kwaad. "Misschien heb je het niet door, maar we zitten hier gevangen! Misschien dat je het niet aan me kan zien, maar echt goed heb ik het niet hier! Misschien dat het je niet was opgevallen, maar ik heb wél eten nodig!"

Opeens was Lily's woede aanval afgelopen, want ze zuchtte en ging weer liggen, besluitend dat ze haar energie niet verder zou verspillen.

Julie voelde zich opeens heel alleen, hongerig en vies. Ze keek nog eens om zich heen, en opeens overviel haar het feit dat er geen ramen waren in de ruimte waar ze zich bevond. Hoewel Julie niet claustrofobisch was, had ze ineens het gevoel dat alle lucht uit haar longen verdwenen was, en ze begon diep adem te halen.

Het hielp helemaal niets, en Julie moest zichzelf beheersen om niet te hyperventileren. Ze balde haar handen tot vuisten, en probeerde wanhopig rustig te blijven. Langzaam vertraagde het ritme van haar ademhaling wat, en Julie voelde zichzelf wat rustig worden.

Het ongelofelijke klotegevoel verdween helemaal niet. Met de seconde voelde Julie zich slechter, alsof ze hier al maanden zat, met een tekort aan eten, drinken en warmte. De enorme sleur werd haar ineens duidelijk, de hopeloosheid van de situatie kwam ineens duidelijk voor ogen.

Julie kon hier met gemak nog maanden, misschien wel jaren zitten. Niemand wist waar ze was! Jack was weg, op een gevaarlijke missie. Misschien kwam hij helemaal niet terug! Die gedachte maakte Julie's keel droog, terwijl ze tevergeefs slikte om haar tranen te bedwingen.

_Natuurlijk komt Jack terug, _zei een koppig stemmetje in Julie's hoofd. _Maar zelfs áls Jack terugkomt,..._wierp haar andere persoonlijkheid tegen. Zelfs als Jack terug zou komen, terug naar Tortuga om haar op te halen, hoe zou hij dan moeten weten dat Julie hier zat? Julie had Mort namelijk niets verteld over het schip waar ze crewmember van was...Hoe zou Mort dan in vredesnaam Jack achter haar aan moeten sturen?

Jack zou weer verder gaan met zijn leven, zoals hij altijd gedaan had. _Any men who falls behind, is left behind..._mompelde Julie, de woorden van The Code herinnerend. Zij had ze zelf altijd benadrukt, op haar schip, waar zij ooit firstmate van was geweest. Dat leek nu zo alng geleden.

_There are no heroes among pirates..._dacht Julie. _Piraten kunnen het niet veroorloven helden te zijn, het maakt je zwak. Vanaf het moment dat je om mensen geeft, en ze wil redden, ben je kwetsbaar._

Dat waren de woorden die Julie altijd geleerd waren, maar zij zelf geloofde er niet in. Hoe kon je nou niet gevoelens voor iemand hebben, zowel vriendschappelijk als iets anders? Hoe kon je nou vergeten dat je een mens was, vergeten te voelen, lief te hebben?

Julie had niet de illusie dat Jack er hetzelfde overdacht. In hoeverre ze hem kende leek hij niet de man die vond dat hij de held uit moest hangen. Hij was niet gevoelloos, ander had hij haar nooit uit het water 'opgevist', maar om nou van hem te verwachten dat hij een reddingsactie op touw zou zetten voor iemand die hij nauwelijks kende? Nee, dat kon ze (en ook niet onterecht) niet verwachten van Jack, de beroemde Pirate Captain die bekend stond om the uitspraak: _"And what's the profit in it for me?"_

Piraten deden niets voor niets, en aangezien Jack een heel goed voorbeeld was van een die-hard-piraat werd van hem ook niets anders van hem verwacht.

Julie zat hier, tot nader bericht, waarschijnlijk voor eeuwig, met twee keuzemogelijkheden; óf zich daarbij neerleggen, óf een manier vinden om te ontsnappen.

"Weetje, die Campbell is gewoon een gore lul...Hij is een egoïstische zak, een terrorist een-"

Maar Julie werd onderbroken.

"Weet je zeker dat je die zin af wil maken, Julie?"

Julie draaide zich om, en keek recht in het gezicht van een woedende Campbell.

* * *

(AN1) Ja, ik weet het, ik heb 't gejat...Van Blow (die het op hun beurt weer hebben gejat van een Iers gedicht, hè Juul?), en waarschijnlijk nog niets eens goed ook...Maargoed...

* * *

Beantwoorden reviews:

**_Godess of Imaginary Light: _**Bedankt voor je review! Welkom bij de review-club, en blijf vooral reviewen! :D Hoop dat je dit hoofdstuk ook leuk vond!

**_Lisa: _**Hey Lisa, kewl dat je compu het weer doet trouwens, en bedankt voor je review!

**_Linda: _**Veel plezier met je award ;)! En bedankt vor je review!

**_#Timmie#: _**Ook jij bedankt! EN onthoudt, alles is tijdelijk, het een duurt alleen iets langer dan het andere!


	9. Negen

Hey iedereen! Sorry dat het zo lang duurde voordat ik updatete, maar het kwam door bloody fanfiction, want die moesten een of andere bug repareren in hun systeem (anyway, zie de homepage voor details). Maargoed, ik heb heel erg getwijfeld om "Een mooie dag" van Blof te gebruiken voor m'n fic...Ik heb het toch maar gedaan, ik hoop dat het een beetje goed overkomt. De copyright ligt natuurlijk ook bij hen, en niet bij mij.Ik heb 'talleen gejat. Maargoed, heel veel plezier met ta-ta Hoofdstuk 9!

_

* * *

_

_Negen_

_Er is niets waar ik op wacht_

_Morgen blijft het nacht_

_Ik overdacht m'n zorgen en de wereld_

_En alle keren dat ik wakker lag_

_Ik besloot:_

_Wat een mooie dag…_

"Ja, ik denk het wel ja," antwoordde Julie roekeloos. "Je bent een egoitische zak Campbell!"

Al het bloed trok weg uit het gezicht van Campbell. "Nu is het GENOEG!"

Campbell keek Julie razend aan, "Ik had je vanaf het moment dat je je aanmeldde voor mijn crew had ik je al kunnen vermoorden. Ik heb het niet gedaan, omdat ik dacht dat je me van pas zou komen. Ik liet je werken op mijn schip, gaf je zelfs de kans om je te bewijzen in de wereld van _mannelijke _piraten! Maar nee! Lil' missy hier moest het perse verknallen! En nóg dacht ik dat je aan het einde van de rit nog wel handig zou kunnen blijken. Maar néé! Het enige wat je bent is een irritant klein nest!"

Lily, die wakker was geworden van et geschreeuw van Campbell zag de schittering die op was komen zetten in de ogen van Julie en siste: "Doe het niet, Julie!"

Maar Julie negeerde dit, en antwoordde: "At your service, Captain!"  
Dit was de druppel, en Campbell greep Julie bij haar haren, haar het dek opsleurend. Lily volgde angstig, en een piraat die de wacht hield aan de deur van hun 'cel' sleurde haar mee bij haar arm terwijl hij grimmig commandeerdde: "Yer gonna watch, lass!"

Julie werd naar het midden van het dek gesleurd, naar de mast. Ze had het gevoel alsof elke haar uit haar hoofd gerukt werd, en een brandende pijn trok door haar hoofdhuid.

Campbell liet haar los bij de mast, en commandeerde twee piraten Julie vast te binden. Julie zakte in mekaar, maar werd aan haar armen omhoog gesleurd door de piraten aan de zijnkant van Campbell. Lily keek Julie verschrikt aan met grote ogen. Op zich deed het vooruitzicht van dat ze gemarteld werd – waarvan ze wist dat dat ging gebeuren – Julie niet zoveel. Ze stond boven de pijn. Maar die grote, bezorgde blauwe ogen van Lily waren veel pijnlijker voor Julie.

De piraten rukten Julie's bovenshirt van haar lijf. Met ene scheurend geluid schuerde het shirt uiteen, en het viel op de grond. Daarna was Julie's zwarte ondertopje aan de beurt, zodat ze met een naakt bovenlichaam op het dek stond.

De crew, die inmiddels was gestopt met hun gezichheden en nu in een cirkel om de mast heen stonden floten bewonderend, terwijl ze Julie ondertussen vierkant uitlachten.

Ruw werd Julie met haar rug naar de crew gedraaid, en met haar armen naar de mast geleurd. De crew maakte teleurgestelde geluidjes, maar Campbell negeerde die. Julie kon langs de mast heen kijken, en zag hem daar woendend naar Julie kijken, terwijl hij de meest gemene grijns op zijn gezicht had die Julie ooit had gezien.

Met haar borst naar de mast werd Julie vastgebonden, de touwen sneden strak in haar polsen. Julie wist dat dit niets was vergeleken de pijn die nog ging komen, maar ze was vastbesloten Campbell en de rest van de crew niets te laten merken van de pijn die ze voelde, ze gunde hem dat plezier niet.

Campbell kreeg een zweep aangerijkt, en de crew begon hem aan te moedigen met een agressief "HOO HOO HOO!"

Campbell hief de zweep hoog boven zijn hoofd, en zodra Julie de zweep neer voelde komen op haar rug kon ze zich al niet meer houden aan de belofte die ze zichzelf een paar seconden eerder had gemaakt.

Julie schreeuwde het uit, de withete pijn op haar rug verspreidde zich over haar hele lichaam, van haar tenen tot haar vingertoppen. De pijn was ondragelijk, zelfs al na een uithaal van Campbell. Julie wist dat er nog vele zouden komen…

De zweep kwam weer neer op Julie's rug, nog geen centimeter naast de vorige. Weer gilde Julie harder dan ze nog ooit gegild had. Ze balde haar vuisten tot de knokkels van haar handen wit waren geworden. De pijn was onverdragelijk, het was alsof iemand een mes in haar rug had gezet en zo hard door drukte als hij kon, maar niet door de ruggegraat heen kon komen.

En weer en weer kwam de zweep terecht op Julie's rug, en weer en weer trok de vreslijke pijn door Julie's rug, en vervolgens door haar hele lichaam. Een natte substantie sijpelde over Julie's rug…haar eigen bloed.

De pijn begon naar Julie's hoofd te stijgen, en haar gezichtsvermogen nam sterk af. Alle piraten verdwenen en maakten plaats voor een kleurenwaas, alleen maar vlekken… Tranen stroomden over Julie's wangen, en ze wist niet hoe lang ze het nog kon verdragen.

Opeens hield het constante ritme van zweepslagen op haar rug op. En Julie richtte zichzelf wat op. De touwen rond haar polsen werden los gemaakt, en ze werd ruw naar voren geduwd.

Meteen toen het de bedoeling was dat Julie zou gaan staan, zakte ze in elkaar. De piraten om haar heen waren opeens angstaanjagend helder in haar gezichtsveld. Lily worstelde om los te komen, Afschuw af te lezen van haar hele lichaam, tranen rolden over haar hele gezicht.

"KLOOTZAK! GORE KLOOTZAK!" gilde Lily, voordat ze een hand voor haar mond geduwd kreeg.

De illusie dat ze haar los hadden gemaakt om haar lijden wat ze verzachten was meteen verdwenen toen Julie zag dat Campbell aan kwam lopen met een verdacht bekende fles. Het was rum…

"Oh bedankt…" mompelde Julie vaagjes, terwijl ze haar hand uitstak om de fles aan te nemen.

'Nee trut, dat is niet voor jou," gilde Campbell. Terwijl hij Julie in haar zij trapte. Julie hoeste door het plotselinge gebrek aan lucht, maar draaide zich om, zich maar al te goed realiserend wat er ging komen.

Plat op haar buik lag Julie op het dek. Er was een geluid van een ontkurkende fles. Campbell spuwde de kurk uit en die landde een paar centimeter naast haar hand, net te ver voor Julie om het te bereiken en het naar Campbells hoofd te gooien. Ze wist maar al te goed wat er ging gebeuren.

Zonder enig genade gooide Campbell de hel fles over Julie's rug heen. Julie kon aan niets anders denken dan aan de brandende pijn in haar rug, _pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance…_En er was geen manier om te ontsnappen, want Julie werd stevig vastgehouden tegen het dek.

Verblind door de pijn probeerde Julie bij bewustzijn te blijven, maar toen werd het minder. Ze werd ruw omhoog gesleurd, en een gedeelte van de rum spoelde naar beneden, het dek op.

"Wat aardig dat jullie mijn wonden nog even schoonmaken voordat jullie me doodslaan," zei Julie cynisch, want ze wist dat dat ging gebeuren. Ze ging hier, op The Dagger, dood.

"Hoe bedoel je dood," antwoordde Campbell, nep verbaasd. Toen verdween de uitdrukking van zijn gezicht en hij vervolgde: "Voorlopig ga je niet dood, luv. We zijn hier midden op zee, en niemand behalve wij die je kan horen schreeuwen…" De crew begon te lachen, waarna ze hun "hoo hoo hoo" weer vervolgden.

"Ik vraag me af hoe het is om met jou in een bed te liggen," voegde Campbell er fluisterend in Julie's oor aan toe, terwijl hij met een vinger langs haar kaaklijn streek. "Jouw mooie gezichtje laten we voorlopig even heel…"

"Gadverdamme, gore klootzak," gilde Julie, terwijl ze hem in zijn gezicht spuugde. Nu had ze het gedaan.

Campbell gaf haar een enorme mep in haar gezicht terwijl hij "klereteef" schreeuwde. Julie werd, deze keer met haar rug naar de mast zodat de hele crew naar haar borstkas kon staren, weer vastgebonden. Die schuurde vreslijk langs haar geirriteerde wonden op haar rug…Campbell hief zijn zweep…

De huid net onder Julie's jukbeenderen was veel dunner dan die op haar rug, en bij de eerste keer dat de zweep op haar huid neerkwam stromde er al rood bloed uit. Julie staarde vol afgrijnzen naar haar eigen lichaam, voor even de vreselijke pijn vergetend…

Voor even…want het volgende moment kwam de pijn erger terug dan ooit. Julie had nergens meer aandacht voor dan voor haar eigen pijn, verblindend, van binnenuit verscheurend…

Julie werd losgerukt van de mast, en Campbell begon op haar in te slaan, zijn belofte om Julie voorlopig te sparen. Hij haalde uit naar Julie's gezicht, haar buik, overal waar hij haar maar kon bereiken.

Julie probeerde tevergeefs de slagen van Campbell te ontwijken…Happend naar adem, verblind, bedekt met wonden strompelde Julie over het dek, tot ze neerviel van ellende. _Er is maar een manier om uit deze hel te komen…_dacht ze, terwijl ze vooruit probeerde te kruipen.

Julie was een paar meter naar de zijkant van het dek opgeschoven toen Campbell weer op Julie inramde… Pijn trok door Julie's hoofd, bloed spijpelde naar beneden, over haar nek en vervolgens over haar rug.

Weer probeerde Julie een paar meter verder te krabbelen, al haar laatste krachten aanwendend. Haar hand bereikte de reling van het schip, en Campbell liet Julie even met rust, proberend haar liiden zo lang mogelijk op te rekken.

Langzaam trok Julie zich op aan de reling, totdat ze weer rechtovereind stond. Julie keek Campbell aan met een blik van walging, en zag dat Campbells mondhoek omkrulde, blij dat hij zich nog even kon vermaken met zijn speeltje.

Julie liet nog een laatste blik op Lily vallen, waarin ze wilde zeggen 'het komt allemaal goed', en vervolgens liet Julie zich achterover van de reling vallen.

Wind suisde langs Julie's hoofd terwijl ze zich liet vallen. Toen stortte haar uitgeputte lichaam in het water, de koude stilte omarmde haar. Het water maakte Julie rustig, ze wist dat het zo goed was.

De bewusteloosheid overmande haar, en Julie zakte helemaal weg, tot het niets.

Het laatse wat Julie's geheugen nog registreerde voordat ze helemaal weg was, was vrouwenstem die wat zong. Met een allerlaatse krachtinspanning probeerde Julie te horen wat er gezongen werd:

Er is niets waar ik op wacht 

_Morgen blijft het nacht_

_Ik overdacht m'n zorgen en de wereld_

_En alle keren dat ik wakker lag, _

_Ik besloot:_

Wat een mooie dag… 

_Wat een mooie dag…_

"Voor de dood…" mompelde Julie. En toen was er niets meer.

* * *

**_Marsh: _**Hey Marsha! Heel erg bedankt voor het lezne van m'n fic, en lees vooral verder. Ik zie je op het hockeyveld, and remember, Donkey don't lie!

**_Linda: _**Yup, de langverwachtte update! Weer bedankt voor je review...Gene jack in dit hoofdstuk, wedden dat je dat een minpunt vond??? Maarre...ik hoop dat je het met deze cliffhanger wel/ook uit gaat houden! En blijf reviewen!

**_Goddes-of-imaginairy-light: _**Ah...ik weet niet wat ik heb met cliffhangers...ik vind ze gewoon leuk. Maar ik weet dat ze zwaar irritant zijn! Nog bedankt voor je review...En meld je ff als je verhaal leesbaar is (alsin, het staat online op ?), dan ga ik het lezen!

**_Julie-xjes: _**Julie in al haar panischheid, dat zijn die reviews ;), maar ik vind t leuk! Ahem, anyway, je houdt je een beetje in met Martijn, no?? Anders komt t egt niet goed hur, voor je het weet doe je jezelf pijn in enthousiasme! Sorry dat ik zo hard voor je ben meid...sugarlump

**_MiR: _**Nah, zo obvious is het niet hur, als Jack en Julie weer bij elkaar komen...wijst naar het net gelezen hoofdstuk, maar you'll see...Stort jij je maar lekker op Julie (heheheh, zowel figuurlijk als letterlijk ahem sorry), dan komt alles goed. Ja ik geef tegenstrijdige adviezen, deal with it wijst naar de beantwoording van Julie's review)!


	10. Tien

Hey iedereen! Voor iedereen die het (nog) niet in de gaten had, dit is NIET het einde! Oke, ik geef het toe, ik probeerde iedereen te laten denken dat het het einde was (m.b.v. Julie, die niet in haar laatste review liet weten dat het nog verder ging, dankje meid!), maar iedereen kent me veel te goed om dat te geloven...Ik hou niet van iedereen-dood-einden. Dit is een lekker lang hoofdstuk, 7 pagina's in Word, in plaats van die miezerige 4 va het vorige hoofdstuk...Maarja, ik wilde m'n cliffhanger :P Veel plezier ermee!

* * *

Tien

Meer van jou

Kruip onder mijn huid en blijf daar

Meer van jou

In ruil voor dit gebroken lijf…

Op datzelfde moment, net buiten zicht van The Dagger, voer The Black Pearl, nog steeds het schip achtervolgend.

Het was vroeg in de ochtend, Julie kreeg op dit moment haar 'ontbijt' aangeboden. De crew van The Pearl was net wakker, maar waren al weer druk aan het werk, de wind waaide niet te sterk en niet te zacht, flarden wolken ihngen in de bleke ochtendlucht, roodverlicht door de opkomende zon.

The Caribbean, beroemd om zijn zonsop -en ondergangen, was het thuis van vele piraten, en zo ook van Captain Jack Sparrow.

De kapitein in kwestie stond weer achter het roer van The Pearl, zijn favoriete plek van het hele schip. De wind wapperde door zijn dikke lokken, waarin kralen en andere – niet helemaal defineerbare – dingen waren verweven, wat een klinkelend geluidje veroorzaakte.

The Pearl was nu al voor de vierde dag The Dgager aan het achtervolgen, hopend dat het schip hen naar de schat van Campbell kon lijden. Wat dat was waar Jack naar op zoek was, zijn schat.

Campbell, die beroemd was om zijn enorme opbrengsten van alle plunderingen die hij succesvol had afgerond, had die allemaal bewaard, om zo zijn eigen schateiland te beginnen, en verborgen plek in The Caribbean. Eens in de zoveel tijd ging hij er heen, om te controleren of alles er nog was, om wat van de schatten mee te nemen, of om er nog een paar aan toe te voegen.

Dit was natuurlijk informatie die Jack had gekregen van Mort, die zelf behoorlijk op de hoogte was van alles wat gebeurde in The Caribbean, toen hij hem op had gezocht in Tortuga. Hij had Mort het dagboek laten zien, die het goed bestudeerd had.

Mort had Jack gewaarschuwd voor Campbell. "De man is pure evil, zolang hij mensen pijn kan doen, zal hij dat doen, Jack. Er zijn geen woorden die goed kunnen beschrijven waartoe hij in staat is…Ik weet niet op het verstandig is om achter zijn schatten aan te gaan…" Jack grijnsde even toen hij dacht aan deze woorden, des te banger je moest zijn voor de man in kwestie, des te avontuurlijker hij het vond om achter zijn schatten aan te gaan. Jack was het schoolvoorbeeld van de regel: wat je verboden wordt wil je graag.

De waarschuwing van Mort was dan ook de reden dat Jakc had besloten Julie achter te laten. Hij wist dat Julie goed voor zichzelf op kon komen, ze was first mate, dat gebeurde niet iedere piraat. Ze had, naar wat Jack verwachtte, ervaring met een zwaard, een goed reactievermogen, maar Campbell was een heel andere kwestie. Bovendien, en hij haatte het om dat toe te geven (helemaal tegenover haar), gaf hij teveel om Julie. Hij ging haar niet opofferen voor zijn hebzucht, en bovendien, als Campbell erachter kwam wat Julie voor hem betekende, greep hij de eerste mogelijkheid meteen om haar de dood in te martelen, iets wat hij zonder dat laatste kleine detail toch wel zou doen…

Zoals hem altijd al scheen, geven om iemand was een zwakte, en hoewel het een egoistische actie was geweest (But I'm a sellfish man, luv!), had hij beloten dat het het verstandigste zou zijn om Julie achter te laten.

Het enige wat Jack niet wist was dat Julie op dit moment door Campbell bij haar haren het dek op gesleurd werd.

Anamaria kwam het kapanjedek op rennen, en zei: "Captain, we naderen Port Royal!"

Jack sperde zijn ogen open voor een tiende van een seconde, maar verborg zijn verbazing meteen daarna.

"Oh…Dan kunnen we Lizzie en William wel even opzoeken…" zei Jack koeltjes.

Maar vanbinnen begon Jacks hartslag behoorlijk te versnellen. Wat moest Campbell in Port Royal? Nog meer onschuldige mensen vermoorden? Nog meer huizen vernielen? Jack was zo in gedachten dat hij niet eens zichzelf uitscghold voor het zijn van een softie.

"Captain," begon Anamaria zakelijk. "Volgen we The Dagger naar Port Royal?"

"Aye!' riep Jack naar haar, en begin zijn koers te wijzigen, zodat ze nu rechtstreeks naar Port Royal voeren. Ze hadden geluk, want de zeestroom bracht hen rechtstreeks naar Port Royal, zodat ze er waarschijnlijk nog eerder zouden zijn.

Een onrustig gevoel nam de overhand in de mix van emoties in Jacks hart. Er klopt hier iets niet…Er is iets goed verkeerd… dacht Jack haast zenuwachtig, iets wat hij bijna nooit was, althans, nooit liet merken. Jacks intuitie sprak tot hem, hem vertellend dat hij extra goed op moest letten, voordat het allemaal verkeerd zou gaan. Hij keek nog eens goed het dek over, naar het water wat tegen de boeg doormidden gekliept werd. Hij keek naar het water aan bak-en stuurboord.

"Wacht eens even," mompelde Jack intens-

Er dreef een lichaam op het water.

"A body, in the water!" De kreet uit het kraaiennest galmde over het hele dek, en een touwladder werd naar beneden gegooid. Een crewmember klom naar benenden, en sloeg zijn armen om het bundeltje mens dat op het water dobberde.

Jack liep weg van het roer, terwijl hij Anamaria commandeerde het roer over te nemen. Nieuwsgierig liep hij naar de touwladder. Waar de crewmember met ene wel heel bekend bungeltje mens in zijn armen aan kwam lopen.

Het was Julie.

En ze zag er niet al te best uit. Ze had striemen lopen over haar onblote bovenlichaam (Jack kon het niet helpen er even een bewonderende opmerking over te maken in gedachten), ze zag er extreem bleek uit. En boven alles, ze was niet bij bewustzijn.

"Julie," bracht Jack geschokt uit, die voor die ene keer geen moeite deed zijn verbazing te verbergen. Hij deed een paar stappen naar voren, en nam Julie over van de crewmember, die met een 'Captain' een paar stappen achteruit deed.

Jack tilde Julie met grot gemak op, ze was in die vier dagen zo licht als een veertje geworden. Jack droeg Julie naar zijn quarters, nog steeds niet helemaal besteffend wat er nu eigenlijk was gebuerd. De eertse gedachte die bij hem opkwam was Ik ga Mort vermoorden (oeh, dat klinkt niet goed hoor, net als 'ik wil Will', honestly!).

Jack trapte de duer van zijn quarters open, droeg Julie naarbinnen, en deed de duer weer met zijn voet dicht. Hij keek Julie bezorgd en teder aan, terwijl ze nog steeds bewusteloos in zijn armen lag. Hij tilde haar iets hoger op, en streek met zijn eigen wang tegen de hare.

Julie was steenkoud.

Vervolgens legde hij haar voorzichtig op zijn bed, pakte een oude lap stof uit zijn lade. Vervolgens greep hij een fles rum, en hield de fles, met de stof op de opening, op zijn kop. De stof zoog de goud-bruine substantie meteen in zich op. Snel zette Jack de fles weer neer, en liep naar zijn bed, waar Julie op lag. Hij draaide haar voorzichtig om, terwijl hij fluisterde: 'wat doe je hier, luv.'

Voorzichtig depte hij de stof op Julie's wonden. Het was maar goed dat ze niet bij bewustzijn was, want het brandde _like hell. _Jack maakte de wonden schoon, alle bloedrestjes kwamen terecht op het dtuk stof. Toen deed Jack, om haar privacy te respecteren, Julie een shirt aan, terwijl hij nog een bewonderende blik wierp op haar borsten.

Jack voelde zich even schuldig, wetend dat Julie dat _nooit _goed had gevonden als ze bij bewustzijn was geweest. Snel schoof hij dit aan de kant, zichzelf zeggend dat ze vast liever had gehad dat hij haar leven redde _en_ even naar haar voorgevel keek, dan dat hij geen van beide had gedaan. Jack grinnikte even om zijn logica, waarna hij zich weer tot Julie wendde.

Langzaam en voorzichtig herhaalde hij het wonden-verzorgings-procces ook op de wonden aan de voorkant van Julie's lichaam, net zo voorzichtig en teder als de eerste keer. Ook deed hij voorzichtig, proberend zo min mogelijk te kijken, Julie's zeiknatte broek uit, zo probeerde hij te voorkomen dat ze ook nog kou zou vatten. Vervolgens streek hij met zijn vrije hand wat haar van Julie's pony uit haar gezicht.

Jack keek neer op het fijne gezichtje, zijn ogen dwaalde over elk gedeelte ervan, alsof hij probeerde het met elk detail te onthouden, voor het geval dat hij haar ooit weer zou moeten missen.

"Wat is er toch met je gebeurd, luv," vroeg Jack, maar aan zichzelf dan aan Julie, terwijl hij een karaf met water haalde en die naast Julie's bed zette. Ook had hij een kruik gehaald (die in die tijd was gemaakt van bijvoorbeeld een blaas van een dier), die hij had laten vullen met kokend water.

"Ik heb je gemist, Julie…" zei hij nog, voordat hij een kus op Julie's voorhoofd drukte.

Vervolgens sloeg Jack de deken over Julie heen, voorzichtig, terwijl hij de kruik voorzichtig onder de deken schoof, en liet Julie achter om te rusten…

Nog diezelfde dag kwam Julie bij bewustzijn, knipperend met haar ogen terwijl ze probeerde te wennen aan het licht.

"Waar bén ik," mompelde Julie, terwijl ze naar het plafond staarde, en zich verbazend afvroeg hoe het kon dat haar lichaam zo warm aanvoelde… "Is dit de hemel?"

"Nou, dit is zo goed als je de hemel kan krijgen op aarde, luv…" zei een overbekende stem vlakbij Julie's oor in een diepe toon, die een rilling door Julie's ruggengraat veroorzaakte. "Je hebt mij nu…".

Julie glimlachte verward, en draaide zich om, om recht in het gezicht van een grijnzende Jack te kijken. Zijn diepbruine ogen boorden in de hare, een aparte glans in hen die het beeld compleet makend.

"Jack…," bracht Julie zwakjes uit. "Wat doé je hier? Waar ben ik… ik…"  
"Shhh, luv…" zei Jack zachtjes, terwijl hij zijn duim op Julie's lippen legde, wat Julie –uiteraard- meteen stil kreeg. "Ik snap dat je even verward bent van de 'uiterlijke overdosis'," (waarmee hij natuurlijk zichzelf bedoelde) zei Jack suggestief, terwijl hij afwezig met zijn duim Julie's lippen streelde. "Maar je bent niet dood, ik heb je –alweer- gered. Maar- Ik ben ook heel blij om jou te zien," vervolgde Jack met een knipoog.

Julie, die vanaf het 'je bent niet dood' stukje niet meer had opgelet omdat ze te veel afgeleid was doordat Jack haar lippen streelde, slikte droog, waarna ze haar aandacht weer op Jack richtte. Ze was nog maar een minuut weer bij bewustzijn, en meteen was Jack er weer in geslaagd van hun gesprek een intiem gebeuren te maken.

Ze keek Jack aan, en zag een onbekende emotie in zijn ogen, een emotie die dezelfde seconde weer verdwenen was, voordat Julie precies kon uitzoeken wat het was.

Toen kwam Julie er pas achter dat Jack zijn andere arm om haar middel had gegooid, en nu haar huid aangenaam aan het strelen was. Dit zorgde ervoor dat Julie zich nog minder kon concentreren, en Jack zag het, maar maakte er geen stomme opmerking over. In plaats daarvan keek hij vertederd naar Julie, die nu druk bezig was verlegen te glimlachen tegen het matras.

"Weetje," draalde Jack, terwijl hij zijn vinger van Julie's lippen naar haar kin verplaatste, en Julie zo dwong hem aan te kijken, met en serieuzere blik dan ooit. "Ik ben heel erg blij dat ik je weer zie…" Hij kneep zachtjes in Julie's zij, om zijn woorden nog wat te versterken.

Jack had een bepaalde glimlach op zijn gezicht, een glimlach die hij nog nooit eerder had gebruikt – het was anders dan normaal – en het maakte Julie dan ook helemaal warm van binnen.

Julie glimlachte weer verlegen, iets wat ze zelf zo haatte, maar Jack zei: "Weetje, je bent heel schattig als je dat doet…"

Julie glimlachte en zei, bij wijze van antwoord: "ik heb jou ook gemist Jack."

Ineens was Julie er ten volle van bewust hoe dichtbij Jack eigenlijk was, en hoe geweldig hij er eigenlijk uitzag. Jacks bandana was weg, dus zijn haar en dreadlocks hingen half achterover, half langs zijn gezicht. De deken lag over zijn middel, maar hield daarboven op. De onderkant van zijn shirt was wat naarboven gekropen, zodat er een behoorlijk stuk te zien was van Jack's buik, die trouwens behoorlijk gespierd was. De touwtjes, die Jack's shirt aan de bovenkant bij elkaar hielden, zaten los, de wijde hals van het shirt behoorlijk wat naar beneden, waardoor er een behoorlijk stuk van Jack's gebruinde borstkas zichtbaar was. Opeens was Julie de 'hoe kom ik hier vraag' helemaal vergeten.

"Ben je de omgeving aan het bestuderen, luv," vroeg Jack plagerig, die duidelijk weer in zijn oude patroon was vervallen. "And, do ye like what ye see?"

"Misschien…" antwoordde Julie semi-mysterieus.

Jack hield zijn hoofd een beetje scheef, en herhaalde: "misschien?" waarmee hij –uiteraard- probeerde een beter antwoord uit Julie los te peuteren.

"Nou…okee," zei Julie toegevend. "Je ziet er goed uit, Jack…" Daarna begon Julie alweer te glimlachen en te blozen, waarna ze haar blik afwendde van Jack. _Wat heb ik gezegd, _dacht Julie woedend. Ze wist ineens niet meer zeker of ze wel zo dicht bij Jack in de buurt wilde zijn. Ze wist niet of ze wel zo intiem wilde zijn met Jack. Okee, hij _was _aantrekkelijk, maar was zij niet gewoon een van de velen in zijn rijtje vrouwen? Zou Jack haar nu gebruiken, om vervolgens te worden gedumpt in de eerst volgende haven, welke dat dan ook mocht zijn?

In die paar seconden dat dit door Julie's hoofd flitste schoof Jack dichterbij, de afstand tussen hun gezichten nu misschien nog 10 centimter.

Een verlammend gevoel trok door Julie's ledematen, het was voor haar niet meer mogelijk helder te denken.

Net op het moment dat Jack zich voorover boog om Julie te zoenen, kroop Julie tegen Jacks borst aan, om daar nog een tijdje te blijven liggen…

Later in de ochtend stond Julie, inmiddels weer helemaal aangekleed, op het dek. Ze had net ontbeten, samen met Jack. Ze hadden een luchtig gesprek gehad, en Julie was even de ellende veroorzaakt door Campbell vergeten.

Even, want de herinneringen kwamen weer terug zodra Julie op het dek stond, Port Royal recht vooruit, The Dagger als een stipje aan de horizon.

Julie moest onwillekeurig aan Lily denken, die ze nu helemaal alleen had overgelaten aan Campbell. Ze besloot dat ze Jack meteen zodra ze hem zag zou vragen of ze Lily konden redden. Ook wilde ze graag weten wat Jack nou eigenlijk aan het doen was op dit moment…Zouden ze naar Port Royal gaan?

Op dat moment sloegen twee armen zich om Julie's middel, en werd een warme adem uitgeblazen over haar nek en de zijkant van haar gezicht. "Wat sta je hier nou helemaal alleen, luv. Heb je mijn gezelschap nodig?"

Julie draaide zich om binnen Jacks armen, om recht naar het gezicht van een grijnzende Jack te kijken.

"Nou je hier toch bent…" antwoordde Julie grijnzend, wetend dat ze op dit schip nergens liever zou willen zijn dan in Jacks gezelschap.

Jacks grijns verdween en maakte plaats voor een serieuze uitdrukking. "Julie? Kun je me misschien vertellen hoe je in het water bent gekomen?"

Julie keek naar beneden, proberend er niet al te aangeslagen uit te zien. Net zoals toen ze wakker werd, plaatste Jack zijn hand onder Julie's kin, en tilde die lichtelijk op, zodat Julie Jack wel aan moest kijken. Jacks ogen stonden smekend, haar vragend of ze alsjeblieft wilde vertellen wat er was gebeurd.

Julie besloot dat te doen.

"Nou, ik was dus bij Mort, maar hij was niet echt aardig voor me. Hij liet me alle klusjes opknappen, alle spullen dragen, ik was het zat!

"Toen ging ik naar de haven, op zoek naar een schip waar ik me aan kon melden als crewmember, en vond daar The Dagger, met Captain Campbell en-"

"Wacht!" onderbrak Jack Julie. "Jij was op _The Dagger_?"

"Ja," antwoorde Julie, verbaasd door Jacks sterke reactie. "Ken je dat schip?"  
"Nee…" loog Jack. "Ga verder…"

"Nou, eerst ging alles –redelijk- okee. Ik moet dan welliswaar het dek schrobben, kreeg hongerige blikken van piraten toegeworpen, en ik kreeg ranzig eten. Maar het was okee, ik had het gevoel dat ik wat betekende, dat ik een leven had…"

"Maar luv," riep Jack uit. "Je betekent wel degelijk wat! Voor mij heel veel…" Dat laatste voegde Jack er wat zachter aan toe. Julie bloosde lichtjes.

"Goed, daarna werd het allemaal erger. Ik werd verplicht door Campbell om een stadje te overvallen, het stond in de brand, iedereen werd vermoord, de vrouwen verkracht…" Julie moest haar best doen niet te gaan huilen, en Jack besloot het feit dat hij dat stadje had gezien maar even achterwege te laten.

"Ik wilde wegrennen, maar Campbell kwam me achterna, en nam mij gevangen. Toen ging het van kwaad tot erger, ik werd geslagen, gevangen genomen, en ik kreeg geen eten meer. Toen schold ik Campbell uit, zonder dat ik wist dat hij vlak achter me zat. Het volgende moment werd ik het dek op gesleurd en…en…Nou…toen gaf hij me die plekken…" Julie wees op haar rug, en moest moeite doen om niet te gaan huilen. Jack vloekte, en trok Julie dicht tegen zich aan, terwijl hij fluisterde: "ik laat je nooit meer alleen, luv."

Julie rustte haar hoofd op Jacks schouder, en liet de warmte over zich heen spoelen. Ineens werd het haar allemaal teveel, en tranen stroomden geluidloos over haar wangen.

In eerste instantie merkte Jack het niet dat Julie huilde. Toen de eerste traan op Jacks schouder gleed, verstijfde hij even, en nam toen wat afstand van Julie om aan te kunnen kijken.

Jack keek Julie diep in haar ogen, die nu wat rood waren geworden van het huilen. Voorzichtig boog Jakc zijn hoofd naarvoren, naar Julie's wangen, en kuste de tranen weg. Julie ademde scherp in, maar liet het toe, terwijl ze wanhopig probeerde rustig te blijven. Jacks lippen bewogen extreem traag over haar wangen, een ongelofelijk sensuele beweging.

Opeens had Julie absoluut geen twijfels meer of ze wel zo dicht bij Jack wilde zijn. Het voelde zo goed om Jack zo dicht bij haar te hebben, en Julie sloot haar ogen even. Het enige wat ze nu wilde was Jack, dichterbij dan ooit.

Langzaam verlieten Jacks lippen Julie's wang weer, en hij keek haar recht in haar – inmiddels weer geopende - ogen. Hij bewoog wat dichterbij, een verlammend gevoel trok door Julie's ledematen, en ze was niet meer in staat helder te denken. Ze vergat helemaal dat ze midden op het dek stonden.

Jack bewoog nog weer een paar centimeter naarvoren, zodat Julie Jacks adem op haar lippen kietelde. Ze ademde scherp in bij het gevoel, om hetzelfde moment Jacks lippen op de hare te voelen drukken.

Julie beantwoordde de kus van Jack ook onmiddellijk, terwijl ze haar ogen sloot en een hand omhoog bracht naar de zijkant van Jacks gezicht. Jack beet zachtjes op Julie's onderlip, en Julie bracht zichzelf nog wat dichter naar Jack, zodat haar lichaam tegen de zijne drukte. Zowel Julie als Jack opende hun mond en lieten elkaars tong toe. Julie speelde met Jacks nekharen, en Jack, die zijn hand al die tijd op Julie's kin had laten rusten, verplaatste die richting Julie's oor, waarna hij zijn hand in haar haar verweefde. Julie kon aan niets anders denken dan aan Jack, aan zijn warme, brede lichaam tegen haar aan, zijn mond tegen de hare…

Langzaam nam Jack weer wat afstand, terwijl hij zijn voorhoofd tegen die van Julie liet rusten. Buiten adem keek hij Julie scherp aan, zijn adem tegen Julie's gezicht, zijn donkerbruine ogen straalden een ongelofelijke warmte uit. Langzaam draaide Jack zijn hoofd wat naar de zijkant, om zijn gezicht vervolgens langs Julie's wang te bewegen.

Stoppels van zijn baard schuurden zachtjes langs Julie's wang, en ze wist niet dat er zo'n tedere beweging bestond als dat wat Jack nu deed.

Jack had zijn hand nog steeds niet uit Julie's haar gehaald, en streelde nu haar hoofdhuid afwezig, terwijl hij een korte kus net onder haar oor drukte.

Een glimlach krulde Julie's mondhoeken om, en ze hield Jack nog steeds stevig vast. Langzaam nam Jack weer wat afstand, af en toe nog een kus op Julie's kaaklijn drukkend.

Julie ademende tevreden uit, terwijl ze zich koortsachtig afvroeg of ze ooit wel zo'n passionele zoen had gehad. _Vast niet, _dacht Julie, terwijl ze zachtjes grinnikte.

"Mag ik vragen wat er zo grappig is," vroeg Jack, die nu weer recht voor Julie's gezicht was.

"Niets, Jack…Helemaal niets…" glimlachte Julie naar hem. Langzaam liet Jack haar weer los.

The Pearl naderde Port Royal, maar verankerde niet in de gewone haven. Er was een haven aan de zijkant van de stad, die minder goed werd bewaakt, en waar smokkelaars, piraten, en ander gespuis aanmeerde. Dit was dan ook de haven waar Jack was 'aangemeerd' met zijn zinkende schip.

De sloepen werden weer naar beneden gehaald, (de normale havens waren diep genoeg voor de grote schepen, maar deze 'afgelegen' haven was dat nog niet, vandaar) en twee crewmembers roeide de boot waar Jack inzat, samen met Julie, de nu met haar armen om haar opgetrokken knieeën geslagen naar de kade keek. Ze keek vanuit haar ooghoeken even naar Jack, die zijn blik strak op de kade had gericht.

Julie kon het niet helpen even te denken hoe vreselijk aantrekkelijk hij eruit zag, en vooral aan de manier waarop hij haar een half uur geleden zo passioneel gezoend had.

Julie vroeg zich af wat ze eigenlijk gingen doen in Port Royal, en belangrijker nog, wat ging Jack met haar doen? Hij had weleenswaar gezegd dat hij haar nooit meer alleen zou laten, maar wat bedoelde hij ermee? Wat hij er ook mee bedoelde, die opmerking zorgde er wel voor dat een warm gevoel zich door Julie verspreidde, wat altijd gebeurde als ze aan de pirate captain dacht.

Maar hoe dacht Jack eigenlijk over haar?  
Ondanks dat hij bepaalde opmerkingen had gemaakt die wel eens zouden kunnen beteken dat hij bepaalde gevoelens voor haar had vroeg Julie zich af of dat wel zo was. Was dat niet veel te makkelijk? Jack had, zoals al veel te vaak herhaald, hoeren in elke stad, wat maakte haar zo bijzonder dat Jack vond dat zij anders was, behalve het feit dat zij zich niet meteen als een bloedzuiger op hem stortte?

Bovendien, wie vertelde haar dat Jack haar niet gewoon zag als een vriend? Niet dat vrienden elkaar gewoonlijk passioneel zoenden, maar je kon het nooit zeker weten met hem…

Dit waren de gedachten van Julie, die ruw werden onderbroken door een bonk. De boeg van de sloep was ruw tegen de kade aan geknalt. Julie vloog bijna naar voren, maar kon nog net op tijd haar evenwicht bewaren. Jack stapte als eerste op de kade, de sloep aan een paal vastbindend. Vervolgens stak hij zijn hand galant uit naar Julie, en zei als zo'n verwaande gentleman: "zal ik u naar de stad begeleiden, milady?"

Julie nam grinnikend de hand aan, en stapte zo galant mogelijk uit de sloep, terwijl ze fantaseerde dat ze uit een koets stapte, met zo'n enorme korset-hoepeljurk aan.

Jack troonde haar mee over de kade, die hier overduidelijk de weg scheen te weten. Ze werden aangeklampt door de oude havenmeester, die zei: "Meneer, het kost een shilling om een schip te verankeren!"

Op een manier die overduidelijk routine uitstraalde zei Jack, licht voorovergebogen tegen de man: "what d'ye say to three shillings, and we forget the name?"

Julie grinnikte om Jacks vindingrijkheid, al ha ze het vage vermoeden dat Jack dit al eerder had gedaan – wat ook niet helemaal onjuist was.

De man knikte en zei, teriwjl hij nog even argwanend naar Jack keek: "Welcome to Port Royal, mister Smith."

Jack liep zelfverzekerd door, en herhaalde zachtjes tegen Julie: "ook jij welkom in Port Royal, luv!"

* * *

Okee, nu is dus officieel gebeurd wat iedereen al verwachtte, (hè Martijn ;), maargoed, ik kon het Julie niet aan doen om dat niet zo te laten zijn. Ik hoop dat de emoties en de zoen-scènes een beetje goed beschreven zijn, want ik heb er eeuwen over gedaan om dat - naar mijn mening - goed te krijgen... Kritiek mag altijd, daar heb ik wat aan, en ik word er hard van! Oh, en alle trouwe reviewers bedankt, ik ben trots op jullie!

Laura - Hee, een nieuwe reviewster! Blijf vooral reviewen, daar word ik super blij van! Ja, er is nu dus gebuerd waar je op zat te wachten, maar ik heb nog wat dingetjes in die verhaallijn in gedachten...:P Just wait and see...

Linda - Heh, je had wel leuke woorden in je review, Lin! Gruwelijk, en Ellende...egt KEWL! :D "hehe sorry terug naar de fantasiewereld van gruwelijkheden", dat was ook kewl! Mooie ellende, huh? 'K geloof dat je de enige bent die dat vind...An' remember, donkey don't lie...I do!

Lisa - Ja ik weet t van die zin, bedankt voor de tip, kheb alleen geen zin om het te veranderen, lui he?? Bedankt dat je het Blof-liedje goed vond, dan heb ik daar goed aan gedaan, vond iig nog een persoon t leuk! Nah, en ik ben hierna heel aardig voor Julie, je hoeft geen medelijden met d'r te hebben!

Julie - Ja meid, na de ellende van het vorige hoofdstuk ben ik BIJZONDER aardig voor je...Zou jij ook eens moeten proberen, vinden mensen leuk! :P Ja idd, "R.I.P. mezelf", maar dan wel R.I.P met Jack, hij zorgt er wel voor dat je uitrust...Of niet, heheheheh.

Martijn- Ja ik weet het, ik BEN hard...Maar ik heb er geen spijt van...Denk dat je dit hoofdstuk ook wel leuk vind, of je wordt er jaloers van...Maar de woordvervanger is de redder in nood!:P Ah...er is later nog tijd om Campbellterug te pakken...Of door Campbell terug gepakt te worden (Ik heb nooit gezegd dat ik niet doe aan niet-happy-endings) Laten we zeggen dat we hem nog tegen komen...

Goddes of imaginary light- Lekker vrolijk einde?? Ah...dacht jij wel dat dit het einde was? Dan is m'n 'plan' toch nog geslaagd :P 'K hoop dat je dit hoofdstuk een beetje leuk vond, en blijf reviewen! REVIEWPOWER!


	11. Elf

Hey allemaal! Hier is het (voor Julie langverwachte) Hoofdstuk Elf. Hier kukn je zien wat er gebeurd met je schrijfstijl als je Julie te logeren hebt en die helemaal hyperactief is van koffie. Hoedanook, dit hoofdstuk spoort niet, ik zweer het je! Reviews zijn altijd meer dan welkom!

--------

Elf

Julie Soneveld's Underground II

The World's Destruction Tour

AN1

Jack troonde Julie mee door de geplaveide straten van Port Royal. De stad was aanzienlijk netter dan Tortuga, er waren veel minder zwervers, en al helemaal geen dronken mensen.

Het was behoorlijk druk in de stad, want er was markt, dus twee piraten vielen niet echt op tussen de mensenmassa. Julie keek haar ogen uit bij alle etenswaren, die haar maar behoorlijk lieten knorren aangezien ze (ondanks het aardig vullende ontbijt) veel te weinig gegeten had de afgelopen dagen.

Jack, die het duidelijk gehoord had, grinnikte en vroeg: "wil je wat eten, luv?"

Julie knikte dankbaar, en Jack pikte een banaan, zijn absolute favoriet sinds hij er zo leuk mee had gezwaaid toen hij een crew uit ging zoeken in Tortuga, nu al een tijdje geleden.

Waar Julie zich nog het meest over verbaasden waren de vrouwen, en dan vooral hun jurken. Julie had altijd al een zwak gehad voor de jurken, maar omdat in Tortuga, en elke andere stad waar Julie ooit geweest was, zulke korsetjurken het ultieme symbool van het zijn van een hoer waren had Julie er nooit een gedragen. Nu zag ze alle vrouwen erin lopen, en ze besloot dat ze er meteen zou proberen een te jatten zodra zij en Jack klaar waren met hun missie.

Wat Julie bracht op de vraag: 'waar gaan we eigenlijk heen'.

Ze vroeg het aan Jack, die even mysterieus glimlachte en vervolgens antwoordde: "You'll see, luv. But I'm sure you'll like it!"

Julie knikte even alsin: 'het is oké', maar bedacht toen dat het eigenlijk niet oké was, omdat ze, zoals altijd, nieuwsgierig was. Julie dacht even na of ze er tegen Jack over zou gaan zeiken, en besloot dat het toch wel heel erg kinderachtig was.

"Jack! Zeg 't nou," zei Julie met een zeikerig stemmetje, terwijl ze Jack smekend aankeek. _Who cares! Ik _ben _kinderachtig, _dacht Julie met een grijns.

"Nee, luv," zei Jack, duidelijk tevreden met Julie's verwachtingsvolle blikken.

Julie besloot niet, zoals ze normaal gesproken zou doen, aan Jacks arm te gaan trekken, of andere lichamelijke schade aan te gaan richten (_Hoe zou ik dat kunnen doen, Jack is _zo _mooi!_), maar in plaats daarvan trok ze een pruillipje, en keek ze Jack smekend aan.

Jack keek met iets vergrote ogen naar Julie, slikte toen, wendde zijn blik af, en maakte ene gefrustreerd geluidje. Julie sloeg het geheel geamuseerd gaande.

Vervolgens scheen Jack een idee te hebben, grijnsde lichtjes, keek Julie weer aan en zei: "Hou ermee op, Julie. Anders zal ik er eigenhandig een eind aan moeten maken!"

En voordat Julie ook maar iets kon doen dan scherp in te ademen door zijn opmerking (want ze wist héél goed waar hij het over had), boog Jack zich voorover en gaf Julie een passionele zoen.

Julie gaf zich meteen aan het gevoel over, haar armen om Jacks nek slaand en hem naar zich toe trekkend. Het kon er geen hol schelen dat ze midden op het marktplein stonden in het 'beschaafde' Port Royal, en dat de mensen die er nu rond liepen hen waarschijnlijk geschokt aan zouden kijken. Jack duwde Julie lichtjes naar achteren, zodat Julie wel een paar stappen naar achteren moest zetten, tot ze met haar rug tegen een (onbekende) muur aanduwde, zonder ook maar even te stoppen met zijn passionele zoen. Jack speelde met Julie's haar, en langzaam nam hij weer wat afstand, Julie grijnzend aankijkend.

Toen wilde Jack aanstalten maken om Julie's nek 'aan te vallen', maar werd onderbroken door Julie, die besloot dat ze dat gedeelte misschien beter konden bewaren voor een plek waar alleen zij en Jack waren.

"Niet doen, Jack," zei Julie serieus, waarna ze grijnzend vervolgde: "Alles op z'n tijd."

Daarna kroop Julie onder een van Jacks armen door, terwijl ze zachtjes zei: "Snoezepoesje," waarna ze vervolgens hard wegrende. AN2 Jack keek eerst even tevreden, maar realiseerde zich vervolgens wat een vreselijke koosnaam het eigenlijk was. En met een hard 'hey!' begon hij de achtervolging.

Julie rende hard weg, grinnikend om haar fantasie, terwijl ze ondertussen mensen en spullen aan de kant duwde. Ze greep een paal van een marktkraampje dat gebruikt werd om een doek (wat fungeerde als dak)omhoog te houden, om snel een bocht te kunnen maken, waarna het hele dak instortte en op een vloekende koopman terechtkwam, inclusief een sjiek uitziende dame met rimpels als de Paus.

Julie grinnikte en dacht 'chaos!' terwijl ze nog harder rende dan ooit, om zowel Jack als de woedende marktkopman voor te blijven. Vervolgens stormde Julie, panisch zwaaiend met haar armen, verder, ondertussen nog een paar tonnen omgooiend, die wegrolden. Achter haar kon Jack de ton nog net ontwijken, maar de, niet al te atletische, marktkoopman werd erdoor onderuitgeslagen, waarna die met een schreeuw op de grond flikkerde. Julie grinnikte en dacht: _en dat is één!_.

Julie rende verder, een steegje in, terwijl ze zich door de dunne stroom mensen duwde. Jack kwam nog steeds achter haar aan, en Julie vervloekte haar slechte conditie (zoals ze dat zelf noemde, hé Juul? Misschien moet je wat vaker met _Niels _hardlopen :P).

Julie keek achterom, terwijl ze ondertussen nog hard door probeerde te rennen. Jack wilde net zijn armen om Julie heen slaan om haar vervolgens tegen de grond te stortten met zichzelf boven op haar, toen Julie abrupt tot stilstaan werd gebracht.

Er stond iets massiefs voor haar, iets met lichaamswarmte, en iets roods. Het was een officier van de Royal Navy.

Met een luide 'bonk' knalde Jack tegen Julie's rug aan, wat ervoor zorgde dat Julie, zo mogelijk, nog dichter tegen de rug van de officier aan flikkerde. De officier keek chagrijniger dan ooit.

Jack, die eerst de ernst van de situatie niet inzag, (means tegen wie Julie was opgeknalt) grinnikte en zei: "Heb ik je dan weer even mooi te pakken, luv!"

Julie wilde Jack nog een waarschuwende blik geven, maar het was al te laat.

"Nee," zei de officier triomfantelijk. "Ik ben diegene die jullie te pakken heeft!"

Jack, die ineens de ernst van de situatie in de gaten kreeg, grijnsde niet meer.

"Jullie worden gearresteerd wegens het saboteren van de markt, en op verdenking van het zijn van piraten."

Vervolgens greep de officier sneller dan het licht de pols van Jack, en duwde de mouw van zijn shirt wat omhoog, om vervolgens zijn pols ruw om te draaien. Jack mompelde zoiets als 'easy on the goods', en Julie moest moeite doen niet te grinniken. Pijnlijk zichtbaar op Jacks pols was nu het P-brandmerk, een souvenir dat Jack had overgehouden van een confrontatie met de VOC.

"Maak daar maar het zijn van piraten van," verbeterde de officier snel maar triomfantelijk. "Misschien krijg ik wel opslag," zei hij nog met een ik-heb-het-voor-elkaar-blik. Toen haalde hij op zo'n typische tekenfilm-manier twee paar handboeien achter zijn rug tevoorschijn, om die vervolgens theatraal bij Julie en Jack om te doen.

"Als jullie nu braaf willen meelo-"  
"I object!" klonk er ineens vanachter de rug van de officier in een heuse advocatenstem. Het was een vrouw, die er behoorlijk sjiek en rijk uitzag. Julie zag dat ze hel knap, al had ze wel een vreemd vooruit staande kaak (doe de Keira!), alsof die te ver naar voren geschoven was.

Julie rammelde ondertussen geïrriteerd met haar handboeien, terwijl ze dacht: _handboeien…IK HAAT HANDBOEIEN! _

Julie keek Jack aan op een 'doe-er-wat-aan-manier', maar het was niet aan hem besteed. Jack was druk aan het staren naar het decolleté van de, voor Julie nog onbekende, vrouw.

Julie keek Jack streng aan, om hem vervolgens een keiharde stomp in zijn zij te geven. Jack kuchte onschuldig, waarna hij zachtjes fluisterde: "zij gaat ons redden!" Julie kon het niet helpen dat ze jaloers dacht: _wie is dat?_

"Technisch gezien hebben deze…personen," zei de vrouw heel handig. "Niets verkeerd gedaan! Ze hebben geen blijvende schade aangericht op de eigendommen van andere mensen! En het zijn van een piraat is niet erg omdat…"

"Het vandaag de nationale, ik bedoel _koloniale_, verkleed-je-als-een-piraat-dag is," opperde Julie, waarna zowel Jack als de vrouw probeerden niet te lachen.

"Heel grappig Madam Turner, _lil' missy_," zei de officier flauwtjes, terwijl hij naar Julie wees.

De vrouw probeerde niet al te triomfantelijk te kijken toen ze zei: "Maar ik (iets wat ze lang uitrekte) ben de dochter van de Gouveneur, en jij (weer lang uitgerekt) bent maar een zielig officiertje. Als ik aan mijn vader vraag of hij mijn vrienden (ze keek veelbetekenend van Jack naar Julie) hun daden kwijt wil schelden zal hij dat doen, na wat gezeur van mijn kant." De vrouw keek de officier aan met een 'nu-jij-blik'.

De officier vroeg daarop twijfelachtig: "Maar heeft Commodore Norrington daar dan niets over te zeggen?"

"Helaas voor jou niet nee," zei de vrouw fijntjes. "Hij is op een belangrijke missie voor The Royal Navy, zodat de Gouveneur nu het bevel voert over de overgebleven troepen. En dus ook over jou!"

De vrouw dacht even na en voegde toen toe: "Maar ik zal hem vragen of hij jou alsnog opslag zal geven, omdat…je haar goed zit vandaag."

Julie kon nu haar lachen niet meer inhouden en begon keihard te lachen, waarna Jack ook automatisch zijn controle verloor. Julie besloot, ondanks dat ze stiekem jaloers was, dat Jack wel zo z'n connecties had. _De dochter van de Gouveneur, zeg ik je!_

"Als je nu zo vriendelijk zou willen zijn mijn vrienden weer los te laten…Ze zullen vast moe en hongerig zijn. Als je ze zoekt voor een proces verbaal of iets in die richtig zijn ze te vinden in het landhuis van de Gouveneur." Ze zei dit allemaal met de air van een expert, terwijl ze nadrukkelijk wees naar de handboeien om de polsen van Julie en Jack.

Aarzelend en overdonderd maakte de handboeien weer los, en Julie mompelde: "Dat werd tijd!"

"Het spijt me, Madam Turner," zei de officier onderdanig.

Maar de dochter van de Gouveneur keurde de man al geen blik meer waardig, en wenkte Julie en Jack om mee te komen.

Jack riep nog een 'Het was leuk je gekend te hebben' over zijn schouder, waarna hij tevreden en bezitterig een arm om Julie's heup sloeg. Iets waar Julie het opmerkelijk warm van kreeg.

"Bedankt, Lizzie," zei Jack, terwijl hij nonchalant naar de nagels keek van zijn vrije hand, om die vervolgens uit te draaien op een Scar-uit-de-Lion-King-manier.

De vrouw draaide zich om, en wendde zich tot Julie. "Hallo, ik ben Elizabeth Turner, maar je kunt altijd net als Jack (ze keek Jack veelbetekend aan) Lizzie zeggen."

Julie zei haar eigen naam en schudde de hand van Elizabeth, en Jack zei: "Ah darlin', begin daar nou niet weer over. It would never have worked between us…" terwijl hij quasi-teleurgesteld keek.

Elizabeth besloot dit te negeren en liep in de richting van de koets die aan de zijkant van de straat stond. Julie was op slag niet jaloers meer.

Julie, Jack en Elizabeth (met veel geruis van al haar onderrokken) stapten in, en de deur werd dichtgedaan door de koetsier.

Hobbelend kwam de koets in beweging, en de straten gleden voorbij. Mensen gingen snel aan de kant voor de nogal massieve koets, en Julie grinnikte en voelde zich even heel belangrijk.

Toen voelde Julie plotseling een hand om de hare, vingers verstrengend in de hare, rustend op de rug van haar hand. Julie keek lichtelijk geschokt maar tevreden naar de zijkant, naar Jack, maar die deed net of hij niets gemerkt had en keek nog gewoon naar de mensen buiten de koets.

Jacks warme hand verwarmde die van Julie uitzonderlijk snel, net als de rest van haar lichaam.

Langzaam werden de straten minder druk, en de huizen stonden minder dicht op elkaar. De weg begon steiler te worden, en Julie kon het niet helpen dat ze dacht: _Arme Tosca!_ (AN: Julie noemt alle paarden en pony's Tosca).

De volgende minuut passeerde gesprekloos, en zowel Julie als Jack was tevreden met elkaars aanwezigheid.

Toen reed de koets door de hekken van het landhuis van de familie Swann, en na door de oprijlaan te zijn gerold kwam de koets tot stilstand.

Het huis van de familie Swann en Turner was groot, statig en perfect onderhouden. De tuin en het gazon waren op precies de goede hoogte en manier bijgehouden, en de bloembedden lagen er stralend en gezond bij. De buxuskolommen waren gesnoeid in de vorm van piramides, en Julie zag in gedachten al buxus-humboldtpinquins voor zich.

Aan de deur stonden twee bewakers, die tevens dienst deden als portier, en ze hadden Elizabeth en Julie uit de koets geholpen, wat een jaloerse blik van Jack had opgeleverd.

De deuren werden opengedaan voor het trio, en Julie stapte wat onwennig binnen en bleef op de deurmat staan. Ze stonden in een perfecte hal, met een marmeren vloer, twee gebogen trappen die omhoog liepen naar de eerste verdieping. In het midden, links en rechts waren deuren, waarvan Julie meteen de neiging had ze open te gooien. Maar haar aandacht werd vooral getrokken naar de twee mooie, glitterende kroonluchters die een aantal meter onder het plafond hingen.

Julie had de neiging eraan te zitten, maar ze hingen zo hoog dat Julie minstens een paar meter moest sprongen om erbij te kunnen. Dat deed Julie dan ook, wat een vrij aparte situatie opleverde. Jack kuchtte even, en Julie keek op uit haar kroonluchtertrance, en stopte met een zacht 'ahem' en een verlegen glimlach waar ze mee bezig was.

"Will,"riep Elizabeth door de hal, hopend dat Will, waar hij ook was, haar kon horen. "Ik ben thuis!"

Uit de deur in het midden van de hal, tussen de twee trappen in, kwam een jonge, knappe man. Hij had donkerblond/bruin haar, dat losjes naar achteren was gebonden. Hij droeg een wit overhemd à la Jack, maar die van de man was uitdrukkelijk netter en zat in zijn broek. Om zijn voeten had hij smetteloze laarzen, afgezien van sporen van witte poeder die erop zaten. Zijn ogen waren bruin, en hadden een vriendelijke uitstraling.

In eerste instantie had hij niet in de gaten dat er nog andere mensen in de hal stonden dan Elizabeth, en hij liep dan ook meteen op haar af, waarna hij haar een innige kus gaf. Elizabeth en de man waren overduidelijk verliefd. Julie vond het super lief, maar naast haar stak Jack zijn tong uit in walging, zoals hij ook had gedaan toen hij de afgehakte tong zag van Mr. Cotton.

Toen Elizabeth en de man loskoppelden straalden zijn ogen en speelde er een glimlach om de mondhoeken van de man, een glimlach die idioot snel verbreedde toen de man Jack zag staan. Met een paar stappen was hij bij Jack, en omhelsde hij hem. Julie zag dat Jack behoorlijk ongemakkelijk keek om het vriendschappelijke gebaar, en hij klopte de man dan ook ene paar keer op zijn rug. Ze grinnikte.

Daarna creëerde Jack weer wat afstand tussen hun lichamen, en zei toen joviaal: "William! 'T Is goed je weer te zien!"

Net toen Jack nog meer dingen wilde zeggen, wat ongetwijfeld ook het woord 'eunuch' bevatte riep een zacht stemmetje "Pappie?" en ging de deur aan de overkant van de hal nog een keer open. "Wie zijn dat?" Een lief klein meisje kwam naar buiten lopen. Ze had blonde krullen die opgestoken waren in een knot, maar de helft van het haar hing eruit. Verder droeg ze een lichtroze, kanten jurkje, en was ze vrésélijk schattig. Julie schatte dat ze een jaar of vijf was.

Julie onderdrukte de neiging om panisch "KINDJES!" uit te roepen, en in plaats daarvan kuchte ze even, om zich er vervolgens over te verbazen hoe vreselijk scháttig het meisje wel niet was. Naast haar mompelde Jack zoiets als: "Toch niet zo eunuch als ik dacht, now are ye, William?"

De ogen van het meisje gleden over de personen over de deurmat, en vervolgens kreeg het meisje een enorme lach op haar gezicht en begon ze te lachen. Vervolgens rende ze met een "OOM JACK!" keihard op Jack af, en wierp ze twee armpjes om Jacks middel. Julie's ogen sperden zich wijd open, vooral om het 'oomgedeelte', en haar verbazing werd nog groter toen ze zag dat Jack niet, zoals ze verwachtte, het meisje op afstand hield, maar in plaats daarvan streek Jack teder over de haren van het meisje.

Julie was zo druk bezig met het kijken naar Jack en het meisje dat ze niet in de gaten had dat de echtgenoot voor haar stond, klaar om kennis met haar te maken.

Hij kuchte even, Julie keek op, werd rood en begon verlegen te glimlachen. Vervolgens schudde ze de hand van de man die zei: "Ik ben William Turner, maar je kunt altijd Will zeggen." Ook Julie stelde zich voor.

"Ben jij dan de zoon van de beroemde Bootstrap Bill? Je hebt dezelfde achternaam," vroeg Julie nieuwsgierig.

"Ja," zei Will, die stiekem best wel trots was op zijn afkomst. "Ja dat klopt. Ik ben nu een smid, maar eigenlijk hoor ik thuis op zee, met Jack mee (hij keek veelbetekend naar Jack, die zich nu had losgemaakt van het meisje)… Maar Elizabeth, de liefde van mijn leven, is min of meer verplicht hier te blijven…"

Will richtte een liefdevolle blik op Elizabeth, die nu lichtjes verlegen teruglachte.

"Maar zo erg is dat niet. Het zijn met Elizabeth maakt veel goed, zo niet alles…" Will kuchte even om zijn sentimentele bui, om iets neutraler te vervolgen: "mijn dochter trouwens ook…"

Will trok zijn dochter voorzichtig naar zich toe en zei: "Dit is Kayleigh." Kayleigh zwaaide verlegen naar Julie, die al net zo verlegen terugzwaaide. Julie zag nu dat haar hele gezicht, net als Wills laarzen, onder de witte poeder zat.

Jack grinnikte om Julie's verlegen houding, en wist dat het iets was wat bij Julie hoorde. Hij kende Julie nu zo goed dat hij langzaam kenmerkende dingen begon te herkennen. En hoewel Julie vaak werd gezien als een onvoorspelbaar persoon had Jack, onbewust, Julie al behoorlijk weten te 'ontleden'.

Elizabeth onderbrak het sentimentele moment door te zeggen: "Hoe kom je aan die poeder op je gezicht, Kayleigh?"

Het meisje begon helemaal te stralen en zei toen, in de meest blije toon die Julie ooit had gehoord: "Pappie en ik gingen pappakoeken bakken, mammie! We wilden jou verassen! Het was zo leuk! Kijk!" En na die opmerking pakte Kayleigh Elizabeth vast bij haar arm en sleurde haar bijna de deur door naar wat blijkbaar de keuken was.

"Pappakoeken," siste Jack vragend naar Will, zijn grijns absoluut niet verbergend.

Will deed niet eens moeite om zijn zijn glimlach te verbergen, hij miste blijkbaar het sarcasme in Jacks stem. "Ze bedoelt pannenkoeken, is het niet schattig?"

Jack rolde, deze keer het niet al te slecht bedoelend, met zijn ogen.

Toen Julie de eerste stap zette in de keuken werd haar meteen de ongelofelijke klerezooi duidelijk. Er was overal meel, de hele keuken was er wit van weggeslagen. Over de hele keuken verspreid lagen plasjes pannenkoekenbeslag, en over het aanrecht waren kapotte eierschalen verspreid. En als laatste lagen er over de hele plek, maar vooral op de keukenkastjes en het fornuis, stukken halfgare pannenkoeken verspreid.

Het eerste wat er in Julie opkwam was: _Woa…ik kan niet eens zoveel schade aanrichten! _Vervolgens stak ze haar vinger in de kom die halfvol zat met beslag (ze wilde het toch eens proeven aangezien ze nog nooit pannenkoeken had gehad), en stak dat in haar mond. Ze trok een vies gezicht en besloot dat het spul niet te vreten was.

Jack zag het en fluisterde: "tut, tut Luv, geloof me, het eindresultaat is heerlijk…Zoet and all…Niet zo lekker als ik though…"

Julie dacht er even serieus over na om het met Jack eens te zijn, waarna ze zich bedacht waar ze waren en gaf hem vervolgens een stomp.

Elizabeth en Will merkten niets van de opmerking, want de eerste was druk bezig de schade op te nemen in de keuken, en de tweede was druk bezig het allemaal uit te leggen. Kayleigh liep er vrolijk tussendoor te dartelen en probeerde ondertussen nog wat slagroom uit de schaal op het aanrecht te jatten, die er stond om samen met de aardbeien op de pannenkoeken te worden gedaan.

"That's the spirit, girl,"zei Jack, trots omdat Kayleigh wat wilde stelen. "Je moet altijd proberen dingen te lenen zonder toestemming! Je begint al een echte piraat te worden!" Julie kon niets anders doen grinniken, en Jack kreeg een boze blik toegeworpen van Elizabeth, die siste dat 'Kayleigh wel een opvoeding kreeg'.

Jack grinnikte alleen maar en zei tegen Kayleigh: "Wil je nog een verhaal horen uit het leven van een piraat?"

Kayleigh begon spontaan te juichen, en zei toen heel wijs: "Ik wil ook piraat worden net als jullie, Oom Jack en Julie!"

Julie lachte vertederd naar het meisje en zei toen tegen Jack: "Ja Jack, ik wil ook een verhaal horen!"

Elizabeth en Will draaiden zich om en Will zei: "Vertel haar het verhaal van The Curse Of The Black Pearl! Ze is nu oud genoeg om het te horen…"

"Ah," zei Jack tevreden. "Dat is ook één van mij favoriete verhalen! Ik zelf speelde de hoofdrol!"

"Wat," vroeg Julie nieuwsgierig. "Vertel!"

Tevreden troonde Jack zowel Julie en Kayleigh de keuken uit, en liet Elizabeth en Will in de chaos achter.

----

AN1: Dit komt origineel van de skateboardgame Tony Hawk's Underground II, The World's Destruction Tour, maar ik vond 't wel leuk om te gebruiken. Dat je 't even weet ;).

AN2: De credits van dit woord gaan naar Julie. Gefeliciteerd meid, ik had het zelf niet walgelijker kunnen bedenken denkt aan _sugerlump_.

----

MiR: Ja, nou dit Hoofdstuk was niet echt klef hoor! En de meeeste mensen kijkt veelbetekenend naar de andere reviewers vonden dat hoofdstuk helemaal niet zo klef, alsthans, storend klef...

Julie: Ja dat was je geraden ook, dat je dat hoofdstuk leuk vond ;). Maar er komen nog wel troubles in paradise! Of paradis :P!

Lisa: SUPER bedankt voor je positieve review, daar werd ik nou helemaal vrolijk van! Ja Jack is best een schatje, no? Wel een softie really, maar het komt allemaal goed!

Linda: Nee dat klopt, ik kan inderdaad niet zo hard zijn voor Julie. Wel heb ik r een hekel aan dat het _voorspelbaar _is, maargoed, wat wil je. Ik schirjf ene fic voor een Johnny-addict, hoe kan het anders ;).


	12. Twaalf

Hey allemaal! Beetje lang geleden, sorry, dus update ik in een keer wle twee hoofdstukken, alrighty?? Okee...ahme, hier is Hoofdstuk 12!

_

* * *

Twaalf_

_Alles wat geen naam heeft_

Julie en Kayleigh hobbelden gehoorzaam achter Jack aan, die feilloos het huis scheen te kennen. Na de hal over te zijn gestoken nam het trio een deur aan de rechterkant en kwamen zo uit in een gigantische salon.

Julie weerstond deze keer wel de neiging om de naar de kroonluchters te springen, die ook hier weer aan het planfond hing.

Ondanks de grootte van de salon was die toch gezellig ingericht; er stonden een luxe, zachte bank en een paar losse stoelen, die allemaal geplaats waren rond een donker houten salontafel. Er waren een paar openhaarden in de kamer, en een ervan brandde al, zodat het aangenaam warm was in de kamer.

Naast de verlichting van de kroonluchters stonden er diverse zilveren kandelaars, die allemaal blonken en glansden in het licht van de ramen en het vuur. Voor de ramen hingen gigantische gebroken witte gordijnen, die halftransparant waren.

Jack plofte meteen neer op de meest dichtbijzijnde stoel, zijn voeten op de salontafel leggend. Het kon hem blijkbaar niets schelen dat hij misschien wel eens het dure interieur van de familie Swann en Turner zou kunnen vernielen.

Julie en Kayleigh ploften neer op de bank, en namen meteen een luisterhouding aan.

Jack scheen helemaal in zijn element, en ging meteen weer staan, waarna hij met een van zijn beroemde hand bewegingen zei: "This, miladies, is het verhaal van The Curse Of The Black Pearl! Zoals het gebeurde, en niet anders…Met in de hoofdrol niemand anders dan…" Jack grijnsde breed en maakte nog een tot de verbeelding sprekende handbeweging. "Captain…Jack…Sparrow!"

"Oh God," was Julie's droge commentaar. "Hij praat over zichzelf in de derde persoon…" Zowel Kayleigh als Jack keken haar nu geirriteerd aan.

"Ahem," zei Jack, die weer, net zo snel als gewoonlijk herstelde. "Zoals ik al zei… Ik kwam aan in Port Royal…op een…hoogstinteressante manier laten we maar zeggen, net op het moment dat er een sjiek feestje aan de gang was in het fort. Ik wilde van de gelegenheid gebruik maken door een schip te stelen van de Navy, en kwam twee nogal…onbenullige soldaten tegen. Ze hadden nog nooit van The Black Pearl gehoord, I tell you! Net op het moment dat ik klaar was The Interceptor te enteren, hoorde ik achter mij gegil van een jongedame, die van het fort het water in viel…Die vrouw bleek niemand minder te zijn dan Elizabeth Swann…"

Julie en Kayleigh keken elkaar even verbaasd aan, om vervolgens hun aandahct weer op Jack te concentreren. Jack, die trots was dat hij een keer de aandacht had zonder een verhaal sterk overdreven te hebben, genoot duidelijk van zijn rol van begenadigd verhalenverteller. Hij stond op, en begon druk met zijn armen te zwaaien, waarmee hij een vallende Elizabeth demonstreerde.

"Ik besloot the bonny lass te redden, omdat de soldaten van The Royal Navy niet schenen te kunnen zwemmen. Dus ik sprong van het kampanjedek van The Interceptor, om vervolgens naar de plek te zwemmen waar Miss Swann in het water was beland. Ik redde haar uit het water, en legde haar op de kade. Ze scheen niet te kunnen ademen door het korset dat ze aanhad, dus ik rukte,zoals ik had geleerd in Singapore, het korset van haar lijf, om haar vervolgens te laten ademen."

Vervolgens beschreef Jack uitgebreid zijn ontmoeting met Norrington, zijn bijna arresatatie, en zijn onverwachtte ontsnapping. Vervolgens beschreef Jack hoe hij naar de Blacksmith ging, om daar niemand minder tegen te komen dan Will Turner.

Jack greep de kaarsloze kandelaar van tafel om te demonstreerde hoe hij met Will dueleerde, waarvan hij op dat moment nog niet wist dat het Will was. De touwtjes van zijn overhemd schoten los, en onthulden een stuk van zijn gebruinde, goed gevormde borst. Julie kon het niet laten er bewonderend naar te staren, terwijl ze Jack in de waan laatte dat ze nog steeds oplette, wat dus allang niet meer zo was. Ze had nu interessantere dingen om aandacht aan te besteden.

Jack ging ondertussen druk door met zijn verhaal. Hoe hij neergeslagen werd door Mr. Brown, en hoe hij in de bak terechtkwam. Dat er piraten waren gekomen die hem behoorlijk bekend waren, en die hem nogal bijzondere informatie hadden gegeven over het huidige 'status' van hen en hun Kapitein. Ook vertelde Jack over de bevrijding uit de cel door Will, die zijn inmiddels ontvoerde Elizabeth wilde redden. Het tweetal kwam op een interessante manier aan een schip, om vervolgens naar Tortuga te reizen.

Julie, die nu de vecht-scène-iminitatie voorbij was, had weer aandacht voor het verhaal inplaats van alleen voor Jack. " – Daar zochten we een crew bij elkaar, om vervolgens af te varen naar Isla de Muerta…"

Toen vertelde Jack over de gebuertenissen daar, en hoe hij vervolgens samen met Elizabeth op een eilandje werd gedropt, waar hij tien jaar eerder ook al gouveneur was geweest. Daar had hij een behoorlijke _interessante _conversatie met Lizzie, waar Jack natuurlijk mateloos over opschepte. Julie werd daar natuurlijk jaloers om, want ze miste de typische, speelse glans in Jacks ogen.

Daarna beschreef Jack uitgebreid hoe Lizzie Jacks heilige rum had verbrand, en hoe hij haar bijna van deze wereld geholpen had.

Maar goed dat hij dat niet had gedaan, want pratsiche meteen daarna waren er witte zeilen te zien aan de horzion. Norrington en Govenor Swann waren gekomen om hem en Elizabeth te redden. Of beter gezegd alleen Elizabeth, want Jack belandde in de cel.

Elizabethj had gesmeekt Will te redden, en zo ws het gebeurd. Na een hoop drama, onnodige en nodige doden, een vloeg geactiveerd en weer opgeheven waren hadden Elizabeth en Will hun eeuwig durende liefde voor elkaar, en Jack zijn wraak, "The Pearl…en vrijheid…" besloot Jack lichtelijk dramatisch.

Julie moest even nadenken over dit verhaal, terwijl naast haar Kayleigh al weer druk op en neer aan 't springen was alsin: 'ik wil meer! Ik wil meer!' Het verhaal was zo apart, zo anders, maar ook zo Jack-achtig. Ondanks dat het ongeloofwaarig was verklaarde het wel alles wat Julie tot nu toe van Jack had gehoord, en Julie accepteerde het dan ook als de waarheid.

Kayleigh had zihc inmiddels bovenop Jack gestort, omdat hij –blijkbaar- iest had gezegd wat haar niet aanstond. Dit groeide uit tot een waa gevecht, en Julie moest –weliswaar met op elkaar geklemde kaken- toegeven dat ze Kayleigh heel erg schattig vond.

Jack wiepr de nu schaterende Kayleigh voorzichtig tegen de grond, en begon haar te kietelen, wat een –zo mogelijk- nog hoger aantal deciBell uit Kayleighs mond wist te krijgen. Julie werd er meteen weer pijnlijk herinnerd waarom ze zo'n hekel had aan kindjes. Ze bleef nog even een beetje verlegen staan kijken hoe Kayleigh en Jakc ana het stoeien waren.

Jack liet Kayleigh nu los, en klopte semi-nonchalant zijn kleren af. Toen zag hij dat Julie wat afwezig in het rond aan het kijken was.

"Ah luv," zei Jack, terwijl hij een paar stappen dichterbij kwam. Hij wikkelde zijn arm om Julie's middel heen en trok haar dichterbij. Julie glimlachte even toen ze zag dat Jack met een semi-bezorgde uitdrukking wat haar uit haar gezicht streek om het vervolgens te bestudeerden.

"Voel je je eenzaam?"

Julie, die Kayleigh op slag was vergeten kon niets anders doen dan in Jacks mooie ogen staren. Ze genoot van Jacks warme lichaam tegen de hare, van zijn nabijheid…

Jack plaatste zijn vrije hand in Julie's nek, en gaf haar een korte maar passionele kus.

"Nee," zei Julie met een bijnagelukzalige glimlach op haar gezicht. "Ik geloof niet dat-" Maar ze werd ruw onderbroken door Kayleigh.

"IEH!" Ze stond geschokt naar het tweetal te kijken, en Julie begreep onmiddellijk dat ze Wil en Elizabeth nog nooit had zien zoenen. "Dat is vie-hies!" Ze keek even bedankzaam en zei toen met ene gigantische grijns op haar gezicht: "Zijn jullie verliefd? Ja hè, jullie zijn verliefd hè?"

Jack keek geschrokken naar Kayleigh, en verplaatste toen zijn blik naar Julie, die hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aankeek.

"Nee Kayleigh," zei Julie toen rustig, besluitend Jack uit zijn lijden te verlossen. "We zijn niet verliefd." Julie richtte nog wel een veelbetekende blik op Jack, die haar weer naar zich toe trok en in haar oor fluisterde: "Goed dat jij er ook zo over denkt, luv…"

Alleen klonk zijn stem niet zo zelfverzekerd als anders…

----

Het was inmiddels avond geworden, en het diner werd geserveerd op het enorme tarras van het landhuis. Julie nestelde zich in de comfortabele stoelen en keek weg van de tafel en Jack, die tegenover haar zat. Het terras ging over in een perfect gemaait gazon, en dieper de tuin in stonden bosjes en andere bomen, en ver weg in hete gezichtsveld was de horizon te zien. Daar begon de zon al te zakken, terwijl die langzaam donkerder geel kleurde, en strepen wolken verlichtend.

Julie ademde diep maar tevreden in, en zag dat Jack naar haar keek. Het beogn al donker te worden, maar ondanks dat was het niet koud. Het was een van die zeldzame zomeravonden, waar een zwoel briesje waaide om de lucht enigsinds te verkoelen voordat het nacht werd. Kaarsen waren aangestoken en stonden in zilveren kandelaars op de tafel. Ze verspreiden en zacht licht over de tafel, en Julie vergat niet op te merken dat Jack er absoluut fantastisch uitzag in het kaarslicht.

Zo zaten Julie en Jack met zijn tweeen zwijgzaam aan de tafel, gewoon tevreden met elkaars aanwezigheid, zonder dat het nodig was iets te zeggen. Toen werd het eten opgedient, en Julie staarde er hongerig naar, want ze had in geen dagen fatsoenlijk gegeten, en haar botten begonnen aan alle kanten van haar lichaam uit te steken. Dit herinnerde haar onwillekeurig aan Lily, en Julie vroeg zich bezorgt af hoe het nu met haar ging, en of zij niet de klappen kreeg van Julie's vrij onverwachte ontsnapping. Julie nam zichzelf voor om het zo snel mogelijk aan Jack voor te leggen.

Kayleigh, Will en Elizabeth kwamen ook het terras op lopen, en ze namen plaats in de stoelen. Er hing een bepaalde sfeer, eeen rustige tevreden sfeer, alsof iedereen zich op zijn plek voelde en niemand wilde dat er ook maar iets daaraan veranderde.

Julie keek een aantal keer naar Jack, die half verlicht werd door het kaarslicht. Het licht wierp zowel licht als schaduw op zijn gezicht, en speelde met zijn gelaatstrekken. Jack lachtte om iets wat Will had gezegd, Wat het ook mocht zijn; daar lette Julie niet op, want ze keek alleen maar naar de gouden glans van zijn vergulde tanden.

Langzaam begon Julie te eten, en ze besloot tevreden dat dit het beste eten was wat ze had gehad in maanden. Met kleine hapjes vulde ze haar hele maag, en het gevoel van tevredenheid werkte nog meer op haar in. Ze bleef een beetje in haar eigen wereldje, half-luisterend en naar de gesprekken tussen Will, Elizabeth, Jack en Kayleigh. Maar haar wereld bestond vooral uit Jack.

De zon ging nu nog verder onder. De hemel was donkerpaars gekleurd en de zon wierp zijn laatste bundels licht op de gebouwen van Port Royal, en de wolken in de lucht. Diezelfde rood/roze stralen verlichtten het landhuis van de gouverneur, en Julie ademde tevreden uit.

"Dus…Hoe zijn jullie elkaar tegengekomen," vroeg Elizabeth nieuwsgierig.

Dit was voor Jack meteen een reden om een dramatisch verhaal op te hangen over hetr redden van een jonkvrouw in nood, en langzaam ontspandde Julie wat. Ze lachtte mee om de grappen en arrogantie van Jack, die haar af en toe veel betekenend aankeek.

Het verhaal leidde tot hun afscheid in Tortuga, en Julie besloot goed op te letten of ze iest kon vinden wat wees op de inhoud van Jacks missie. Maar Jack was heel discreet.

"En wat gebeurde er toen Julie op The Dagger was," vroeg Elizabeth aan Jack, die nogal ongemakkelijk keek. Een verlammend gevoel trok door Julie's hoofd en ledematen. Een beklemmend gevoel alsof ze niet meer adem kon halen, maar des te meer de zuurstof nodig had om bij bewustzijn te blijven. Julie vocht tegen de tranen, en wilde dat Elizabeth ophield met bevestigen hoe vreselijk het allemaal was. Opeens leek alles wat ze mee had gemaakt zo echt, dat het des te pijnlijker werd.

Wat Julie nu wilde was rennen, rennen en er niet meer mee stoppen, tot ze zo uitgeput was dat ze in elkaar zakte. En dat ze voor even alles kon vergeten. Maar dat was onmogelijk. Haar herinneringen drukten op haar als nooit tevoren, maar vreemd genoeg hoefte Julie niet te huilen. Het was eerder alsof ze nooit meer iets zou kunnen voelen, geen pijn, maar ook geen vreugde. En dat was nog veel erger.

Julie wist achteraf nog maar weing van de rest van de avond, ze was te diep in haar eigen gedachten verzonken. Ondanks dat at Julie wel veel, want ze was uitgehongerd van de periode op The Dagger – de periode waar ze liever niet meer aan dacht. Na het eten voelde ze zich moe en rozig, en wat ze nu het liefst wilde was in bed kruipen en slapen, heel lang slapen.

Elizabeth scheen het ook door te hebben, want ze vroeg aan Julie of ze naar bed wilde. Julie antwoordde daar een volmondig ' ja' op, en volgde Elizabeth naar binnen. Elizabeth vroeg ook aan Jack of hij meeliep, zodat hij ook een kamer aangewezen kreeg. Ze had er waarschijnlijk niet aan gedacht dat Jack en Julie sinds ze elkaar kenden al in hetzelfde bed sliepen.

Julie, Jack, geleid door Elizabeth, liepen de trap op, waar ze uitkwamen op een gigantische hal, die overliep in een nog langere gang, die verlicht werd door verschillende kronluchters. De vloer was van marmer, de muren wit gepleisterd, net als het plafond, maar die zat vol met versieringen. Aan de muur hingen verschillende schilderijen, en ze hadden allemaal als gemeenschappelijke factor dat ze blij en vrolijk waren, precies het tegenovergestelde van wat Julie zich nu voelde.

Elizabeth opende een deur en leidde Julie naarbinnen. De kamer was reusachtig, had grote ramen die uitkeken op de tuin (Julie zag Will en Kayleigh nog steeds aan tafel zitten. Kayleigh was inmiddels een voedselgevecht begonnen, en Will probeerde dat tervergeefs tegen te houden). De ramen waren weer half afgedekt met dezelfde witte gordijnen als de salon. In het midden van de kamer stond een kingsize bed, met een beige overtrek waar verschillende patronen in waren verweven, en aan het hoofdeinde lag een partij kussens. Verder stonden er nog twee luxe stoelen, een tafel, een gigantische klerenkast, en was er een mysterieuze deur aan de overkant van de 'balzaal'.

"Achter die deur is een badkamer, die kun ej altijd gebruiken als je wil," stelde Elizabeth voor, maar Julie besloot dat het beter was morgen in bad te gaan, het liefste wilde ze zo snel mogelijk slapen…Als ze dat tenminste kon.

"Ik zal Jack even zijn kamer laten zien," zei Elizabeth. "Weltrusten…"

Julie keek naar Jack, en zag dat hij op de meest tedere manier glimlachte die ze ooit had gezien. "Sweet dreams, luv."

Julie lachtte verlegen terug, en streek wat haar achter haar oor. Jack keek Julie met grote ogen aan, en deed toen de deur dicht, en volgde een ongeduldige Elizabeth.

Julie kleedde zich langzaam uit, maar hield haar shirt aan. Ze wandelde even door de kamer, en bedacht grinnikend dat deze kamer groot genoeg was om een heel huis in Tortuga in te zetten.

Julie liep naar het bed, en sloeg de dikke dekens naar achteren. Ze ging liggen en trok de koele zijden lakens weer over zich heen, genietend van het heerlijke gevoel. Ze rekte zich een beetje uit, en wikkelde zich vervolgens goed in de dekens.

Tortuga…Haar gedachten waren door die opmerking weer op de voor haar zo vetrouwde plaats geconcentreerd. Ze bedacht dat het al een eeuwigheid leek dat ze daar was geweest, terwijl het in werkelijkheid misschien net een week was. Hoe vaak was ze wel niet maanden weggebleven, zonder dat het haar was opgevallen. _Mijn leven is veranderd sinds ik ben vertrokken uit Tortuga…_dacht Julie toen. _Mijn leven is heel erg veranderd…De tijd bij Campbell bezorgde me meer dan alleen lichamelijke wonden, hij heeft ook mijn ziel beschadigd. Zou dat ook zo zijn met Lily?_

_Natuurlijk is dat zo met Lily,_ zei een stemmetje in Julie's hoofd. _Zij zit al eeuwen op dat schip bij die duivel, hij is haar vader! Jij hebt het nog gemakkelijk had vergeleken haar! _

"Ik zal morgen aan Jack vragen of we haar nog kunnen redden…," mompelde Julie. "Jack…"

_Ik wou dat Kayleigh nooit gevraagd had of Jack en ik verliefd zijn… Jack is dat niet, dat weet ik toch wel zeker…Maar ik ben dat wel, Kateighs vraag zorgde ervoor dat ik het me realiseerde… _

_Piraten worden niet verliefd, dat maakt je zwak. Want zodra je om iemand geeft wordt je kwetsbaar, en kwetsbaarheid is uitgebannen als je piraat bent. Je kunt het niet gebruiken…Zodra je om iemand geeft weten je vijanden die te vinden, en dan ben je die kwijt… Vroeg of laat pakken ze Jack ook van me af…Alles is tijdelijk, en ik moet ervan genieten zolang hij er nog is, dus ik moet niet zo moeilijk doen over het verliefd-zijn gedoe, want voordat je het weet hoef ik me er niet meer druk om te maken, want dan is hij weg uit mijn leven. Waarom maakte hij geen stomme opmerking toen hij een andere kamer kreeg? Het is niets voor hem om dat zomaar goed te vinden, leer mij Jack kennen…_

Julie besloot dat ze wilde slapen, en probeerde allen gedachten uit haar hoofd te bannen. Ze greep de dekens en draaide zichzelf om op haar buik, terwijl ze haar armen om een van de velen zijden kussens vouwde.

_Ja, ik bén verliefd op Jack. Maar hij ís gewoon perfect! Hij is interessant, grappig, absoluut niet saai, en bovenal ongelofelijk sexy!_

Opeens hoorde Julie een geluid vanuit de andere kant van de kamer. Er was een streep licht te zien, en Julie begreep dat er iemand haar kamer binnen kwam. En ze wist dat het Jack was.

Het silouet sloop naar het bed, vouwde de dekens open net als Julie een tijdje geleden ook had gedaan, en gleed onder de dekens. 'Het' deed een kaars aan die stond op een kastje bij het bed, en Julie keek recht in het grijnzende gezicht van Jack. Hij sloeg een arm om Julie heen en trok haar, ondanks dat ze nog steeds op haar buik lag, dicht tegen zich aan. "Je dacht toch niet dat ik je alleen zou laten slapen, luv… Je zou zo onbeschermt liggen voor al die enge mannen die een knappe jonkvrouw willen stelen…"

"Net zoals jij zeker," zei Julie, terwijl ze zich aangenaam verrast omdraaide in Jacks omhelzing. Ze kroop dicht tegen Jacks brede borst aan, zich realiserend hoe erg ze dat gemist had, en zich afvragend of dat de reden was dat ze niet kon slapen.

"Nah luv, ik ben verre van een enge man…Eerder het tegenovergestelde…"

Julie glimlachtte tegen Jacks huid terwijl ze een arm over zijn lichaam gooide, en haar hand nestelde tussen het matras en zijn blote rug. Jack streek even over Julie's haar, en een been gleed even langs de hare. Een naakt been…

_Zou Jack helemaal naakt zijn? _Julie kon voelen dat ze rood werd, en was dankbaar dat het donker was. Ze had niet goed kunnen zien óf Jack naakt was, want daar was het te donker voor.

"Wat is er, luv…" fluisterde Jack, die had gevoeld dat Julie verstijfde, terwijl hij een kus op haar oorlel drukte.

"Niets Jack," antwoordde Julie. "Ik ben gewoon blij dat je er bent…"

En terwijl ze besloot dat dat heel erg waar was, viel Julie in slaap.

* * *

Ja ik weet het, het naakt-thingie is stom! Ik weet iegenlijk niet waarom het er nog instaat, misschien omdat Julie het graag wil is in de war. Maargoed:

Linda: Heheh, ag ja, de late reviews zijn de beste reviews...Nou, nee, maargoed. Er zittenin H11 egt veeeel stomme opmerkingen, maar dat was H11, dat gebeurd nu dus niet ;). Ik zei vroeger ook pappakoeken, dus daar komt het vandaan!

MiR: Hey! Julie zei zelf dat ze een slecht conditie had! Dat is niet mijn schuld! Ja, twas wel een lollig hoofdstuk no? Deze is weer wat gedeprimeerder. Bedankt voor je review!

Lisa: Ja joh, iedereen zijn eigen smaak! Moeten we idd doen, een nationale verkleed je als piraat dag invoeren! Zou kewl zijn!

Goddes of imaginairy light: Hier is meer! En twee keer meer! ik heb nl nog ene Hoofdstuk geupdate! veel plezier ermee, en bedankt voor je vleiende review!


	13. Dertien

Hey allemaal, dit is het tweede hoofdstuk in korte tijd. Ik wilde het eigenlijk meteen updaten, maar mijn computer flipte, en het document zelf deed ook een beetje vreemd. Het zou kunnen dat er nu rare fouten zitten in het hoofdstuk, lees erover heen, of meld ze, whatever you like. Enjoy!

PS: Dit is trouwens het laatste Hoofdstuk wat ik al helemaal heb geschreven. ik ben nu dus bezig met hoofdstuk 14, wat trouwens"Niets is perfect, zelfs een paradijs niet", heet. Wat wel iets zegt over het hoofdstuk zelf, uiteraard ;)

_

* * *

Dertien_

_Real beauty lies within_

_(But not in Jack's opinion)_

De volgende ochtend werd Julie heel laat wakker. De zon was al lang en breed op, en wierp stralen met licht door de dunne gordijnen. Julie was altijd al een uitslaper geweest, hoe langer ze kon slapen hoe beter. En ze moest toegeven dat ze nog nooit zo lekker had geslapen als vandaag. En vind je het gek! Ze sliep voor het eerst van haar leven in een fatsoenlijk bed (al was het bed van Jack ook niet verkeerd natuurlijk), met een volle maag, en niet het minst met een geweldige _pirate captain_!

Over een geweldige pirate captain gesproken, Jack lag nog steeds vredig naast haar. Of beter gezegd óp haar. Hij lag half over haar borst heen, armen bezitterig om haar heen geslagen, zodat ze plat tegen Julie's rug en het matras waren geperst.

Julie genoot van Jacks lichaamsgewicht op de hare, de regelmatige ademhaling zo dicht bij haar in de buurt. Zijn adem kietelde de huid van haar borst, die redelijk blootgelegd was door de hals van haar hemd. Ze sloeg haar armen wat dichter om Jack heen, terwijl ze naar zijn vredig slapende verschijning keek. Jacks ogen waren gesloten, en hij zag er bijzonder rustig uit.

Julie trok met een vinger lijnen over Jacks ruggengraat, de rug die nu blootgelegd was door de deken die teruggeduwd was tot zijn middel. Langzaam verstijfde Jack wat, en gleden zijn armen weg van Julie's rug, om zijn handen over zijn gezicht te wrijven. Julie keek terwijl Jack zich uitrekte, en langzaam probeerde de slaap van zich af te schudden.

Jack opende zijn ogen, en keek naar Julie die zei met een glimlach: "Goede morgen, Jack…"

"Van hetzelfde, luv," zei Jack met een een door de slaap schorre stem. Hij glimlachtte warm naar haar, en plantte zijn ellebogen aan beide kanten van Julie en werkte zichzelf wat omhoog, zodat hij een kus kon drukken op haar voorhoofd.

Julie glimlachtte nu ook, en sloot haar ogen. Toen bedacht ze zich dat Jack gisteren uit zijn kamer moet zijn gesneakt om vervolgens bij haar in bed te kunnen kruipen.

"Dus je bent gisteravond uit je eigen kamer gesneakt zonder Lizzie tegen te komen. Knap hoor," vroeg ze Jack lichtjes sarcastisch.

"Ah, luv, je gaat me niet vertellen dat je niet wilde dat ik kwam," zei Jack lichtjes, terwijl hij met zijn rechterhand speelde met een plukje haar van Julie.

Julie was even stil, nadenkend over een goed antwoord, maar de hemelse glimlach op haar gezicht zei Jack al genoeg: "Ah darlin', je hoeft je er niet voor te schamen…"

Julie lachtte toen verlegen, en wist niet wat ze tegn Jack moest zeggen. Het enige wat nu in haar hoofd was was dat Jack 'darlin'' tegen haar had gezegd.

"Ik had je al verteld dat je heel schattig bent als je dat doet," zei Jack nu, met een schorre stem, en een lichtelijke verandering van de glans in zijn ogen.

Julie lachtte nu verlegener dan ooit, en zag dan ook niet dat Jack zich voorover boog, en nu heel erg dichtbij was. Julie keek weer op, en staarde in Jacks bruine ogen. Opeens werd het haar duidelijk hoe dichtbij hij eigenlijk was, en hoe duidelijk hij van plan was haar te gaan zoenen…

Jacks lippen drukten op die van Julie, en die sloot haar ogen onmiddellijk, zichzelf overgevend aan de sensatie. Haar armen bewogen zich automatisch omhoog naar Jacks nek, waar ze speelde met zijn nekhaartjes. Jack maakte een tevreden geluidje, waardoor hij zijn lippen iets opende, en zijn mond bereikbaar was voor Julie, die daar ook meteen gebruik van maakte. Haar tong bewoog zich langs Jacks lippen en ontmoette de zijne daar. Jacks hand, die steeds had gespeeld met het plukje haar, liet het los en gleed met zijn hand verder naar beneden, langs Julie's nek en langs haar zij, tot hij terechtkwam op haar heup, die hij zachtjes streelde. Julie was zich alleen nog maar bewust van Jack, van zijn nabijheid, zijn geur, zijn hartslag tegen haar lichaam, zijn ademhaling. Haar handen gleden van zijn nek over zijn rug, en ze kon alle spieren van zijn rug lichtjes aan voelen spannen als haar handen ermee in contact kwamen. Ze schraapte met haar nagels lichtjes over zijn rug, waarop Jack zijn bewegingen op haar heup wat versnelde. Julie's hartslag en ademhaling gingen snel omhoog, en ze verbaasde zich over de gevoelens die Jacks kus bij haar losmaakte. Het was alsof hij al het andere in de wereld onbelangrijk maakte, alsof hij zichzelf opdrong aan haar, op een goede manier.

Jack beet zachtjes op Julie's onderlip terwijl hij zich langzaam weer van haar losmaakte, zijn hand nog steeds op haar heup, waardoor hij nog maar een hand had om op te steunen. Jacks warme adem blies op haar lippen, en het snelle op en neer gaan van zijn borst tegen de hare was een apart gevoel dat Julie uiterst op haar gemak liet voelen. _Ik wilde dat deze man verliefd op mij kon zijn…_

Julie's lach betork even, maar ze kon dat verbergen voor Jack, die nu aan het staren was naar Julie's borst.

"Ja-hack," zei Julie, zowel geirriteerd als geamuseerd, terwijl ze een hand in Jacks gezichtsveld zwaaide.

"Woa," vroeg Jack, die nu weer ontwaakt was uit zijn trance.

"Jij probeert echt wanhopig een glimp opte vangen van mijn borsten, of niet?"

Een typische grijns speelde met Jacks mondhoeken, waarna hij erg onschuldig – een blik die hij in alle perfectheid beheerste – antwoordde: "Hoe kom je erbij, luv."

Het enige wat Julie deed was terug kijken, met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

Het scheen Jack eerst niet te beinvloeden, maar naar een tijdje zei hij: "Ah hell, misschien een beetje…"

Maar Julie wist al genoeg, rukte een kussen naast haar hoofd vandaan en sloeg Jack er speels mee op z'n hoofd.

Eerst keek Jack gekwetst, met zijn puppy-ogen-blik, maar daarna gritste ook hij, sneller dan dat Julie ooit dacht dat mogelijk was, een kussen weg, om het vervolgens tegen Julie aan te slaan.

Julie gilde even, maar ging weer in de aanval, ondertussen proberend onder Jacks houtgreep vandaan te komen (ze had nooit gedacht dat ze dat ooit zou doen, proberen onder Jack vandaan te komen), maar hij hield haar goed vastgepind tegen het matras, en onder hem.

Hij grijnsde even toen hij zag wat Julie probeerde toen, en hij boog naarvoren en fluisterde in Julie's oor, heser dan ooit: "Ik laat je niet meer gaan…"

Aan de ene kant had Julie de neiging om weer met het kussen tegen Jack aan te meppen, maar aan de andere kant wilde ze gewoon blijven liggen, en Jack zijn gang laten gaan. Wie wilde er nou niet 'gevangen worden gehouden' door Jack?

In plaats daar van greep ze Jacks schouders, en sneller dan hij ooit had gedacht dat mogelijk was, gooide ze hem tegen het matras, om zichzelf boven op hem te storten, en met een woeste oerkreet op hem in te slaan, _maar wel zo dat ik zijn mooie gezicht niet beschadig…_

Jack keek verrast, en mompelde: "die moet ik onthouden", waarna hij – tervergeefs – probeerde het kussen te ontwijken. Daarna begon hij terug te slaan, en gillend probeerde Julie het te ontwijken, waarna ze van Jack afsprong, van het bed af.

Julie wilde al verder door de kamer gaan rennen, toen ze in de gaten kreeg dat haar achtervolger niet achter haar aan kwam. Jack lag nog steeds in bed, nu geinteresseerd aan het staren naar de zoom van Julie's hemd, dat een decimeter boven haar knieen ophield.

Julie beheerste zichzelf door niet met haar ogen te rollen, en gooide haar kussen naar Jacks hoofd, die opeens heel erg uit zijn trance was.

"Als je me zo graag uit m'n kleren wilt kun je dat ook gewoon zeggen, hoor," zei Julie, waarna ze meten in de gaten kreeg wat ze had gezegd en voegde er panisch aan toe: "NIET OP DIE MANIER!" Jack grinnikte alleen maar.

"Moeten we niet opstaan," vroeg Julie toen maar, slinks overgaant op een ander onderwerp.

"Ik geloof dat ik liever nog even hier blijf," draalde Jack, terwijl hij nog steeds overdreven veel interesse toonde voor de plekken waar Julie's hemd ophield.

"Jack?" – geen reactie – "Nou ik ga me in iedergeval aankleden…" En na die opmerking raapte Julie haar broek op de grond, en trok hem snel aan, voordat Jack nog een opmerking kon maken.

Diezelfde seconde stond Jack vlak voor haar, met een van de dunne lakens om zijn middel geslagen. Hij greep de losse uiteinden van Julie's nog niet vastgemaakte riem en trok haar dichterbij.

"Ah luv," zei hij smekend, terwijl er ook iets van brutaliteit te lezen was op zijn gezicht. "Ik weet zeker dat je hier meer lol hebt, luv…" En met een uitbeeldende handbeweging zei hij: "Weetjewel, met mij hier an' all…"

"Ja dat zal best, Jack," zei Julie waarna ze Jacks handen losmaakte van haar riem, en de riem vervolgens aansnoerde. "We kunnen maar beter naar beneden gaan en ontbijten, voordat Elizabeth of wie dan ook naarboven komt om te kijken waarom ik zo gilde!"

"Mmm…oke," mompelde Jack, terwijl hij zich omdraaide en deed alsof hij zwaar teleurgesteld was.

"Ah Jack," zei Julie, nu ietsjes schuldig. "Je weet dat ik dat niet bedoelde." Ze sloeg haar armen om Jacks schouders heen en drukte hem tegen ze zich aan, zodat zijn rug tegen haar borst drukte. Julie bewoog haar hoofd over Jacks schouder, terwijl ze iets op haar tenen ging staan, en wreef met haar wang lichtjes tegen de zijne.

Na een tijdje liet Julie weer los, en nam wat afstand, zodat Jack zich om kon draaien.

"Ik ga naar beneden, Jack. Kom je ook," vroeg Julie, met haar allerliefste glimlach.

Jack deed alsof hij er heel lang overna moest denken, en zei toen: "Oke luv, het zou zonde zijn als ik je alleen zou laten."

Het was even stil voordat Jack vervolgde: "Waarom wacht je niet even tot ik me heb aangekleed," terwijl hij al zijn lakens begon te frunniken.

"Heheh," zei Julie bij wijze van antwoord, maar voordat ze echt kon beslissen of ze Jack wel of niet wilde helpen klopte er een dienstmeisje op de deur. Voordat ze de deur opendeed duwde Julie Jack naarachteren, die nu was gestopt met zijn potloodventer-actie en onder het dek dook. Diezelfde seconde dat Jacks voeten onder het bed waren verdwenen ging de deur open.

"Miss, gaat alles goed," vroeg een jong meisje aan een giechelige en zenuwachtige Julie. "Ik hoorde gegil en ik ben zo snel mogelijk gekomen…"

"Ja…ja, alles gaat goed hoor, niets aan de hand," zei Julie snel, iets te snel.

Het meisje keek Julie wat ongelovig aan, waarna ze nog zei: "Mevrouw en meneer verwachtten u en Meneer Sparrow aan het onbijt. Ik ga hem nu wekken."

"Nee! Dat…hoeft niet. Ik zal hem voor je wekken,..."

"Jane…Ik heet Jane. Ja dat is prima, miss…" zei Jane nogal argwanend, waarna ze de deur weer sloot.

"CAPTAIN! Het is _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!"

Jack had zich inmiddels van onder het bed vandaan gewerkt, en stond nu met een opgeven vuist naar de deur te schreeuwen.

Julie rende panisch op hem af, en sloeg een hand voor zijn mond, om hem z'n mond dicht te laten houden. Jack gehoorzaamde meteen, en staarde Julie aan met zijn donkerbruine ogen. Toen kreeg Julie pas door wat ze had gedaan, maar toch gehoorzaamde haar lichaam niet aan de eerste impuls om haar had weg te trekken. Langzaam blies Jack was van zijn hete adem tegen Julie's hand, en een golf van zenuwachtigheid trok door Julie's lichaam. Het verlamde haar hersenen en haar spieren, tot een onaangename verdoving.

"Jack, we…kunnen beter naar beneden gaan…Voordat Elizabeth of wie dan ook naar boven komt om te vragen waar we blijven…"

"Wil je dan niet dan Elizabeth of wie dan ook ziet dat ik je zometeen passioneel ga zoenen," vroeg Jack suggestief, terwijl hij Julie dichterbij trok.

"Euhmm, _nee_ Jack…," antwoordde Julie nadrukkelijk, terwijl ze eigenlijk helemaal niet wilde dat ze dat zei. Alles wat ze wilde was Jack…

Maar Jack had al afstand genomen, deze keer zonder zijn gekwetste blik op te zetten.

"Je weet niet wat je mist, darling," zei hij, terwijl hij wat nonchalant keek.

"Dan stel ik voor dat je me dat een andere keer wel laat weten," was wat Julie het liefst had gezegd na die opmerking, maar het enige waar zij op kon komen was een zacht: "Misschien…", waarna ze zich omdraaide en de deur sloot, zodat Jack zich in alle rust om kon kleden.

----

Na het ontbijt (dat bestond uit, in dit geval, wél gelukte pannekoeken en aarbeien met slagroom, broodjes uit de oven en versgeperste sinasappelsap) had Elizabeth gevraag of Julie een bad wilde, aangezien het een eeuwigheid geleden was dat ze die had gehad, en Julie's wonden nodig verschoont moesten worden. Jack had met een scheve grijns aangeboden om dat bij Julie te doen, maar Elizabeth had dat meteen verboden omdat "de lichamelijke activiteiten die Jack in gedachten had nog wat te veel energie zouden vragen van Julie, ze was tenslotte lichamelijk nog erg zwak." Julie had dat wel enigszinds jammer gevonden, maar ze wist dat Lizzie gelijk had.

Dus nadat Julie geescorteerd was naar boven, naar de badkamer op haar kamer, had Elizabeth Julie de handdoeken, zeep en andere spullen aangewezen. Ook had ze aangeboden om Julie's spullen te wassen, die ze toen meteen had meegenomen.

Het bad was inmiddels al volgelopen, en de geur van heerlijke badolie had zich al verspreid door de badkamer, die bestond uit een soort combinatie van een tobbe en een bad, een was/kaptafel, een grote houten kast waar alle handdoeken in opgestapeld waren. De kamer was wit getegeld, en aan het plafond hing een good old kroonluchter.

Julie trok haar kleren uit, en liet zich langzaam in het warme water zakken. Het water zorgde voor een tinteling van haar hele lichaam, wat ook werd veroorzaakt door het lichte prikken van alle wonden, en Julie ging voorzichtig zitten, om vervolgens al haar spieren te ontspannen. Julie ademde tevreden uit, en pakte een van de sponzen aan de rand van het bad, om die vervolgens over haar armen te laten schuren. Met het vuil weekten ook de zorgen tijdelijk even van Julie af, en ze was dan ook diep in goede gedachten verzonken toen er onverwacht een deur openging.

Julie was even teleurgesteld toen ze zag dat het Jack niet was (wat dus betekende dat hij niet toch naar haar gesneakt was zoals ze van hem had verwacht), maar een dienstmeisje. Met een zacht: "Pardon, miss," pakte ze Julie's kleren, om ze mee te nemen naar wat – ongetwijfeld – de wasruimtes moesten zijn.

Julie ging weer verder met haar badritueel. Ze hield ervan om, als ze dan toch een keer in bad zat, er lang in te zitten, dus greep ze de spons weer, en scrubte ook de rest van haarlichaam, waarna ze dat insmeerde met badolie. Ook waste ze haar haar, waar overdreven veel rotzooi uitkwam.

Toen Julie's handen rimpelig begonnen te worden van het lange in bad zitten besloot Julie dat het tijd was dat ze eruit zou gaan. Langzaam liftte ze zichzelf weer uit het bad, om vervolgens zo 'droog' mogelijk te proberen uit te stappen. Met een zachte ' plons' belandde er wat water op de marmeren vloer van de badkamer, maar Julie vermoedde dat dat niet zo erg zou zijn, omdat de dienstmeisjes dat toch wel weer op zouden ruimen. Ergens had ze wel wat medelijden met hen. Ze deden haar – onbewust- wel een beetje aan de hoeren van Tortuga. _En eigenlijk zijn ze dat ook, verborgen hoeren. Hoewel zij zich niet hoeven te verlagen tot het verkopen van hun lichaam, moeten ze wel de rijkdom aanzien van mensen zoals de Swanns, maar ondertussen kunnen ze er zelf geen gebruik van maken. Hoe bedoel je oneerlijk?_

Maar eigenlijk wist Julie ook wel dat deze meisjes het veel beter hadden. Zij kregen waarschijnlijk goed betaald, waren in ieder geval verzekerd van kost en inwoning, en Julie wist zeker dat ze niet slecht werden behandeld door Elizabeth en Will.

_Alleen ik heb het beste leven van allemaal,_ dacht Julie tevreden. _Ik heb de vrijheid, en het eten, en het onderdak, en vooral…Ik heb Jack…Afgezien van het feit dat je af en toe wel eens gemarteld wordt door een zieke kapitein is het leven op zee best oké, hoor. Saai is het in iedergeval niet. Niet zo saai als het leven van Will en Lizzie, hier…_

Tevreden met de conclusie dat zij het beste leven had wikkelde Julie zich in een zachte witte badjas, en knoopte het stevig vast. Een warm, rozig gevoel overmande haar, en stiekem zou ze niets liever doen dan zich op bed stortten en in slaap vallen…

Julie wikkelde nog een handdoek om haar dampige haren, waarna ze uit de badkamer stapte, die nu vol hing met stoom. Nu kwam alleen het probleem: ze kon moeilijk (tenminste, daar voelde ze zichzelf niet zo makkelijk bij) in haar badjas naar beneden. Ze moest dus iets aantrekken…Maar wat…

_Heh,_ dacht Julie. _Ik kan net als Jack een laken om me heen wikkelen…_ Maar ze wist dat dat geen goed idee was. Nieuwsgierig als ze was trok Julie daarom maar de mysterieus grote kast open, om te zien of daar nog iets aantrekbaars lag. Julie trok de kast open en-

Ze staarde recht naar een kast compleet met een grote collectie korsetjurken.

Julie wist niet wat ze zag, de hele kast hing vol met gekleurde satijnen jurken met grote aantallen onderrokken, ruches, en vooral… korsetten.

Natuurlijk kon Julie zich niet beheersen, (_heh, verkleden!) _en ze zocht meteen een onderjurk van de stapel uit, om die vervolgens over haar hoofd te laten glijden. Vervolgens trok ze een korset van de plank, en begon, zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging het (on)ding aan te trekken, waarna ze probeerde de koortjes achter op haar rug zelf aan te rijgen, wat natuurlijk voor geen meter ging.

Maar de redding was nabij, want de deuren gingen weer open, en Elizabeth kwam binnen, die Julie verbaasd gadesloeg.

"Wat ben je aan het doen," vroeg ze aan een worstelende Julie, die haar armen half over haar rug had, en besefte dat dit er nogal komisch uit moest zien.

"Ik…euhmmm…ik doe niets," zei Julie heel onschuldig, terwijl ze zichzelf vanbinnen wel op kon vreten.

Elizabeth zag het blijkbaar ook, en die begon hetzelfe moment te lachen, waarna ze zei: "Meisje, dat moet je heel anders doen." Ze deed een paar stappen dichterbij, en zei tegen Julie: "Nu moet je even je adem inhouden…"

Julie ademde diep in, en hetzelfde moment begon Elizabeth aan de koortjes van het korset te trekken, zodat Julie's hele bovenlichaam spontaan geplet werd.

Julie ademde snel uit, begon als een gek adem te halen, en ze had er nu al spijt van dat ze een korset zo graag aan wilde.

"Ik wist helemaal niet dat jij jurken aan wilde," vroeg Elizabeth nieuwsgierig. "Dat is niet echt iets voor een piraat, ofwel?"

"Nou," antwoordde Julie verlegen. "Ik heb dat al heel lang gewild, ik kreeg er alleen nooit de kans voor." Julie plukte wat aan haar haar, die ze over een schouder had geslagen.

"Adem nog een keer in…"

Julie werd voor een tweede keer bijna gewurgd toen Elizabeth weer besloot het martelwerktuig aan te trekken.

Daarna was het tijd voor het uitkiezen van de jurk. Julie koos voor een cobald blauw exemplaar, de kleur van de Caribbische Zee, haar absolute favoriet. Elizabeth vond dat dat uitzonderlijk goed kleurde bij haar ogen, waarop Julie – natuurlijk – weer verlegen glimlachtte.

De jurk had een strak bovenlijfje, waar en apart patroon in was verwerkt, wat Julie niet helemaal kom beoordelen. Op het bovenlijfje waren ook verschillende kraaltjes genaaid, die ophielden bij de vierkante hals van de jurk, waar Julie's indrukwekkende decolleté begon. Onder het lijfje zat een wijd uitlopende rok, die bestond uit een iets donkerdere kleur blauw, waarover een lichtere, doorzichtige laag overheen zat. De onderkant van de jurk, de hals, en de uiteinden van de wijduitlopende, driekwart mouwen waren afgezet met een ingewikkeld uitziende stof, wat erg leek op kant.

Julie draaide zich om, naar de spiegel, met een zacht geruis van haar vele onderjurken. Het resultaat mocht er absoluut zijn. Julie had nu een zwaar versmalde taille, en haar decolleté was ronduit spectadulair. _Woaa, zijn die echt van mij…_dacht Julie ontzet. De kraaltjes glitterden in het zachte licht wat van de ramen kwam, en haar licht gebruinde huid, van de vele dagen op zee, kwamen mooi uit in de jurk. En Elizabeth had gelijk gehad, de jurk kleurde echt briljant bij haar ogen.

"Wow…" wist Julie uit te brengen, terwijl ze nog steeds geschokt in de spiegel staarde.

"Ja het is verbazend, hè," zei Elizabeth wijs. "Ik denk dat Jack het ook wel kan waarderen." Julie miste de knipoog die daarop volgde niet.

Met een rood hoofd mompelde ze zoiets als "Misschien", en ze had ineens opvallend veel aandacht voor de zoom van haar jurk. Maar Elizabeth wist al genoeg.

Vervolgens begon Elizabeth met een borstel Julie's haar aan te vallen. Enorme klitten moesten uit haar haar getrokken worden, en soms gilde Julie het uit van de pijn. _Dit is nog erger dan de martelingen van Campbell,_ dacht Julie sarcastisch, terwijl Elizabeth er langzaam maar zeker in slaagde haar rommelige coupe om wist te toveren in een gladde bos met haar.

Vervolgens greep Elizabeth wat krulspelden, om Julie's "krullen te accentueren". Daarna begon Elizabeth Julie's haar losjes op te steken, met zilverige ronde spelden die ingezet waren met iets dat verdacht veel leek op diamanten.

"Je hoeft je niet zo uit te sloven, Elizabeth," zei Julie een beetje nerveus, terwijl die nog steeds bezig was met de ingewikkelde hair-do van Julie, maar die wippelde dat al snel af. Een aantal plukken liet Elizabeth loshangen, zodat die charmant krulden om de nu geëxposeerde huid van haar nek en hals. Ook kreeg Julie nog een paar hakschoenen, waar Julie het al benauwd van kreeg door er alleen al naar te kijken. Ze wringde haar voeten erin, en deed moeite om te blijven staan toen ze weer opstond vanachter Elizabeths kaptafel, zich vervolgens met zacht geruis van haar onderokken omdraaiend om het uitzicht in de spiegel te bekijken.

Maar diegene die Julie aankeek vanuit de spiegel leek totaal niet op haarzelf. Julie keek naar een rijke vrouw, waarvan ze nooit had gedacht dat ze daar ooit op zou lijken. Julie staarde naar haar haar, dat netjes gewassen was en losjes opgestoken was met behulp van de zilveren bloemen, die nu door haar hele haal verspreid waren, ze staarde naar haar bovenlichaam, dat nu versmald door het korset omhuld was met de mooiste jurk die Julie ooit had gezien. En bovenal verbaasde ze zich over haar decolleté…

"Kom," zei Elizabeth enthousiast. "We moeten Jack het resultaat van je methormafose laten zien! Ik weet zeker dat hij het fantastisch vindt!"

Julie wilde al protesteren, maar Elizabeth had haar al bij haar arm gegrepen en sleurde haar richting de deur. Omdat Julie nou niet echt veel grip had op de hoge hakken die ze aan had liet ze zich meesleuren, naar de hal, waar de dubbele trappen uitkwamen op een overloop.

"Elizabeth, is Julie al-," begon Jack, die duidelijk geirriteerd was dat Julie nog niet beneden was. Diezelfde seconde stapte Julie was onzeker naarvoren, en legde haar beide handen op de ballustrade. Jacks ogen werden erg groot, waarna hij een tevreden grijns plaatsmaakte voor zijn verbaasde uitdrukking.

Als een echte dame schreed Julie van de trap, met een hand steun zoekend bij de ballustrade, die hakken waren niet Julie's sterkste punt. Alleen Jacks reactie was voor Julie al voldoende om de pijn van het korset te vergeten, dit was het voor haar dubbel en dwars waard.

Julie bereikte het einde van de trap, en zag dat zowel Jacks ogen als die van Elizabeth op haar waren gericht. Jack deed een stap naarvoren, en legde een hand op haar met een korset omwikkelde middel. Hij trok Julie dichterbij en fluisterde schor in haar oor: "Waar heb ik dit aan te danken, luv…"

Julie glimlachte, en fluisterde terug: "Wie zegt dat het voor jou is, Jack?"

Julie kon Jack voelen grijnzen tegen haar nek, en Julie trok hem wat dichterbij, willend dat ze hem dicht tegen zich aan kon voelen.

"Ah, niemand heeft dat gezegd, maar de manier waarop je me zo gretig tegen je aan trekt zegt al genoeg," zei Jack op een zelfverzekerde manier, waarna hij een kus in Julie's nek drukte, die haar ogen sloot en genoot van Jacks zachte lippen op haar nek. Geen van beiden had in de gaten dat Elizabeth triomfantelijk glimlachte, om vervolgens met zacht geruis van haar jurk te verdwijnen achter de deuren achter de trap.

Jack nam wat afstand, en keek Julie bewonderend in haar ogen, waarna hij zei: "Je ziet er absoluut beeldschoon uit, Julie."

* * *

Ja mensen, deal with it, ik hou van metormafoses (hoe spél je dat??)!! :D Anyway, review allemaal! :D 


	14. Veertien

Hey mensen! Nog een fijne Kerst, én een gelukig nieuwjaar! Dit is Hoofdstuk 14! Ik heb het, voor de verandering, eens gecheckt voordat ik het updatete, dus ik oop dta er nu wat minder spel/stijlfouten in zitten! Zo niet, dan heb ik niks gezegd ;) In ieder geval, have fun!_

* * *

Veertien_

_Niets is perfect,_

_Zelfs een paradijs niet…_(AN1)

Die dag deed Julie niets anders dan leuke dingen. Na de lunch speelde ze met Kayleigh, hoorde verhalen van Jack (de man scheen er vol mee te zitten), en hielp Elizabeth met het uitkiezen van een jurk. Elizabeth had samen met Will namelijk een feestje bij een van de rijke families van Port Royal, en hoewel Elizabeth toegaf dat ze er helemaal geen zin in had was het een verplichting. Julie vond dat niet zo erg, want dat betekende dat ze vanavond samen met Jack zou zijn, en ze verwachtte dan ook een 'interessante' avond. En dat zou het ook worden…

Om zeven uur 's avonds zwaaiden Jack en Julie Elizabeth en Will uit, die op hun allersjiekst in een koets stapten, klaar voor een waarschijnlijk dodelijksaai feestje.

Julie deed de duer dicht, en keek Jack verwachtingsvol aan, die met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Alleen…eindelijk," zei Jack met een verleidelijke stem, en boog zich voorover om Julie passioneel te zoenen.

"He gadver," zei Kayleigh plotseling van vlak achter Julie en Jack, met een walgende blik op haar gezicht, en ze stak haar tong op precies dezelfde manier uit als Jack had gedaan toen hij Mr. Cotton had ontmoet, iets wat Jack buitengewoon typisch vond.

"Moet jij niet naar bed ofzo," vroeg Jack lichtjes geirriteerd, iets wat hij nog nooit had gedaan tegenover Kayleigh. Julie gniffelde even, nog steeds haar hekel aan kleine kindjes niet vergetend. Kayleigh snoof even geirriteerd, een perfecte snob-imitatie, en liep toen verongelijkt de hal uit.

"Doe er wat aan," zei Jack verwijtend tegen een van de dienstmeisjes die heel onschuldig in de hal stond.

"Ah, Jack, da's gemeen," zei Julie, terwijl ze Jack quasi-afkeurend aankeek.

"Weetje wat pas gemeen is," zei Jack op een half suggestieve toon, terwijl hij wat vooroverboog en naar Julie's lippen staarde-

"AHHHH!"

Het volgende moment had Jack een arm om Julie's middel geslagen, en tilde hij haar, met jurk an al over zijn schouder. Vervolgens droeg hij haar de trap op, waarna Julie wanhopig probeerde los te worstelen, terwijl ze met haar vuisten op Jacks rug ramde. Maar het hielp niet.

Jack tilde haar helemaal naar boven, naar Julie's kamer, en zette haar voorzichtig neer.

"Kleed je uit," commandeerde hij Julie, waarna hij aanstalten maakte om naar het bed te lopen.

"_Sorry_," zei Julie verontwaardigd.

"Luv, ik bedoelde natuurlijk dat je je om kon kleden, je moet je gewoone kleren weer aantrekken," zei Jack vermoeid, maar hij had wel even idioot breed gegrijnsd toen hij dacht aan wat hij bedeschouwde als 'Julie's voorstel'. "Kijk luv, ze liggen hier…" waarna hij wees op het bed, om er vervolgens zelf te gaan zitten. "Ik wacht wel…"

"Dat zal wel ja," zei Julie pissig, terwijl ze zich afvroeg óf ze zich überhaupt wel om zou kleden met Jack erbij. Belsuitend dat ze in iedergeval kon proberen haar bovenjurk uit te trkken (want ze had haar onderjurk er tenslotte nog onderaan), vroeg ze zich af wáárom Jack haar dan wel zo graag uit de kleren wilde hebben. Ze besloot dat dan ook te vragen.

Jack, die met een brede grijns overwoog te liegen antwoordde toen maar: "Doe het nou maar, luv."

Julie vond het maar niets dat ze Jack moest vertrouwen op het gebied van uitkleden, want Jack zou daar schaamteloos gebruik van maken. Besluitend dat er niets anders opzat dan Jack gewoon te vertrouwen, wilde Julie haar jurk uittrekken. Als ze maar wist hoe...

"Zo doe je dat luv," mompelde Jack van vlak achter haar. Ondanks dat Julie wel van Jack gewend was dat hij zomaar achter haar op kon duiken schrok ze zich helemaal de pleuris.

"Woaaa…"

Maar Jack maakte wat los aan de achterkant van de jurk, die diezelfde seconde van haar lichaam afgleed en met een zachte plof op de grond belandde.

Julie ademde scherp in, wat belabberd ging met het korset dat nog steeds drukte in haar ribben, niet wetend of ze er zo blij mee moest zijn dat ze alleen in haar onderjurk en haar korset voor Jack stond.

Die stond half over Julie heen gebogen, zijn handen, die zich achter haar lichaam bevonden naar voren verplaatsend, terwijl hij probeerde haar huid door het korset heen te strelen. Zijn warme adem pufte in Julie's nek, die blootgelegd was door de wijde hals van haar onderjurk.

Julie was helemaal opgeslokt door het moment met Jack, en haar ogen gleden dicht. Ze verbaasde zich over de tederheid en de voorzichtigheid van Jack, en ze wilde het liefste zich helemaal overgeven aan het moment, aan niets anders meer denken.

Jack drukte een kus in Julie's nek, waarna hij zachtjes beet op hetzelfde stukje huid, en Julie liet Jack zijn gang gaan, elke andere gedachte overschaduwd door het gevoel die Jacks acties brachten. Het vertrouwde gevoel van spanning golfde door Julie heen, en de warmte die volgde verspreidde zich door al haar ledematen. Jack ging rustig en net zo voorzichtig verder, en Julie ademde zachtjes uit, waarna ze haar hoofd wat naar de zijkant en naar achteren kantelde. Haar hartslag en ademhaling versnelden snel, net als die van Jack, maar die bleef op hetzelfde tempo doorgaan waar hij mee bezig was, zijn zachte lippen op haar huid...

Julie verbaasde zich opnieuw over de tedere bewegingen van Jack, iets wat ze niet had gezocht achter de beruchte piraat… _De piraat die in elke haven zo zijn hoeren had…_

Die gedachte deed Julie meteen verstijven, en haalde haar uit haar trance. Jack, die niet meteen in de gaten had dat er iets aan de hand was ging verder met het zoenen van Julie's nek.

"Niet doen, Jack…" zei Julie ietsjes gepijnigd, haar tijdelijke trance plaatsmakend voor een orkaan van emoties. Ze haalde Jacks handen voorzichtig van haar lichaam af, en wilde zich omdraaien-

Maar ze werd tegenhouden door Jack.

"Het is al goed, luv," zei hij zachtjes, waarna hij voorzichtig, met iets meer afstand tussen hun beide lichamen, met zijn lange vingers haar korset losmaakte. Iets wat heb bijzonder soepel afging; _veel te soepel, ik vraag me af hoeveel korsetten van hoeren hij in zijn leven al heeft losgemaakt,_ dacht Julie grimmig.

Het korset gleed van Julie's lichaam, en een zonder verdere aanraking stapte Jack naar achteren.

Julie draaide zich voorzichtig om, en staarde naar het bijna met pijn vertrokken gezicht van Jack. Een gevoel van schuld stak meteen diezelfde seconde, maar Julie besloot dat dit het beste was, ze was er niet aan toe.

Wanhopig probeerde ze wat te zeggen, iets om haar gedrag te verklaren, wat dan ook.

"Jack, ik-"  
"Shhh, luv," fluisterde Jack, maar toch duidelijk verstaanbaar. "Kleed je maar om, ik wacht beneden." En zonder verder een woord te zeggen draaide hij zich om, en sloot de deur achter zich.

Julie liet zich op het bed zakken en sloeg haar handen voor haar gezicht. _Fuck…wat een klotezooi. Hoe kon Jack me dat aan doen? Hoe kan hij me zo schuldig laten voelen? Ik kan niet zo makkelijk als hij zomaar met iedereen naar bed… Dit betekent voor hem natuurlijk geen ene donder, maar voor mij wel…_

Julie zuchtte diep en rechte haar rug wat.

_Waarom heb ik zoiets stoms gedaan als verliefd worden op mijn beste vriend, _dacht Julie gefrustreerd. _Ik wil niet zijn als al die hoeren van hem… En belangrijker nog, hoe ga ik me tegenover hem gedragen nu?_

Langzaam stond Julie op, waarna ze de hakschoenen die ze nog steeds aanhad uittrapte. Vervolgens gleed ze uit de beige kleurige onderjurk en pakte het keurig opgevouwen bundeltje kleren van het bed. Ze trok die snel aan, het shirt was net zo wit als toen ze het voor het eerst had gedragen, en de geur van waspoeder ving er nog in.

Julie genoot van de kleding die haar heerlijk licht en luchtig voorkwam na de kwelling van het korset. Ze kon weer vrij ademen en haalde de met diamant-ingelegde-bloem-versiersels voorzichtig uit haar haar, en legde die op de kaptafel in de slaapkamer.

Julie greep een borstel, en kamde haar ingewikkelde hair-do uit, en zag tot haar verbazing dat haar haar er nu prima uitzag, mooie krullen omlijsten haar door de Caribische zon gebruinde gezicht.

Zenuwachtig trok Julie haar kleren recht, en knoopte de koortjes van haar bloes goed dicht, zodat ze niet per ongeluk wat _flashte _aan Jack, dat had ze de laatste tijd al genoeg gedaan…

Snel schoot Julie in haar oude vertrouwde laarzen, die na de hakschoenen heerlijk comfortabel aanvoelden, en Julie snelde naar beneden, hopend dat ze Jack niet al te lang had laten wachten.

Die stond beneden in de hal te wachten, en scheen zijn goede oude zelf weer te zijn, een speelse grijns om zijn lippen terwijl hij keek dat Julie naar beneden hobbelde.

"Ik vond die andere outfit toch interessanter, luv," zei hij speels, en Julie was blij dat hij geen aandacht meer vestigde op wat er net gebeurd was.

"Ja, dat zal best," zei Julie, die zenuwachtig frunnikte aan de knoop van haar shirt. Gelukkig vestigde Jack zijn aandacht er niet op, maar bleef hij naar haar gezicht staren. "Waarom moest ik me eigenlijk omkleden, Jack? Als je die andere 'outfit zo interessant vond', zoals je ze treffend zegt."

"Nou luv," zei Jack grijnzend. "Ik wilde je meenemen naar een kroeg in dit duffe stadje, zoals we weer eens zoals vanouds onszelf dronken konden voeren met rum…Maar als je dat niet wil met good ol' Jack hier, moet je het gewoon even zeggen…"

"I'd be delighted," zei Julie op een kaktoontje.

"Shall we go, milady," vroeg Jack, terwijl hij zijn arm uitstak. Julie nam die aan, waarna Jack haar meetroonde, de deuren uit, het landgoed af. Julie was blij dat ze niet een koets namen, zoals ze gedacht had, maar dat ze naar welke kroeg dan ook liepen.

"Ik wist wel dat je niet lang zonder rum kon," zei Julie speels tegen Jack, die haar grijzend aankeek. "Pas maar op dat je binnenkort niet in een rechte lijn gaat lopen!"

Jack keek Julie geschokt aan en zei toen gespeeld geschokt: "Maar luv, ik loop _altijd_ een rechte lijn," waarna hij expres nog schever en schever ging lopen, Julie in zijn drukke bewegingen meesleurend.

Julie giechelde, ondanks dat ze dat nooit deed tenzij ze dronken was, en dat was ze (nog) niet.

"Jack!"

Maar Jack besteedde geen aandacht aan haar panische gegil en zei heel suggestief: "Je giechelde luv, zeker weten dat je niet dronken bent? Dronken door mijn aanwezigheid, _that is…_"

Plotseling stond hij stil, Julie dicht tegen zich aantrekkend.

"Jack toch," zei Julie gespeeld bestreffend. "Ik moet veel en veel dronkener zijn om dat soort praat goed te vinden…"

"Weetje luv, dat klinkt heel erg bekend…," fronste Jack, waarna hij suggestief vervolgde: "Maar als ik je dan toch dronken heb gekregen, zal ik meteen afrekenen met die ongelofelijke preutsheid van je."

"Daar twijfel ik geen moment aan," zei Julie, die wist dat Jack dat niet serieus bedoelde. Zij had haar punt gemaakt. En datzelfde moment trok Julie Jack verder, zodat ze weer begonnen te lopen.

Jack schrok zich helemaal de pleuris en deed heel theatraal alsof hij viel, iets waarvan Julie zeker wist dat dat niet zou gebeuren.

"Kom op Jack," zei Julie grijzend. "Je kunt prima zelf lopen…"

"Ja maar darling," protesteerde Jack. "Ik wilde gewoon dat je me op zou vangen…"

Julie grinnikte om Jacks eeuwige flirterigheid, en zei toen plagend: "Maar Jack, als je dat had gewild had je het alleen maar hoeven vragen…"

Een tevreden grijns vormde zich rond Jacks lippen, waarna hij zich dichter naar Julie boog, en haar tot stilstand bracht.

"Nou luv, dat had ik niet verwacht…," fluisterde Jack, waarna hij zijn adem uitblies over Julie's lippen.

"KIJK UIT!"

Julie stortte zich naar voren en duwde zichzelf en Jack tegen de muur van gebouwen aan de zijkant van de straat, net op het moment dat een koets met een verpletterende snelheid langs kwam razen.

Zowel Julie als Jack volgde de koets die hun bijna plat had geslagen, maar Jacks blik stopte bij Julie's gezicht. Toen het rijtuig weer voorbij was kreeg Julie in de gaten in wat voor situatie ze was beland. Ze had zichzelf dicht tegen Jack aangeperst, haar handen tegen de muur, net iets boven Jacks schouders, en Jack had al geen aandacht meer voor zijn omgeving, maar staarde naar Julie's lippen…

Julie boog zich voorover naar Jack en zoende hem in plaats van hij haar, en Jack was even verrast door Julie's plotselinge actie, maar herstelde wonderbaarlijk snel en nam de controle over, zodat hij en Julie al snel opgingen in een passionele zoen.

Al snel kon Julie elk paar ogen in de staat in haar rug voelen, en ze mompelde tussen de zoen door: "Help me herinneren… dat we niet meer zoveel aandacht… moeten trekken in Port Royal…De vorige keer…gaf dat…alleen maar problemen…"

Jack grinnikte alleen maar.

----

Julie en Jack kwamen aan bij de kroeg, 'De Tiara', iets wat Julie ongelofelijk grappig vond. Ze stapten de rokerige kroeg binnen, waar het aangenaam warm was. Alles was keurig ingericht met donker hout en was perfect netjes, heel anders dan elke andere kroeg die Julie kende, maar niet minder leuk. Eigenlijk, moest Julie stiekem toegeven, was het best gezellig hier, gezelliger dan de lawaaiige kroegen in Tortuga (wat er ook mee te maken kon hebben dat ze nu een aantrekkelijke Jack Sparrow bij zich had, en er een bandje was die in de hoek van de taverne speelde).

"Kom luv," zei Jack, die hier duidelijk al vaker was geweest. Hij wikkelde zijn lange vingers om haar pols, en trok haar voorzichtig mee naar het dichtstbijzijnde tafeltje, waar hij neerplofte alsof hij helemaal thuis was na een lange reis (wat ook wel een beetje zo was, maar dat terzijde).

"Dus luv," zei Jack met een idiote grijns op z'n gezicht. "Het is rumtijd," waarop hij een serveerster wenkte en om twee mokken rum vroeg.

Julie moest toegeven dat ze rum heel erg gemist had, en was meteen van plan om goed bezopen te raken met Jack. _Kom op,_ dacht Julie tevreden. _Ik gun mezelf een pleziertje in deze saaie stad…__Nou ja, saaaai…_

Julie grijnsde bij die gedachte, even vergetend dat het onderwerp van haar gedachtes voor haar zat.

"Waar grijns je om, luv," vroeg Jack nieuwsgierig. "Om mijn geweldige looks?"

"Nah, zoiets ja," zei Julie grijnzend, waarna ze haar ellebogen op de tafel plantte en met haar handen op haar handen leunde.

"Ik wist het wel," mompelde Jack, waarna ook hij naar voren leunde.

"Jack Sparrow, twee rum!"

De serveerster stond met de mokken rum op een dienblad bij hun tafel, en Jack pakte ze dankbaar aan, en gooide een paar munten naar de serveerster, die ze in haar short bij elkaar veegde.

Zonder ook maar een woord te zeggen bracht Jack de mok naar zijn mond, en begon te drinken. Zijn adamsappel ging op en neer terwijl hij zijn favoriete drank doorslikte, net zolang tot hij de mok in een keer had leeggedronken.

Julie moest zich concentreren om niet met open mond te staren naar Jacks keel, en het bijna hypnotiserende op en neer gaan van zijn adamsappel.

Om even wat afleiding te zoeken richtte Julie haar aandacht maar op de mok voor haar, en sloeg hongerig toe. De eerste slok brandde in haar keel, en het warme gevoel wat erna kwam verspreidde zich door haar hele lichaam, tot aan haar vingertoppen. _Dit is echt de beste drank van de hele Caribbean, _besloot Julie tevreden.

Ze zette haar mok weer neer, en keek recht in het gezicht van een tevreden Jack die haar aanstaarde met een tevreden grijns.

"Die blik ken ik," zei Julie argwanend. "Ik herinner me de vorige keer dat we in een kroeg zaten? Toen je me _dronken _wilde voeren."

"Ja, dat klopt, luv. Al herinner ik me die dag iets anders. Het was toch die keer dat je helemaal over me heen aan het kwijlen was? Toen je dacht dat ik niet wíst dat ik grappig was? Maar luv, hoe kon je dat nou denken? Ik weet maar al te goed hoe fantastisch ik eigenlijk ben. _Jij _bent hier diegene die dat alleen nog even in moet zien…"

Na deze kleine redevoering keek Jack Julie even aan met en opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

Het duurde even voordat Julie kon antwoorden, ze moest de informatie van net even op zich in laten werken.

"Laten we het zo stellen, Jack. _Toen _wist ik nog niets van je _vreselijke _arrogantie, en ik zal zo'n opmerking dan ook nooit meer maken, voordat het je naar je hoofd stijgt."

"Ah maar luv," zei Jack, zelfverzekerder dan ooit. "Je zou het niet anders willen hebben…"

_Je hebt helemaal gelijk Jack_, dacht Julie met een brede grijns, waarna ze zich snel herstelde en een onverschillig 'misschien' draalde, en heel onschuldig glimlachte.

"Ha, ik wist het wel," zei Jack triomfantelijk.

"Wat," riep Julie verbaasd uit, met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw naar Jack.

"Je zei 'ja', darling." Jack boog nog wat dichter naar Julie toe waarna hij suggestief vervolgde: "bij jou betekend 'misschien' altijd 'ja'…"  
"_Je moet me niet doorgronden,_ riep Julie bijna panisch uit, waardoor Jack met en kuchje wat afstand nam omdat er nog al wat geluid uit Julie's keel kwam. "Ik wil niet dat mensen mij doorgronden!"

"Ja maar luv," begon Jack langzaam. "Het gaat automatisch…En hoe meer ik je doorgrond, hoe leuker ik je vind…"

Julie begon, tot haar afgrijzen, weer te blozen en verlegen te glimlachen, waarna haar aandacht automatisch werd getrokken door de rand van de tafel. Ze haatte dat als dat gebeurde, en even schold Julie op zichzelf, omdat ze weer zo zwak was.

"Jack," zei ze toen maar. "Dat is _niet waar_…Ik bén helemaal niet leuk…"

Jack zuchtte even gefrustreerd. "Weetje wat het probleem is met vrouwen? Je kúnt ze geen complimentjes maken. Als je zegt dat ze beeldschoon zijn gaan ze het allemaal ontkennen, of ze geloven je niet. En als je ze dan zegt dat ze niet knap zijn, wat ze dan blijkbaar willen horen, worden ze kwaad, slaan ze je pijnlijk hard op je wang, en lopen ze gefrustreerd weg. Er is echt geen goed commentaar op de schoonheid van vrouwen, wat je ook zegt, vrouwen zijn er niet tevreden mee!" Hij dacht even na, waarna hij zijn ogen suggestief samenkneep en vervolgde: "waarom accepteer je niet gewoon dat je aantrekkelijk bent?"

"Ik ben niet aantrekkelijk! Voor _niemand_! Behalve voor gekken! _En _losers…"

"Je bent mij vergeten luv, _tenzij _je mij wil indelen in de categorie losers…"

"Zijn we aan het vissen naar meer complimentjes, Jack", vroeg Julie schamper, waarna ze de woorden van Jack tot zich door liet dringen, en de betekenis ervan doorkreeg. Ze glimlachte deze keer, tot haar grote opluchting, _niet _verlegen, maar bloosde wel even.

"Altijd luv, altijd…" mompelde Jack, die antwoord gaf op de vraag. "Weetje luv wie pas onaantrekkelijk is," vervolgde hij iets minder afwezig, en liet zijn ogen door de hele kroeg glijden, terwijl Julie nog een slok nam van haar rum. "Die vrouw daar." Hij wees met zijn wijsvinger naar een hoekje van de zaal, waar iets zat wat verdacht veel leek op een…paars picknickkleedje.

Julie proestte al haar rum uit, en Jack schoof een stukje naar achteren om de rum te ontwijken, waarna hij met afschuw keek naar de verspilde rum. Hij was het picknickkleedje al vergeten.

In tegenstelling tot Julie, die vol afgrijzen keek naar de vrouw in de hoek. Ze had kort grijs haar, vlassig haar op haar bovenlip dat verdacht veel leek op een snor, vreselijke oorbellen, en het picknickkleedje. Het zat als een zak om haar, ook al niet zo flatteuze, lichaam, wat vetrollen kwamen eronder uit. Het ding had grote ruiten, en er hingen van die klosjes aan die ook aan Perzische tapijten zitten. Het was verschrikkelijk.

Het allerergste was nog dat ze met haar armen gespreid naar de hemel keek, alsof ze verwachtte dat het binnenkort zou gaan regenen door het dak heen, of dat ze de Lieve Heer vroeg om haar leed wat te verzachten. Julie kon met eerlijkheid zeggen dat zij zichzelf toch wel wat aantrekkelijker vond dan de vrouw in het hoekje van 'De Tiara'.

Jack, die inmiddels bekomen was van de schok van de verspilde rum, wenkte een serveerster om de boel op te ruimen, en om nieuwe rum te bestellen. Aangezien Julie een keer zo langzaam deed om de drank achterover te slaan bestelde hij voor zichzelf alvast twee mokken rum, iets wat Julie bijzonder oneerlijk vond.

"Weetje wat nog het allervreselijkste is van dat ding dat dat Picknickleedje aanheeft," zei Julie nadenkend tegen Jack. "Dat het zo _paars _is! Het ziet er toch niet uit!"

"Zie je wel, darling,"zei Jack grijnzend. "Er zijn massa's mensen die minder aantrekkelijk zijn dan jij."

"Niet waar! Ik…" Julie mompelde maar wat, en probeerde wanhopig op een ander onderwerp te komen. "Jack! Wat vind _jij _van de kleur paars (AN2)?"

Jack keek Julie verward aan, waarna hij zich herstelde en mompelde: "Weet ik veel, een Eunuchkleur? Hoezo?"

"Nou…Euhmm," zei Julie, die nu met ene dondersgoed excuus moest komen wilde Jack niet doorhebben dat ze van het onderwerp afdwaalde. "Omdat dat leuke mens daar in dat hoekje zo'n vreselijke kleur paars aan heeft dat het pijn doet aan je ogen."

Jack grijs verbreedde idioot snel, en Julie wist dat ze het nu gedaan had. "Ah luv, je dwaalde alleen maar af van het onderwerp…" Hij boog wat voorover en speelde met een plukje van Julie's loshangende haar. "Serieus luv, je bent prachtig…"

En bij wijze van bevestiging pakte hij zijn mok rum op, en dronk het weer in een keer leeg.

----

Een tijd en veel rum later zaten Julie, lichtelijk aangeschoten maar niet compleet dronken omdat ze opgelet had wat ze naar binnen kreeg, en Jack, ook lichtelijk aangeschoten ondanks dat hij veel gezopen had (hij heeft nou eenmaal een hoge tolerantie), nog steeds in 'De Tiara'.

Verschillende onderwerpen waren al gepasseerd, waaronder Frankrijk, iets wat Jack een vreselijk onderwerp had gevonden en hij had Julie wanhopig geprobeerd te overtuigen om het land in kwestie niet zo fantastisch te vinden, de kleur Paars (alweer, en nu wél wat uitvoeriger) en zijn visie over vernederde druiven, oftewel rozijnen.

Iedereen om Julie en Jack heen werd steeds dronkener, het bandje in de hoek begon steeds lossere, bijna piraatachtige, muziek te spelen, en verschillende mensen waren al opgestaan om te gaan dansen op de ouderwetse armpje-in-haak-manier. Julie had geamuseerd toegekeken dat een dronken Picknickkleedje zich heen en weer liet duwen tussen de mensen, terwijl ze hard giechelde.

Jack had ook zijn aandacht gericht op Picknickkleedje, zodat Julie hem even onopvallend kon bestuderen. Hij zag er prachtig uit in het kaarslicht, dat zijn profiel op een bepaalde manier verlichtte, zijn ogen leken in het gebrekkige licht bijna zwart, zijn donkere wimpers en het zwarte oogpotlood mooi afstekend tegen het wit van zijn oog. Julie bewonderde zijn uiterlijk, en vroeg zich afwezig af hoe oud Jack zou zijn.

Opeens werden haar gedachten ruw verstoord door een wel heel bekend deuntje. De band begon de eerste tonen van een liedje te zingen dat Julie overbekend was, en zachtjes begon Julie mee te neuriën.

Jacks aandacht was ineens niet meer bij Picknickkleedje, maar op Julie, terwijl hij aandachtig probeerde te luisteren wat ze neuriede.

"Luv, wat ben je aan het doen," vroeg hij nieuwsgierig, met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Ik ehmm…neurie een liedje dat mij vroeg heel vaak gezongen is," zei Julie verlegen, waarna ze meteen ophield met het maken van zachte geluiden. "Ken je het niet?"

Jack schudde nee, waarbij zijn dreadlocks zich lichtjes verspreidden. Een klingelend geluidje vermengde zich met de redelijk snelle en gezellige muziek op de achtergrond. "Zing het voor me, luv…"

Julie twijfelde niet (kom op, ze is aangeschoten!), en begon zachtjes, heel zachtjes het liedje te zingen.

Eerst was Julie nog wat onzeker, maar Jack knikte haar bemoedigend toe, en langzaam maar zeker begon Julie steeds duidelijk te zingen. De tonen golfden door de ruimte, en Jack grijnsde naar Julie, en was duidelijk iets van plan.

"Common, luv," riep hij enthousiast, en hij stond op, pakte Julie bij haar arm, en trok haar met lichte dwang mee naar de band, waar de halve kroeg druk aan het dansen was.

Julie probeerde Jack nog, tevergeefs, los te maken, maar Jack had al een arm om Julie's middel geslagen, en trok haar dicht naar zich toe. Julie besloot dat het beter was om op te geven, en plaatste haar arm half over de zijne, zodat haar hand nu op Jacks rug rustte. Jack pakte Julie's rechterhand in zijn linker, hield het omhoog tot net iets onder haar schouder, en net op het moment dat Julie zich helemaal kon realiseren dat Jack van plan was met haar te dansen, iets wat ze vreselijk vond, was Jack al begonnen, en hij sleurde haar met zich mee, over de dansvloer.

Jack kon goed dansen, en hij leidde dan ook feilloos, terwijl hij met Julie over de dansvloer dwarrelde. Julie genoot van Jacks sterke lichaam tegen de hare, en zijn lichaamswarmte. Julie vergat alles om zich heen, en kon zich alleen nog maar concentreren op Jack, en de muziek om hen heen. Andere mensen die dansten verdwenen, en maakte plaats voor een vage wereld waarin alleen Jacks gezicht een helder punt was. Fijne herinneringen aan haar jeugd spoelden over Julie heen, en opeens voelde ze zich meer dan ooit op haar plaats in dit stijve stadje, iets wat ze in eerste instantie niet deed.

Jack trok Julie nog wat dichter tegen zich aan, en grijnsde breed. Hij ging ook helemaal op in het moment, en was blij dat hij nu een goed excuus had om Julie dicht tegen zich aan te trekken. Hij wilde dat ze niet zo slecht over zichzelf dacht, en hij zou daar hoogstpersoonlijk voor zorgen. Het was hem niet ontgaan hoe beeldig ze eruit had gezien in die jurk, of in het gedempte licht van 'De Tiara', of nu, stralend in zijn armen… Waarom waren er van zulke momenten dat hij vond dat ze stralender lachte dan elk ander persoon dat hij ooit in zijn leven ontmoet had? Waarom kon hij met haar lachen zoals hij nog nooit met iemand anders gedaan had? Waarom had hij in een keer de neiging om dingen te zeggen die hij nog nooit tegen iedere andere vrouw had gezegd?

Jack keek neer op de vrouw in zijn armen, die langzaam meer begon te ontspannen en zich overgaf aan het moment. Hij kneep zachtjes in haar zij, om haar wat steviger vast te houden, en Julie glimlachte naar hem.

Vanaf het moment dat Jack haar wat steviger beetpakte was Julie opgeschrikt uit haar gedachten. Ze keek omhoog en zag Jack breed grijnzen. Julie glimlachte terug, en ontspande weer, luisterend naar de muziek. Ze wist dat het einde van het nummer in zicht was, en met de laatste tonen van het vrolijke nummer ademde Julie uit, klaar om van de dansvloer af te stappen. Maar Jack hield haar met een hand in de hare vast, maakte een chique buiging en vroeg toen: "would you fancy another dance, milday?"

Julie glimlachte toen, en accepteerde. De muziek die nu gespeeld werd was trager, bijna relaxed, en Jack trok Julie weer dicht tegen zich aan. Hij plaatste zijn en Julie's handen meer naar hun lichamen toe, en plaatste zijn hand om haar middel iets meer naar boven, zodat hij zoveel mogelijk van Julie's lichaam kon voelen. Langzaam zette Jack zichzelf, en daarmee ook Julie, in beweging, en weer verdween voor Julie de hele wereld om haar heen, en was alleen nog Jack duidelijk zichtbaar in de wervelwind van kleuren.

Deze dans was heel anders, maar niet minder intiem, en door het rustige tempo kon Julie haar hoofd tegen Jacks borst aanleggen. Ze voelde zijn warmte overal, en zo compleet. _Dit is _mijn _paradijs..._ bedacht Julie tevreden, en ze ademde relaxed uit.

De dans leek eeuwig te duren, en Julie was zo opgeslokt in haar eigen wereldje dat ze niet in de gaten had dat de muziek was gestopt, en zij met dansen.

"Luv," fluisterde Jack grijnzend in haar oor. "Misschien moeten we even gaat zitten, tenzij je van plan was iedereen te laten genieten van de manier waarop je helemaal over me heen hangt."

Julie bloosde, en liet zich meevoeren door Jack, naar hun tafeltje. Opeens was Julie helemaal niet zo actief meer, en wilde het liefst dat ze met Jack tegen zich aan in slaap kon vallen. Ze ging zitten, en moet moeite doen haar ogen nog open te houden.

Jack, die dat blijkbaar zag, zei: "Ah luv, ben je zo moe dat je je ogen niet meer ogen kunt houden?"

"Nee hoor, hoe kom je erbij…" mompelde Julie, waarna ze zo gigantisch moest gapen dat ze moeilijk verborgen kon houden dat ze eigenlijk hartstikke moe was.

"Ah luv, dan zal ik je naar het huis van The Swanns moeten escorteren…En ik kan je maar beter goed vasthouden, voor het geval dat je zomaar ineens in elkaar zakt van vermoeidheid," voegde Jack er suggestief aan toe, waarna hij Julie voorzichtig bij haar middel beetpakte.

"Moet je niet betalen…" mompelde Julie nog slaperig.

"Pirate," grijnsde Jack, waarna hij vervolgde. "En bovendien doe ik alles voor een dame in nood…"

Julie grijsde even lichtjes, hoorde het deurbelletje van de kroeg gaan, en kreeg een vlaag koude lucht in haar gezicht. _We zijn buiten, _registreerde Julie's slaperige gedachten.

Het was al donker, en ontelbare sterren schitterde aan de hemel. Het was koud, en Julie trok zich, zo mogelijk, nog dichter tegen Jack aan. Zijn warme huid was te voelen onder de dunne lagen kleding, en Julie voelde haar bewustzijn van zich afglijden, de dikke, heerlijk slaperige mist in haar hoofd nam haar hele lichaam over.

Maar opeens zag Julie iets vanuit haar ooghoek wat haar bewustzijn in één keer weer terugbracht. In har gezichtsveld liepen twee figuren, die haar verdacht bekend voorkwamen.

Langzaam kneep Julie haar ogen samen, proberend wat wijs te worden uit de vage beelden voor haar ogen. Ze probeerde de slaap uit haar hoofd te verbannen, iets wat uitzonderlijk moeilijk ging. Haar hartslag ging omhoog, bij het vermoeden van wie er binnen een straal van een meter of tien in de uitgestorven straten van Port Royal liepen. Haar kloppende hoofd maakte rationeel denken er niet makkelijker op.

_Nee, dat kan niet_, dacht Julie geschokt.

"Jack," zei Julie gealarmeerd.

Jack stopte, en keek Julie ietwat bezorgt aan. "Wat is er, luv?"

Julie ademde in en antwoordde: "daar lopen twee crewleden van The Dagger…"

* * *

AN1: Julie wilde er eerst Paradis van maken, zodat er dus stond, _zelfs een paradis niet, _dit heeft geen uitleg nodig ;). 

AN2: dit is een verzoekje van Julie, toen ik haar vroeg waar zij het over zou hebben met Jack was dat paars. Why, Julie, WHY?

* * *

HA! Cliffhanger! :p Maargoed, de beantwoording van de reviews: 

Martijn: Ja, das idd ff slikken, no? Je krijgt nog wel wat te verdurenin dit verhaal op dat gebied ben ik bang...Nou ja, báng..:P Ja, ik kan metamorfose nu wél goed spellen:P, maar er zullen ongetwijfeld andere dingen zijn die ik nu fout heb gedaan!

Lisa: Nou ik heb géén idee waarom je in bent voor romantiek hur :P! Ik hoop dta je dit hoofdstuk ook een beetje romantisch gennoeg vond?? Doe de groeten aan Sorosh!

Godess-of-imaginairy-light: Oh das kewl, dat je ook een POTC fic gaat schrijven! Ik heb deze fic ook geschreven voor mijn vriendin, aka Julie, dus dat komt wel goed! Veel suc6, en bedankt voor je review :D

Julie: Heheheh, bedankt voor alle complimenten, luv :) MaarWAAROM ben ik je persoonlijke radio en slechte horrorfilm! Waarom moeten mensen altijd slechte bijnamen voor mij bedenken? gooit al haar frustratie eruit AHEM!

En voor iedereen! Bednkt voor de review! Cheers!


	15. Vijftien

Okay mensen,

Ik stop met Een Ster in Duisternis.

Ik stop ermee omdat ik vreselijk ontevreden ben over het verhaal, en ik jullie wil behoeden van jeudtrauma's enzo.

Okay, das misschien een beetje overdreven, maar ik baal heel erg van het verhaal. Toen ik verder schreef aan hoofdstuk 15 toen ik op wintersport waswas ik er al niet tevreden mee, maar het moment dat ik er achter kwam dat ik het echt niet meer verder wilde schrijven kwam erna, toen ik het over moest typen. Ik baalde er zo van, dat ik één regel heb getypt en toen de computer meteen weer heb uitgezet.

Misschien dat je nu denkt dat ik gewoon net zo vaak alles moet herschrijven tot ik het wél goed vind, maar ik merk gewoon dat ik het niet meer leuk vind om dit verhala te schrijven, en dat is waar het om gaat. Wel ben ik bezig met een korte LOTR-fic, die ik schrijf voor een vriendin van mij, Kim (in het verhaal Ervinaï), en ik ben ook bezig met 'gewone' fiction.

Er zijn nog een paar mensen die ik wil bedanken:

Allereerst Julie, die de inspiratie was voor dit verhaal,

Alle lezers, zowel reviewers als niet-reviewers, voor het lezen van mijn verhaal,

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, niet te vergeten Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley en alle andere acteurs en medewerkers aan POTC, die het verhaal tot leven brachten (oehh, dat klinkt sentimenteel).

Bedankt! Marloes


End file.
